O presente
by Karol Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Dizem que os melhores presentes não têm preço, não são comprados, eles vêm do coração. E você não verá isso de forma mais evidente do que nessa série. Harry e Gina embarcam em uma jornada na qual trocarão presentes vindos do coração.
1. Capítulo 1, Um pedido de Natal

Capítulo Um

UM PEDIDO DE NATAL

  


Harry sentou em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala comunal. A paz reinava no lugar, a maioria dos grifinórios tinha deixado a escola naquele feriado. Harry estava esperando Rony e Hermione, que tinham ido ajudar a Professora Sprout. Os dois tinham ficado para o feriado de Natal com ele. Ele olhou em volta, e percebeu que Gina Weasley estava sentada em uma das mesas próximas à escada. Aquele parecia ser seu lugar favorito. Notou todos os livros ao redor dela, e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela está se tornando uma Hermione com todo esse estudo", ele pensou. Gina parecia estar mais calada ultimamente, mais que o normal. Desde que ela tinha saído da ala hospitalar. Harry estava preocupado com ela, principalmente depois que o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley foram vê-la. Não era muito comum os pais visitarem os filhos. Porém, ele supôs que por conta da febre alta e do ataque, Madame Pomfrey teve de chamá-los. Rony não parecia achar que sua irmã estava em perigo, então Harry achou que ela estava bem.

Harry ouviu fortes passadas vindas do buraco do Retrato, então Jorge e Fred Weasley apareceram. Eles deviam estar voltando das compras em Hogsmeade. Os gêmeos sempre o faziam rir, e ele notou que estavam tentando fazer o mesmo com a irmã.

- Ei, Gina, presente de Natal adiantado, apenas para nossa irmãzinha. - disse Fred.

- Por que você não abre? - perguntou Jorge.

- Eu posso ser mais nova, mas não sou boba. Eu não vou abrir isso. - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

- Vamos. Vai te fazer sentir melhor. - Fred tentou persuadi-la.

- NÃO, Fred. Vá torturar outra pessoa. Não estou a fim de me irritar. - ela olhou irritada para ele.

- Você não tem mais graça. Jorge, vou achar alguém para dar isso. - Fred disse assim que deixou seus irmãos.

Jorge sentou numa mesa próxima à Gina. Harry pôde notar que ele estava pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. Ele pensou se devia sair da Sala Comunal. Eles pareciam não perceber que ele estava lá, no entanto, ele não queria bisbilhotar. Tarde demais, Jorge começou a falar.

- Gina, querida, qual problema?

- Nada. Eu estou bem, só cansada. - ela respondeu.

- Madame Pomfrey não disse para você não se esforçar?

- Disse, Jorge. Não seja exagerado. Eu tenho todos esses exercícios para fazer, e tenho que terminá-los.

- Isso tudo é exercício do feriado? - o irmão perguntou.

- Não. Eu ainda tenho um mês de exercícios atrasados para fazer. E então os do feriado. - ela disse cansada.

- Você quer ajuda? Eu poderia...

- Não, eu posso fazer sozinha. Eu não estou impossibilitada, você sabe. - ela disse irritada.

- Gina!

- Desculpe, Jorge. Eu sei que você só... - ela não pôde terminar, pois rompeu em lágrimas.

Jorge logo se aproximou da irmã e a segurou em seus braços. Esfregou suas costas tentando acalmá-la. O que estava acontecendo? Harry só lembrava de ter visto Gina chorando uma vez. E tinha sido no seu segundo ano, o primeiro dela, depois de ele resgatá-la da Câmara. O que poderia ter acontecido para fazer Gina chorar?

- Gina, você gostaria que eu ficasse aqui com você? - o irmão perguntou.

- O quê?

- Eu ficarei. Fred pode ir com mamãe e papai para o Egito, eu ficarei aqui para o Natal.

- Não. Você não tem culpa de Madame Pomfrey não me deixar viajar. Sei que você está querendo muito ver o Carlinhos e o Gui. Eu ficarei bem. Só preciso terminar esses trabalhos. - ela tentou convencer o irmão.

- Gina, você falou com ele?

- Não, Jorge. Para quê?

- A questão é que isso está te matando por dentro! Eu falarei com ele.

- Não ouse! Isso é entre mim e ele. Eu não quero que se envolva. - disse determinada.

Agora Harry estava totalmente confuso. De quem eles estavam falando?

- Ele se preocupa com você. - disse Jorge.

- Não, ele não se preocupa. Ele tem agido assim por cinco anos. - Gina contestou.

- Gin...

- Jorge, quantas vezes você foi me visitar na ala hospitalar? - a irmã perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Por quê? - Jorge perguntou.

- Você veio todos os dias, às vezes duas vezes ao dia. Fred também, e vocês dois nem ao menos moram no castelo. Até Colin foi me visitar ontem. - ela respondeu.

- E quantas vezes... - ela não deixou ele terminar.

- Três ou quatro vezes, Jorge. E eu estive lá por mais de um mês. Ele nem ao menos foi uma vez por semana. Ele nem ao menos podia ir sozinho. O que isso significa para você?

- Significa que ele é um idiota. Um idiota que precisa ter senso das coisas. - o irmão disse com raiva.

Harry começou a se sentir mais desconfortável. Gina poderia estar falando dele? Assim que se sentou ali, ele lembrou do começo de Novembro.

Era uma semana após o Halloween. Um dos alunos do segundo ano tinha ido para casa visitar a irmã, que tinha contraído catapora. Quando voltou, ele trouxe o vírus consigo para a escola. Repentinamente, vários alunos contraíram a doença.

No início, Gina parecia bem. Nenhum dos irmãos lembrava se ela tinha contraído a doença quando criança. Eles assumiram que ela tinha tido, assim como todos eles tiveram. Rony não parecia interessado. Gina teve uma febre, mas nenhuma mancha, então pensaram que ela apenas tinha contraído alguma virose. Cada dia ela parecia ficar mais doente. O rosto dela estava tão corado, como se ela estivesse constantemente ruborizada. Ela se recusou a ir até Madame Pomfrey, e nenhuma tentativa de persuasão por parte dos irmãos poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Uma noite, Harry notou-a adormecida numa das cadeiras da sala comunal. Assim que se aproximou dela, notou que estava coberta de suor. Ele chamou Rony, e os dois tentaram acordá-la. Após muito tempo, ela se mexeu. Ela disse para que a deixassem sozinha. Rony disse para Harry deixá-la dormir; ela estaria bem de manhã. Harry não pôde dormir aquela noite. Algo sobre Gina estava-o perturbando, e ele decidiu inspecioná-la. Quando ele desceu as escadas, viu Fred e Jorge ao lado dela. Parecia que a professora McGonagall tinha-os chamado de Hogsmeade. Madame Pomfrey também estava lá. Gina parecia estar tendo uma espécie de ataque. Todo seu corpo estava tremendo e se contorcendo. Ela ainda estava com febre e devia ter piorado. Deu para Harry ver, pois sua face e braços estavam bastante vermelhos. Harry correu para seu dormitório para trazer Rony. Quando os dois desceram, as únicas pessoas na sala comunal eram os gêmeos.

- Onde está Gina? - Rony perguntou.

- Na ala hospitalar. - Jorge disse solenemente.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou.

- Madame Pomfrey parece achar que ela está com catapora. - disse Fred.

- Mas ela não tem nenhuma marca. Tem? - perguntou Rony.

- Não. Ela tem as marcas internamente. Madame Pomfrey disse que é muito perigoso. - disse Jorge.

- Mas ela ficará bem. - disse Rony.

- Teremos de esperar para ver. Professora McGonagall mandou uma coruja para papai e mamãe.

- Eu irei vê-la. É melhor vocês voltaram para a cama. Eu informarei se algo acontecer. - Jorge disse enquanto saía da Sala Comunal.

Gina passou uma semana inconsciente. Harry nunca pensou que alguém pudesse ficar tão doente por conta de uma catapora. Ele e Duda tiveram quando estavam na escola primária. Ele apenas lembrava de ter ficado se coçando um pouco. Gina era uma das pessoas estranhas que reagem mal à doença. Ela teve vários ataques apopléticos, e teve febre de 40 graus por mais de cinco dias.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram naquela primeira noite. A Sra. Weasley ficou em Hogwarts por uma semana, até que Gina estivesse fora de perigo. Harry notou que Rony tinha agido estranhamente durante todo aquele episódio. Ele parecia não querer ver a irmã. Hermione disse que era o medo que tinha de perdê-la. Se ele não a visse doente, ele poderia fingir que ela estava bem. Isso não fazia sentido para Harry. Mas ele sabia que cada pessoa tem seu jeito de reagir aos problemas. Ele não estava a fim de dizer a Rony o que fazer. Após passar duas semanas na enfermaria, Harry e Hermione foram visitá-la, com Rony. Ela parecia melhor do que da última vez que Harry tinha-a visto, mas não muito. Ela não podia ficar sentada por muito tempo, e estava muito fraca.

No meio de Dezembro, Gina foi liberada da ala hospitalar. Os Grifinórios queriam dar-lhe uma festa, mas ela não estava em condições para isso. Harry iria vê-la sentada na mesma mesa, com todos aqueles livros ao seu redor. Várias vezes, ela adormeceu sobre os livros, e Harry avisou a Rony para levá-la ao dormitório.

Assim que Gina falou com Jorge, Harry pensou que talvez ele não tivesse dado muita atenção a ela. Isso o fez sentir-se mal, pois realmente gostava dela. Ela era inteligente, e engraçada. E, algumas vezes, nas quais ele realmente precisou de um amigo, ela esteve lá para ele. Durante o verão, ela sentou-se do lado de fora da Toca com ele, apenas esteve lá para ele. Ela tentou fazê-lo sorrir, e teve sucesso várias vezes. Agora ele se perguntava: Gina precisou dele, e ele não estava lá para ela? Ele parou com os pensamentos e se concentrou na conversa de Gina e Jorge mais uma vez.

- Não, Jorge, por favor, não se envolva nisso. - Gina pediu.

- Tudo bem. Não vou me envolver.

Gina sorriu docemente para seu irmão. Ele a abraçou e murmurou algo que a fez sorrir.

- Então, me diga, irmãzinha. O que eu posso te dar de Natal? Diga o que seu coração deseja, e você terá. - ele disse com um sorriso, embora a reação de Gina não foi outra senão um sorriso.

Mais uma vez, Harry viu que ela rompeu-se em lágrimas. E, novamente, Jorge a abraçou e implorou que ela o perdoasse por entristecê-la.

- Eu queria... Eu apenas queria que ele me visse. - ela gemeu.

- Shhh, está tudo bem. - ele a tranqüilizou.

- Eu só queria... Eu queria o Rony. Eu quero meu irmão de volta. - ela disse enquanto chorava no ombro de Jorge.

Harry estava chocado. Primeiramente, por conta da maneira que Gina tinha se emocionado. Segundo, porque ele não podia acreditar em como era convencido ao pensar que Gina estava falando dele, e ele pensou que Malfoy era convencido. Gina estava triste com Rony. Harry lembrou que os gêmeos contaram como Gina e Rony se relacionavam quando crianças, eles eram inseparáveis. O Weasley mais velho costumava se referir a eles como o segundo par de gêmeos. Harry nunca vira esse lado de Rony e Gina. Desde o momento que Gina chegou a Hogwarts, Rony se mantinha longe dela. No início, até Harry pensou que ela fosse a irmãzinha chata. Ele pensou que ela queria ficar próximo dele, de Rony e de Hermione apenas por conta de suas aventuras. Agora ele percebia que ela queria ficar próximo ao seu irmão. Por que Rony se mantinha distante dela? Certamente, se Jorge percebeu a maneira que Gina se sentia, Rony não teria também se apercebido? De uma coisa Harry tinha certeza: ele não gostou de ver Gina daquela maneira. Se seu irmão não podia dar-lhe o presente que queria, talvez ele pudesse.

Harry viu Fred retornar à sala comunal com um enorme sorriso em sua face. Ele escutou-o contar sobre o pequeno, mini-diabo sonserino, Eugene alguma-coisa-ou-outra, que achou o adorável presente nas escadas. Gina encaminhou os irmãos para fora da sala comunal. Eles a fizeram dar risadinhas e gargalhar assim que saíram. Harry sorriu ao vê-la sorrir; era daquela maneira que ele gostaria de vê-la. Agora, ele teria que descobrir como dar a ela o presente especial.

Harry prestou bem atenção em Gina nos dias seguintes. Ele não queria que ela ficasse só e triste no feriado. Poucos alunos tinham ficado na escola naquele ano, ela podia se sentir muito sozinha. Harry falou brevemente com Rony sobre a vida na Toca. Ele compreendeu que, se ele refrescasse um pouco a memória de Rony, isso poderia ajudá-lo em seus planos. No início, Rony não foi receptivo, mas Harry persistiu. Após aproximadamente um dia, Rony parecia desfrutar suas viagens às sendas da memória. Harry também notou que ele estava se aproximando de Gina, e falando calmamente com ela.

Assim que o Natal foi se aproximando, Harry começou a perguntar a Rony e Hermione quais presentes tinham comprado para seus familiares. Quando Rony deixou de mencionar o nome de Gina, Harry foi direto e perguntou que presente ele tinha comprado para ela.

- Esse é o problema. Eu ainda não comprei. Eu realmente não sei o que ela quer. - Rony disse.

- Que tal algum artigo de papelaria? - Hermione sugeriu. - Ou algum doce. Você sabe que ela tem um fraco por doces.

- Não. Eu quero dar a ela algo especial depois do que houve esse semestre. Eu sei que não demonstro isso, mas eu a amo muito. Eu pensei que nós fôssemos... - ele não terminou.

- Fôssemos o quê, Rony? - perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe. Perdê-la. - disse tristemente.

- Então por que você não mostra a ela? - disse Harry.

- Como? - perguntou um Rony confuso.

- Passe um dia com ela. Converse com ela. - ele sugeriu.

- Eu posso fazer isso agora. O que tem demais nisso? - Rony perguntou.

- Não, Rony, você não pode. Só vocês dois, como quando eram crianças. Você me disse que estavam sempre juntos. Você disse que Gina parecia mais feliz naquela época. Eu estou certo de que ela adoraria passar algum tempo junto a você. Só vocês dois. - Harry concluiu.

Rony disse que teria de pensar mais sobre aquilo, e subiu para o dormitório. Hermione olhou para Harry de uma maneira estranha.

- O quê? - Harry perguntou.

- Não sei. Você está tramando algo. Eu apenas não consigo saber o que é. - ela disse com um brilho em seus olhos, e também foi para seu dormitório.

Na manhã da véspera de Natal, Harry despertou com o barulho de gavetas abrindo e portas de guarda-roupa batendo.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou.

- Estou me preparando para dar à Gina seu presente de Natal. - ele disse.

- Hm. Você está um dia adiantado. - disse Harry.

- Não, não estou. Na verdade, estou cinco anos atrasado. - disse enquanto saía porta afora com um enorme sorriso na face.

Nem Harry nem Hermione sabiam aonde Rony tinha levado Gina. Hermione tinha visto os dois deixando a torre da Grifinória cedo da manhã. Ela ouviu Rony dizer à Gina que tinha uma surpresa para ela. Harry parecia estar uma pilha de nervos o dia todo. Seu humor não melhorou com os sorrisos furtivos e risadinha de Hermione para ele. Agora era ela que sabia de algo, e não iria contar a ele.

Por volta das nove horas da noite, Rony e Gina passaram pelo buraco do retrato. Harry não lembrava de ver Gina tão feliz. Os irmãos estavam rindo muito, até choravam. Os dois viram Harry e Hermione e se juntaram a eles no sofá.

- Vocês parecem ter tido um ótimo dia. - disse Hermione.

- Sim, nós tivemos. Não tivemos, Gina? - seu irmão perguntou.

- Sim! O melhor dia que tive em tanto tempo. - ela disse enquanto abraçava o irmão.

- Bem, eu estou com fome. Alguém quer dar uma passadinha na cozinha comigo? - perguntou Rony.

- Eu irei com você. - disse Hermione.

Assim que os dois saíram da sala comunal, Harry notou Gina sorrindo para ele.

- Então, teve um bom dia? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, muito mesmo, e eu acho que eu tenho que te agradecer por isso. - ela respondeu.

- A mim? - ele riu. - Eu nem ao menos sei aonde vocês foram.

- Talvez não. Mas estou certa de que você conseguiu fazer com que ele me levasse.

- Gina, eu não sei o que...

- Harry, eu sei que você estava lá naquela noite. Não olhe para mim como se não soubesse do que estou falando. Eu sei que você ouviu o que eu falei para Jorge. E... eu apenas quero agradecer. Você me deu o melhor presente que alguém poderia ter me dado. Você me deu meu irmão de volta.

Após esse pequeno discurso, Gina se inclinou em direção a Harry e deu-lhe um abraço. Então ela beijou-lhe, gentilmente, na bochecha. Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à escada dos dormitórios das garotas. Assim que alcançou a escada, ela virou-se para ele e disse:

- Feliz Natal, Harry.

- Feliz Natal, Gina. Boa noite. - ele disse enquanto assistia ela subir as escadas.

Harry estava cheio de um sentimento que ele não podia descrever. Ele realmente não tinha feito nada, de verdade, ele não tinha. Tudo que ele fez foi incitar algumas memórias que estavam trancadas no cérebro de Rony. Mas, fazendo aquilo, ele fez Gina feliz, como nunca a tinha visto antes. E, de certa maneira, ele não apenas deu à Gina seu pedido de Natal, ele também deu a si mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 2, Memórias

Capítulo Dois

MEMÓRIAS

  


- Ah, não posso acreditar. Como vamos descobrir quem são essas pessoas? Ele nem nos deu uma pista! - Gina Weasley murmurava quando colidiu com alguém o derrubando no chão.

- Ei, Gina. Se você queria ver o Harry, você só tinha que olhar para frente. Você não precisava derrubá-lo. - seu irmão, Rony, sorriu.

- Ai, Harry! Me desculpe. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Você está bem? - perguntou uma Gina nervosa.

- Eu estou bem. Nenhum dano causado. - ele respondeu.

- Então, irmãzinha, onde você estava? Antes de você derrubar o Harry, quero dizer. - Rony caçoou.

- Rony, deixa de implicar com ela. Gina, você está bem? - perguntou Hermione.

- Eu estou bem. Não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava pensando sobre a tarefa que o Professor Binns nos deu, só isso. - ela disse.

- Não pode ser tão ruim. É sobre o quê? Talvez possamos ajudar? - disse Harry esperançosamente.

- Ele estava de mau humor hoje. Designou o nome de uma pessoa para cada um de nós fazer um relatório sobre ela. Ele quer dois rolos de pergaminho sobre essa pessoa, para amanhã. - ela disse toda nervosa, novamente.

- Quem são, o que faziam? - perguntou Rony.

- É isso. Ele apenas nos deu nomes, nenhum detalhe. Eu não tenho nem idéia sobre por onde começar. E como se não tivéssemos outros trabalhos para fazer! Ele disse que isso vai valer vinte e cinco por cento da nossa nota. Eu gostaria de saber o que o aborreceu tanto...

Harry apenas olhou para Rony. Ele não estava querendo contar à Gina que ela tinha de agradecer a seu próprio irmão pela tarefa. Rony parecia muito nervoso, de fato. Ele torcia para que Hermione não oferecesse à Gina a informação que ela queria.

- Gina, qual é o seu trabalho? - perguntou Hermione.

- O nome dele é Cuithbeirt Crawford. Nunca ouvi sobre ele. - ela disse.

Harry e Hermione tinham olhares desnorteados. Nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar dessa pessoa também. Rony, entretanto, estava radiante.

- Gina, procure em Lista de monitores-chefes de Hogwarts. Você vai achá-lo lá. - disse seu irmão radiante.

- Rony, como você sabia disso? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ei, eu também estudo, sabia? Eu tenho de falar com Gina. Alcanço vocês na sala comunal.

Harry e Hermione se despediram de Gina. Assim que ela se afastou, os irmãos ouviram Hermione dizer o quanto estava orgulhosa, porque Rony estava se interessando pelos estudos. Ambos viram Harry balançar a cabeça e rir.

- Ok, confessa, Rony. Como você sabia quem ele era? - sua irmã perguntou.

- Bem, pra falar a verdade... Eu vi o nome dele mais vezes do que gostaria de lembrar. Eu poli aqueles distintivos de Monitores tantas vezes em detenções, aposto que podia te dizer todos os nomes deles. - Rony riu.

- Rony, eu te amo! - sua irmã sorriu e o abraçou. - Obrigada pela ajuda. Te devo uma.

- Sem problemas, apenas não conte à Hermione como eu sabia. E, além disso, eu estava te devendo uma. - disse bagunçando o cabelo dela e foi embora.

Gina não entendeu a última frase, e isso não a preocupou. Ela tinha dois rolos de pergaminho para escrever.

A lista de Monitores-chefes na biblioteca era extremamente útil. Não listava apenas as realizações de Crawford em Hogwarts, referia-se às suas realizações posteriores também. Gina teria facilmente dois rolos e meio de pergaminho. Não faria mal dar ao Professor Binns um pouco mais do que ele pediu.

Gina achou a Lista muito interessante. Ela deu uma olhada no seu irmão, Gui, e riu com algumas de suas entradas. Parte da lista incluía a sessão "Lembrança Favorita". A entrada dele para "Primeira ação adulta" era "derrubar Imogen M. num lance de Quadribol". Ela também notou que essa Imogen estava listada como o "Hobby favorito" de Gui. Ela precisava lembrar de perguntar a Gui sobre essa garota misteriosa.

Enquanto ela olhava de um lado para outro aquele livro maravilhoso, ela notou uma nota no pé da página por um dos Monitores *Mais informações nos Capitães de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Os olhos de Gina se iluminaram. Ela poderia procurar por Carlinhos também.

O livro de Quadribol também tinha uma sessão de memórias. As entradas de Carlinhos eram muito diferentes das de Gui. Como seus irmãos podiam ser tão diferentes? A "Primeira ação adulta" de Carlinhos era "Entrar num cercado de Dragões e se aproximar de um pela primeira vez." Estranho o suficiente, "Momento do Banquete Final Favorito", foi agarrar uma garota chamada Imogen. Ah, Deus! Ela realmente precisava conversar com os dois irmãos.

Já Percy era diferente dos seus outros dois irmãos mais velhos. "Ah, Percy, eu sabia que havia mais em você do que deixava transparecer", ela disse carinhosamente. A "Primeira Ação Adulta" de Percy foi "Escrever aos meus pais informando-os de que minha irmã caçula tinha sido levada para a Câmara Secreta". Além disso, seu "Momento mais Memorável" foi "Saber que Harry Potter e meu irmão, Rony, salvaram a vida de Gina". Gina teve de parar e limpar as lágrimas dos seus olhos. Percy era seu irmão mais mal-compreendido. Doeu nela lembrar das coisas que tinha pensado dele. Ela escreveria para ele, tinha de descobrir quem seu irmão realmente era.

Sendo bem mais nova que seus irmãos, ela se sentia fora da vida deles. Agora, olhando aqueles livros, ela sentiu que os conhecia melhor.

Assim que ela olhou para o livro de Quadribol, novamente ela notou uma entrada interessante. "Captura mais rápida do pomo de ouro", o quartanista Carlinhos Weasley alcançou esse recorde quando apanhou o pomo nos primeiros dez minutos de uma partida Grifinória/Sonserina em 1981. O recorde foi quebrado pelo segundanista Harry Potter durante uma partida Lufa-Lufa/Grifinória em 1992. Carlinhos ainda mantém seu recorde de "Captura mais longa do pomo de ouro", que ocorreu em seu quinto ano durante um jogo Corvinal/Grifinória em 1982. O recorde é de 7 horas e 36 minutos. Esse quebrou o recorde de 6 horas e 12 minutos alçando pelo... pelo.... "Oh, ele está aqui também", ela ofegou. "...Sextanista James Potter, durante uma partida Sonserina/Grifinória em 1978." Havia uma anotação próxima ao nome de James também. *Mais informações ver na Lista de Monitores-Chefes.

Gina não pensou que poderia machucar olhar nas entradas do pai de Harry. As informações estavam na biblioteca, porém ela achava estranho. Gina também notou uma anotação no fim da entrada de James. *Casou com Lílian Evans em 1979, ver Lista de Monitoras-Chefes, Lista do Clube de Duelos. "Oh, tem informações sobre a mãe dele também", ela falou sozinha. Após algum tempo, Gina sentiu que não estava certo olhar as entradas dos pais dele. Isso era algo para Harry, apenas para ele. Como ela iria contar a ele sobre aquilo? Ela podia apenas mandá-lo à Biblioteca, mas aquilo era tão impessoal. Ela queria fazer aquilo de uma forma especial para ele. Ela sentou-se com seus pensamentos até uma interrupção não bem-vinda aparecer.

- O que está fazendo, Weasley? Escrevendo outro cartão do Dia dos Namorados para o Potter? Você conseguiu uma palavra que rime com cicatriz na cabeça dessa vez? - veio a voz de Draco Malfoy.

Gina já estava quase dizendo algo desagradável, quando aquilo lhe deu uma idéia. "Dia dos Namorados! Perfeito! Eu poderia copiar isso e dar a ele. Além do mais, só faltam 3 semanas." Ela olhou para Draco e disse:

- Obrigada, Draco, você me deu uma idéia brilhante. Se você tiver outra, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para compartilhá-la comigo.

Draco olhou assombrado para ela. Ela estava tão educada. Entretanto, novamente, ela o insultou. Insultou? Embaraçado, ele foi embora e saiu da biblioteca.

* * *

Quando a ida a Hogsmeade chegou, Gina se arrumou e foi uma das primeiras alunas a deixar o castelo.

No café da manhã, Rony, Hermione e Harry discutiram os planos para o dia. Eles resolveram almoçar do Três Vassouras. Harry queria incluir Gina nesses planos, mas ele não a encontrou em lugar algum. Antes de eles saírem da escola, Colin Creevey disse que Gina tinha saído cedo, e ele acreditava que ela iria comprar uma nova pena, ou algo para aquela função. Rony e Hermione decidiram dar uma andada por Hogsmeade, enquanto Harry procurava Gina.

Harry achou Gina nos fundos da Loja de Pergaminhos olhando folhas decoradas.

- Ei. - ele disse.

- Oi, Harry. O que está fazendo aqui? - Gina sorriu enquanto perguntava.

- Bem, na verdade, eu estava procurando por você. Queria saber se você iria ao Três Vassouras conosco.

- Eu não planejei isso. Qual você mais gostou? - perguntou segurando três folhas de pergaminho, cada uma desenhada com sombras de figuras diferentes.

- Hm, eu gosto dessa com as vassouras e os pomos. Essa é legal. - ele começou. - Essa com as varinhas, hm, eu realmente não gostei dela.

- Por que, Harry? Eu achei bem bonitinha. - Gina respondeu.

- Bem, isso me faz lembrar um duelo de varinhas. E, isso realmente não me traz boas lembranças. Mas se você gostou...

- Ah, Harry, me desculpe. Eu não me dei conta. Eu só pensei... - ela não terminou.

- O quê? O que você pensou, Gina?

- Nada. Não é importante. Então, você realmente gostou das vassouras e pomos. Me ajuda a escolher outro tipo. - ela pediu.

- De qualquer maneira, para que é isso? - ele perguntou, curioso.

- Bem, hm, eu realmente não posso dizer. Você não se importa se eu não te contar. Se importa?

- Não, tudo bem. - ele disse. - Eu gostei desse também. - e ele segurou uma folha de pergaminho para Gina ver.

- Corujas? - ela sorriu. - Harry, por quê corujas?

- Gosto delas. Acho que isso me lembra Edwiges, e ela é muito especial para mim.

Gina olhou para ele com olhos inquisitivos, que pediam para que ele continuasse.

- Sabe, foi o Hagrid que me deu Edwiges no meu décimo primeiro aniversário. E, bem, ela foi meio que o primeiro presente de aniversário que recebi.

Gina novamente fitou Harry, mas com olhos de descrença.

- Harry, eu não entendo.

- É que minha tia e meu tio nunca comemoraram meu aniversário. Para falar a verdade, eu nem sabia quando era meu aniversário até completar cinco ou seis anos. - ele contou calmamente.

- Eu ainda não entendo. Como isso pôde acontecer? - ela perguntou, confusa.

Harry parecia olhar fixamente para um lugar que possuía memórias "não tão felizes". Ele não estava certo se deveria contar aquilo à Gina, mas parte dele queria contar. Ele achou, que era a parte dele que queria conhecê-la mais. E, além do mais, talvez ela devesse conhecê-lo mais. Ele enrugou a sobrancelha, e pôs as mãos nos olhos.

Gina se deu conta de que aquilo era difícil para Harry. Ela não achava que ele estivesse preparado para confiar nela.

- Harry, você não tem que me contar. Tudo bem. Me ajuda a escolher outro pergaminho. Eu preciso de três...

- Não, eu quero te contar. É difícil. Acho que você sabe que eu não gosto de falar sobre mim mesmo. Mas, eu quero te contar. Isso é, se você quiser ouvir...

- Claro. - ela disse. - Assim que estiver pronto, eu escutarei.

O rosto de Harry adquiriu uma expressão reservada, e assim que começou a falar, ele, mais uma vez, olhou para o lugar secreto.

- Era o aniversário de Duda, ele fazia cinco ou seis anos, eu não lembro exatamente. Após a festa, eu perguntei a minha tia quando era meu aniversário. Eu não lembrava deles terem mencionado isso. Ela olhou para mim como sempre olhava; como se eu tivesse dito um palavrão, ou tivesse quebrado sua bagatela favorita.

Ele olhou para Gina: - Ela sempre olhou para mim desse jeito. Eu acho que nunca a vi olhando para mim com algo diferente de desprezo.

Gina podia sentir um pequeno nó formar-se em seu estômago. Ela decidiu deixar Harry falar. Ela não interromperia por medo que ele parasse.

Harry continuou com sua história: - 31 de Julho, não me faça mais perguntas. - ele disse imitando a voz de sua tia.

Olhando novamente para Gina ele disse: - Eu fui até meu armário, e peguei um antigo calendário que minha tia tinha posto lá. Eu dividia meu armário com as aranhas e qualquer lixo que minha tia queria guardar.

Harry novamente olhou para o vazio: - Eu comecei a marcar os dias até meu aniversário. Então aconteceu. 31 de Julho chegou. Eu não sabia o que esperar. Os Dursley nunca tinham feito nada antes, mas eu tive esperança.

Ele balançou a cabeça como que se reprimindo e continuou: - Minha tia veio batendo em minha porta. Me disse para me apressar e me vestir. Duda desceu as escadas, e estava falando sobre ir ao cinema.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para Gina: - Eu não podia acreditar. Eles iriam me levar ao cinema. Para ver um filme americano que tinha acabado de ser lançado. Eu lembro de ter visto as propagandas. Era sobre um garoto que voltou no tempo num DeLorean.

Harry notou o olhar confuso de Gina por conta da sua última frase.

- DeLorean é um carro, um carro bem caro.

Assim que ele voltou a olhar para o vazio, sua voz se tornou mais baixa: - Nós entramos no carro. Minha tia dirigiu até a casa da Sra.Figg. Eu não entendi. A Sra. Figg iria conosco? Então, minha tia me mandou sair do carro. Eu olhei para ela chocado. Ela disse, "Você não pensou que eu estava te levando ao cinema, eu não iria gastar o dinheiro que seu tio batalha para ganhar com você; sua coisinha miserável! A Sra. Figg deve voltar logo. Vá esperar por ela nos degraus". Foi a primeira vez que reconheci o fato da minha tia me odiar de verdade.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. A dor em seu coração estava crescendo à medida que ele falava. Com que tipo de monstros ele vivia? Como ele conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa tão maravilhosa? Com AQUELE tipo que educação! E, além do mais, o que diabos deu em Dumbledore? Por que ele continuava mandando Harry àquele lugar miserável? Por meio dos pensamentos, ela percebeu que Harry continuava falando.

- ... Então, eu sentei lá. Quando minha tia voltou, ela achou que a Sra. Figg tinha me mandando esperar por ela nos degraus. Ela achou que eu tinha feito algo errado. Quando voltamos para casa, ela me trancou no armário. Eu nunca disse a ela que a Sra. Figg não tinha nem ao menos voltado para casa.

Estranhamente, um sorriso se formou no rosto de Harry. Ele também começou a balançar a cabeça novamente, embora, dessa vez, num pensamento feliz: - Eu sempre quis ver aquele filme; talvez um dia eu veja. De qualquer maneira, é por isso que considero meu décimo primeiro aniversário como o primeiro. E, claro, o porquê de eu amar tanto a Edwiges. - Assim que acabou sua história, ele mais uma vez olhou para Gina. Ele nunca esperou ver aquela visão diante dele. Entristeceu-o rapidamente saber que ele a tinha causado.

Gina ficou diante dele com lágrimas violentas fluindo por sua face. Seu lábio inferior tremendo ferozmente. Sua respiração estava rasa, e Harry achou que ela parecia lânguida.

- Gina, me desculpa, eu nunca deveria... - ele começou.

- Harry, eu não tinha idéia. - e ela se arremessou sobre ele, envolvendo seus braços na cintura dele.

- Sinto muito... - ela começou enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos para acalmá-la. - Aquelas... pessoas... bárbaros... como puderam... - ela não pôde continuar pois começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Harry a segurou firmemente. Ele alisava suas costas, esperando acalmá-la. Embora as recordações daquela estória tivessem trazido lembranças horríveis para ele, fez outra coisa também. Ele nunca imaginou que teria este efeito em outra pessoa. Ele nunca imaginou que Gina iria sentir sua dor da mesma maneira. E, por mais que se culpasse por ter trazido aquela dor a ela, ele estava ligeiramente contente por fazê-lo. Sabendo que alguém... Não! Sabendo que Gina se importava tanto com ele a ponto de ficar tão triste fez um pouco da dor desaparecer. Por mais terrível que a experiência fosse para ele, ajudou a fazer com que ele e Gina ficassem mais próximos. Afinal de contas, não era isso o que ele queria? Ficar mais próximo de Gina! Da próxima vez ele se certificaria de fazer isso com pensamentos felizes. Odiava ver Gina chorar. Agora ele tinha que fazê-la parar de chorar. Ele tinha de fazer algo para alegrá-la.

- Shhhh, está tudo bem. - ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela de novo. - Eu sobrevivi. Eu estou bem agora. Nada que eles façam vai me machucar de novo. Por favor, Gina, não chora mais. - assim que ele falou, ela levantou sua cabeça do ombro dele e olhou para ele.

Lentamente ele segurou sua face com as mãos, e enxugou suas lágrimas com os polegares. Ele acariciou as bochechas dela, e falou num modo confortante:

- Me desculpe por ter te contado isso. Eu não pensei que isso poderia ser tão perturbador. Eu não penso mais nessa época. Agora, quando eu penso no meu aniversário, eu penso no meu primeiro com Hagrid e Edwiges. E essa é uma lembrança bem mais feliz, não acha?

Gina sorriu para Harry. Ela estava quase falando quando o som de alguém limpando a garganta a interrompeu.

- Há algo que eu deveria saber? - Rony perguntou em voz alta e nervoso.

- Não, Rony, não há nada que precise saber. - Gina disse em um tom irritado.

- Eu achei que encontrar meu melhor amigo e minha irmãzinha nos braços um do outro merecia uma explicação. Não acha, Gina?

- Não, eu não acho! - disse secamente.

- E por que estava chorando? Seus olhos estão vermelhos! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Rony exigia uma explicação.

- Não é da sua conta, Rony. - disse sua irmã.

- Rony, calma, foi tudo culpa minha. - Harry pediu. - Eu estava contando uma estória à Gina, e isso a deixou perturbada, foi isso.

- Harry, você não tem que explicar nada a ele. - disse Gina.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Você poderia, por favor, tirar as mãos da minha irmã agora?

- Ah, você está tão irritante, Rony! Harry não tem que fazer o que você manda. - disse sua irmã, severamente.

- Tudo bem, fiquem calmos. Não vamos brigar aqui. Harry, eu e Rony estamos indo ao Três Vassouras. Vocês vêm? - disse a voz da razão, essa era Hermione.

- Sim, estarei lá num minuto. - Harry disse.

Enquanto Gina e Harry assistiam a Rony e Hermione saírem da loja, eles viram ela esfregando as costas dele tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Harry. O Rony consegue ser...

- Não, eu sei. Ele agiu da maneira certa. Eu ficaria preocupado se te encontrasse nesse estado também. - ele disse.

- Por quê, Harry?

- Porque eu não... Eu não gosto de te ver triste. É isso. - ele disse.

- Obrigada, Harry, isso significa muito para mim.

- Então, você vai nos encontrar no Três Vassouras? Eu certamente te devo o almoço agora. - ele disse timidamente.

- Você não me deve nada. - ela disse severa.

- Tudo bem, não devo. Contudo, eu ainda adoraria te levar para almoçar. Gina, você almoçaria comigo, por favor? - ele pediu.

- Sim, Harry. Eu adoraria.

* * *

Nas semanas anteriores ao Dia dos Namorados, se alguém estivesse procurando por Gina Weasley, esse alguém teria dificuldades em achá-la. Ela parecia desaparecer dentro de instantes. Um minuto estava na biblioteca, no outro, estava na sala comunal, então ia para seu dormitório. Ela não parecia estar evitando alguém em particular. Ela apenas parecia extremamente ocupada. Hermione percebeu isso e ficou de olho nela.

Enquanto estava sentada atrás do dossel fechado de sua cama, Gina ouviu alguém bater na porta do seu dormitório. Uma de suas colegas de quarto deixou que Hermione entrasse. Ela perguntou à Gina se elas podiam conversar.

- Gina, está tudo bem? Você parece bem distraída ultimamente. Estou preocupada com você. - disse Hermione.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione. Sinceramente, uma pessoa não pode trabalhar em um projeto sem ter alguém xeretando? - Gina disse um pouco irritada.

- Bem, eu apenas sei que você não tem nenhum projeto no seu ano. E eu sei que sua carga de tarefas tem sido leve... - Hermione não estava nem perto de acabar.

- Hermione, quem te mandou aqui?

- Ninguém me mandou aqui. Eu vim por conta própria. E não, eu não disse nada ao Rony ou ao Harry sobre isso. - ela concluiu.

- Tudo bem, eu irei te dizer o que estou fazendo. Mas você terá de jurar que não vai dizer uma palavra.

- Tudo bem, eu juro. O que você está fazendo? - Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu estou fazendo um presente para o Harry, e estou tendo problemas com um poema que quero escrever. - Gina disse enquanto via um olhar temeroso se formar nos olhos de Hermione. - Não se preocupe, não é um poema de amor. É um poema para um amigo, e o presente, se pode ser chamado assim, também é baseado em amizade. Eu não vou confessar meu eterno amor por ele, se é isso que te aflige.

- Você me deixou curiosa. Posso ver o presente? - Hermione perguntou.

- Não, nem eu mesma vi. É algo pessoal, apenas para ele. Se ele quiser dividir isso, ele o fará. - Gina disse.

Aquilo pareceu deixar Hermione confusa, então Gina explicou um pouco mais.

- Eu achei algumas informações sobre os pais de Harry. Eu usei um feitiço para copiar isso em alguns pergaminhos. Eu olhei as primeiras entradas, mas então parei. Eu não achei que seria certo saber sobre os pais dele antes de ele mesmo saber. Então, foi nisso que estive trabalhando. Eu queria escrever um poema ou uns versos sobre o presente, mas estou tendo problemas. - Gina concluiu.

Hermione não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas olhou fixamente para Gina. De repente, ela envolveu os braços ao redor da amiga e a abraçou. Quando Hermione a soltou, Gina viu que ela tinha lágrima em seus olhos.

- Hermione, o que houve? - Gina perguntou.

- Vocês dois! O que está faltando para vocês verem o que significam um para o outro? - Hermione questionou. - Você sabe sobre o Natal, não sabe, Gina?

- Sobre Rony me incluir na vida dele de novo? Sim, eu sei que Harry fez isso. Por quê? O que aquilo tem a ver com isso, Hermione?

- Você não vê? - disse Hermione. - Ambos, vocês dois, fazem de tudo para fazer um ao outro feliz. Vocês não compram presentes. Vocês dão algo que não é material. E, quando fazem isso, vocês dão uma parte de si. Isso é maravilhoso, Gina. Eu apenas queria que vocês dois vissem isso e...

- E o quê? Começar a namorar? Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. - Gina disse. - Isso nem passa pela minha cabeça, ou pela dele. Eu estou feliz por ser amiga do Harry. E acho que ele também está. Não vamos forçar algo que não irá acontecer, ok, Hermione?

Hermione deixou Gina com a tarefa dela. Enquanto ela descia até a sala comunal ela pensou, "e as pessoas achavam que eu e o Rony éramos cegos. Espero que eles percebam antes..." ela não queria terminar aquele pensamento. Ela se juntou a Harry e Rony, que jogavam xadrez.

* * *

O Dia dos Namorados chegou em Hogwarts conforme as corujas mergulhavam e entregavam suas correspondências. Edwiges desceu até Harry, ela tinha um pacote amarrado em sua pata.

Harry desamarrou o fardo dela, e ofereceu-lhe algumas fatias de bacon e pedaços de laranja. Com cuidado, ele abriu o pacote e leu a primeira folha de pergaminho. Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram Gina Weasley, mas ela não se encontrava na mesa da Grifinória aquela manhã. Ele lentamente olhou as outras duas folhas de pergaminho. Quando um nó se formou em sua garganta, levantou-se da mesa e deixou o saguão. Ele foi para a Torre de Astronomia e sentou-se para ler o presente mais vezes.

Na folha de pergaminho, decorada com corujas, ele leu:

  


Na biblioteca, eu vagueio freqüentemente

Procurando por irmãos que viveram vidas diferentes

Velhos volumes de recordações encontrei

Cheios de vidas e esperanças entrelaçadas como notei

  


Duas páginas que achei para você são especiais

Suas verdadeiras memórias, a de seus pais

Dessas páginas provém tamanha e óbvia felicidade

A maneira que viveram quando tinham nossa idade

  


Seu pai, forte e corajoso, como qualquer um podia reconhecer

Um travesso rebelde que abertamente conseguia oferecer

Amizade verdadeira aos outros, essa era sua maneira de ser

Guardados para serem lidos algum dia, os pensamentos ele para você

  


Sua mãe o amava, já foi convencido

Amava tanto que isso jamais poderia ser fingido

Outras coisas além de suas habilidades em feitiços

Apenas para você, estão guardadas nesse livro.

  


Harry, eu sei que isso lhe é especial, e você almeja

Espero que nossa amizade também seja

Eu te dou esse presente com todo meu coração,

Um sorriso do passado que nunca sairá da sua feição.

  


Harry sentiu aquele caroço se formar em sua garganta de novo. Como ela tinha achado recordações dos seus pais? Assim que olhou para a folha de novo, percebeu que já tinha visto ela antes. Esse era o pergaminho, o pergaminho que ele disse à Gina que gostou. Naquele dia que tinha contado a ela sobre seu aniversário. Naquele dia que almoçaram juntos, um dia que fazia parte das suas lembranças felizes.

A segunda folha de pergaminho, decorada com vassouras de corrida e pomos de ouro. Essa folha era sobre seu pai.

  


James H. Potter

Hogwarts, Setembro de 1972 - Julho de 1978

Apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória 1973 - 1978

Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória 1976 - 1978

Monitor da Grifinória 1976 - 1978

Monitor-Chefe 1978

Recordações especiais

  


Harry sentiu as lágrimas jorrarem dos seus olhos. Ele não estava certo de que podia fazer aquilo. Ele poderia ler aquilo? Eram informações sobre seu pai. Não apenas isso, eram algumas de suas memórias. Harry não se permitia ler a folha toda. Ele deu uma olhada em algumas entradas antes de suas emoções tomarem conta dele.

  


Melhor amigo: Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

Meu coração: Lily.

Mentor: Alvo Dumbledore

Melhor Professora: Professora McGonagall.

Momento mais engraçado: Sirius declarando seu amor a uma armadura.

Momento mais infeliz: Assistir ao Aluado sofrer.

Decisão mais estúpida: Deixar Sirius me convencer a fazer um vôo de teste na nova vassoura do tio de Paula na Torre de Astronomia.

Decisão mais inteligente: Pedir a Lily em casamento.

Como quero ser lembrado: Como Pontas.

  


Harry deixou o papel cair sobre seu colo. Ele sentou lá, sem se mexer, com medo até de pensar. Esses eram os pensamentos do seu pai, os sentimentos dele. Era como se seu pai estivesse sentado ali, contando tais coisas a ele. Harry deixou que as lágrimas viessem. Pensou no seu patrono. Aquele era seu pai, Pontas era seu pai; a maneira que seu pai gostaria de ser lembrado.

Levou algum tempo para Harry reunir forças para olhar a terceira folha de pergaminho. Aquela folha, decorada com Lírios do Vale, carregando a fragrância deles. Ele tomou coragem e leu sobre sua mãe.

  


Lílian Evans

Hogwarts, Setembro de 1972 - Julho de 1978

Membro da equipe de duelos da Grifinória 1972 - 1978

Capitã da Equipe de Duelos 1975 - 1978

Monitora da Grifinória 1976 - 1978

Monitora-Chefe 1978

Memórias Especiais

  


Harry agora entendia o porquê de Gina está olhando aqueles pergaminhos com as varinhas. Sua mãe estava no Clube de Duelos. Gina queria que cada pergaminho estivesse associado a seus pais. Ela tinha se empenhado tanto. Escolheu algo especial e o tornou mais especial ainda. Ele abaixou os olhos para ler as memórias de sua mãe.

  


Melhores amigos: As garotas da grifinória e os marotos.

Meu coração: James.

Mentor: Alvo Dumbledore.

Melhor professor: Professor Flitwick.

Momento mais engraçado: Assistir aos marotos voltarem à torre da Grifinória correndo apenas de toalha após as garotas da grifinória roubarem suas roupas no banheiro dos monitores.

Momento mais triste: Saber da morte dos meus pais.

Momento mais assustador: Assistir a James fazer um teste de vôo na nova vassoura do tio da Paula na Torra de Astronomia.

Momento que mais se orgulha: Ver Pontas pela primeira vez.

Decisão mais inteligente: Dizer "SIM" ao James.

Como quero ser lembrada:

Por meus professores - Esperta e corajosa

Pelas garotas - Como uma amiga verdadeira

Pelos Marotos - Quero que sintam medo e talvez até tremam uma ou duas vezes

Por James - Como o amor da sua vida, futura esposa, e mãe dos seus filhos.

  


Mais uma vez, Harry sentou-se, incapaz de se mexer. Essa era a sua mãe. Ela era engraçada, esperta, e ela era real. Essa foi a primeira vez que sentiu que sabia quem foram seus pais.

Harry ficou na Torre de Astronomia a maior parte do dia. Ele sentou lá e leu sobre seus pais. Seu coração transbordando de alegria e dor; alegria por finalmente conhecer seus pais, e dor por tê-los pedido.

* * *

Rony estava começando a entrar em pânico por conta do desaparecimento de Harry desde a hora do café da manhã. Hermione, surpreendentemente, não estava preocupada. Ela parecia saber de algo que ele não sabia, mas não estava dizendo. Rony notou que Gina parecia estar nervosa aquele dia. Ela não tinha aparecido no café da manhã. Ela só compareceu ao almoço porque ele literalmente a carregou até o Salão Principal. Após o jantar, Rony a achou sentada na sala comunal. Ela estava em uma das mesas, com seus trabalhos escolares ao redor. Mas sua mente obviamente estava em outro lugar. Rony imediatamente notou que ela estava torcendo as mãos. Esse era um dos hábitos que Gina tinha quando estava nervosa. Ela não tinha falado no desaparecimento de Harry. Ela não tinha perguntado sobre a coruja misteriosa que ele recebeu. Naquele momento ele soube que sua irmã também tinha informações sobre Harry.

Harry tinha adormecido na Torre. Tinha sido um sono relaxante. Pesadelos não tinham atormentado ele, nada de Voldemort, apenas um sentimento de paz interior. Tinha sido maravilhoso. Ele precisava achar Gina. Precisava agradecê-la. Ela tinha lhe dado um presente cheio de amor. Como ele podia re-pagar aquela gentileza? Ele seria eternamente grato a ela.

Assim que Harry entrou pelo buraco do retrato, toda sala comunal olhou para ele. Perguntas sobre onde ele estivera foram feitas. Rony estava furioso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Hermione o olhava com um sorriso de quem sabia de alguma coisa, mas não fez perguntas. Harry não respondeu nenhuma delas. Ele tinha um olhar de determinação em seus olhos. Ele procurou na Sala Comunal.

Finalmente, ele a viu. Ela parecia desconfiada. Ela parecia assustada. Ele saiu de perto de todos que estavam ao seu redor, e caminhou até ela.

Gina ficou de pé enquanto ele se aproximava, rezando para que não estivesse zangado.

Harry abraçou Gina e a ergueu do chão. Ele a abraçou forte e deixou que o abraçasse de volta. Os dois estavam sozinhos na Sala Comunal tumultuada. Assim que ele a pôs no chão, ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele a segurou pelo rosto enquanto lágrimas caíam dos olhos de ambos. Lentamente ele se inclinou e a beijou suavemente no espaço entre a bochecha dela e a boca. Quando ela olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, ele silenciosamente a agradeceu, e mais uma vez, eles se abraçaram.

Um alfinete caindo poderia ser ouvido na Sala Comunal. Um quintanista poderia ser empurrado com uma pena. O que diabos tinha acontecido ali? Todos esperaram Harry e Gina agirem novamente. Harry deu um passo para trás e segurou a mão de Gina na sua. Ele olhou fixamente para ela, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ele sabia que não conseguiria começar a contá-la o que sentiu sobre seu presente.

- Gina, eu... Obrigado. - ele disse.

- De nada, Harry. - ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Eu... você não sabe... eu... - ele tentou contar a ela.

- Harry, você não tem de dizer nada. Foi um prazer poder fazer isso por você. - ela confessou.

- Gina...

Gina levou sua mão até o rosto de Harry: - Você precisa dormir um pouco. Vá para cama. Nos falamos de manhã. - ela disse ternamente para ele.

Com os olhos brilhando, Harry sorriu para Gina. Ele se despediu e caminhou até o dormitório dos garotos.

- Boa noite, Harry. Bons sonhos. - ela disse enquanto caminhava ao seu dormitório.

Toda Grifinória observou aquela troca. Eles tinham assistido a Harry e Gina abraçados. Eles tinham visto Harry beijar Gina ternamente, e então ficar sem fala. Eles assistiram a eles se separarem e seguirem seus caminhos. Porém, apesar de tudo que viram, eles nunca saberiam de verdade o que tinha acontecido entre os dois amigos.


	3. Capítulo 3, A sala secreta

Capítulo Três

A SALA SECRETA

  


Era um melancólico dia de Março, muito frio e ventilado. Harry sentou na biblioteca, de costas para a porta. Ele esperava ter um pouco de paz. Estava tendo muitos problemas em se concentrar ultimamente. Podia ter sido por conta de muitas coisas em que andava pensando, mas ele sabia qual era. Rony e Hermione passavam muito tempo juntos, mas não era isso. O time da casa estava na corrida para o campeonato, mas também não era isso. Voldemort estava ficando cada vez mais poderoso. Harry sabia que aquilo deveria preocupá-lo, e realmente o preocupava. Novamente, não era aquilo que estava desconcentrando ele. O que o preocupava era seu relacionamento, ou a falta disso, com Gina Weasley.

Desde o Dia dos Namorados, Gina não saía da sua cabeça. Tudo bem, aquilo era uma mentira. Gina não saía da sua mente há algum tempo. A verdade era que ele estava pensando em Gina por mais de um ano. No início, ele encarou como um interesse fraterno. Mas, quantos irmãos normais querem esmurrar qualquer sujeito que fala com a sua irmã? Então ele pensou que fosse por causa dos Weasleys. Além do mais, eles tinham praticamente o adotado. Ele não deveria se importar com o bem-estar dela? Ainda, novamente, ele não sentia aquele nó no estômago quando Rony estava chateado, ou quando os gêmeos estavam com raiva. Não, esses sentimentos eram apenas por Gina. Foi preciso um presente especial dela para ele para que ele enfrentasse a realidade. E a realidade era que ele gostava de Gina, gostava muito dela.

Os pensamentos de hoje eram, entretanto, de preocupação. Não acontecia freqüentemente, mas ele começou a observar um padrão. Harry percebeu que se ele tivesse Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era uma chance de que Gina estivesse tendo um dia de folga. Às vezes durava apenas o dia, outras vezes durava um pouco mais. Mais uma vez, ele a tinha visto no corredor, sem prestar atenção, correndo para algum lugar. Quando ele tentou chamar por ela, ou ela não o ouviu, ou o ignorou. Ele realmente torcia para que ela não o tivesse escutado, não agüentava pensar na outra possibilidade. Ele tentou descobrir de onde ela vinha todas as vezes que a tinha visto. Mas, do que ele conseguiu reunir, ela tinha um período livre antes de cada encontro. Isto era algo que ele teria que investigar mais. Ele deitou a cabeça na mesa fresca da biblioteca e tentou clarear sua mente. Vê-la chateada realmente o preocupava.

Em uma mesa próxima, ele ouviu sussurros altos. Assim que olhou sobre seus ombros, notou um par de garotas do quinto ano; elas eram amigas de Gina. Olhando mais um pouco, ele notou que ela não estava com elas. Enquanto observava, mais duas se aproximaram da mesa balançando as cabeças. Ele escutou de perto, sem saber realmente o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo.

- Vocês não a encontraram? - perguntou uma garota que Harry reconheceu como Ash, uma das colegas de quarto de Gina. Seu nome verdadeiro era Ashley, mas por alguma razão estranha, todos a chamavam de Ash.

- Não, nós procuramos por toda escola. - disse Pauline, outra colega de quarto.

- É, e eu até fui falar com a morcega velha e perguntei se ela sabia onde ela tinha ido. Talvez ela pudesse usar sua visão-interior para coisas mais úteis. - Kristin, a última companheira de quarto, disse.

- Você não disse isso dessa maneira, disse, Kristin? - perguntou Ash.

- Não, mas deveria. Eu juro. Ela não tem nada melhor para fazer além de torturar a Gina? - Kirsten, suplicante, perguntou às suas amigas.

* * *

Torturar Gina? Quem estava torturando Gina? E por quê? Estas perguntas invadiram a mente de Harry. Ele estava quase se levantando e se juntando às garotas, quando pensou melhor sobre isso. Não, era melhor ele ficar onde estava. Iria apenas escutar um pouco mais da conversa. Afinal de contas, ele estava reunindo informações; não era como se estivesse espionando, ele tentou se convencer.

* * *

- Trelawney disse que Gina ficou com ela por aproximadamente quinze minutos, então foi embora. Ela não tinha idéia sobre onde Gina poderia ter ido. - disse Kristin.

- Conte a elas o que ela disse hoje. - disse Pauline.

- O quê? O que ela disse hoje? Aconteceu algo mais? Eu pensei que fosse a mesma besteira que ela vem repetindo todo ano. - disse Michelle, outra amiga de Gina.

- Espere, eu não estava lá hoje. Alguém pode me pôr a par da situação? - disse Robin, a última quintanista da mesa.

- Tudo bem, começou da mesma maneira de sempre. Trelawney olhou para Gina e ficou toda confusa. Gina olhou para mim e revirou os olhos. Ela me disse que precisava, realmente, desistir daquela matéria. - disse Ash.

- Eu não entendo. Ela tem feito isso com Gina desde o terceiro ano praticamente. Ela já deveria ter desistido. - disse Michelle.

Robin olhou para o grupo um pouco intrigada: - Ela mencionou o garoto de cabelos negros novamente?

- Na mosca. Tá vendo, você nem mesmo precisava estar lá para entender! - disse Kristin sarcasticamente.

- Olha, nem começa. Não sou eu que fico juntando Gina e Harry Potter em Adivinhações. - disse Robin rapidamente.

* * *

Aquela pequena menção do seu nome, realmente chamou a atenção de Harry. Quem estava juntando ele e Gina? O que diabos Trelawney, aquela morcega velha, tinha a ver com isso? Ele procurou escutar mais de perto.

* * *

- Robin, quantas vezes vamos te dizer isso? O garoto de cabelos negros não é Harry Potter. Você não lembra que Trelawney mencionou Harry e o tal garoto ao mesmo tempo? Ela até disse que eles eram pessoas diferentes. - disse Ash.

- Sim, sim, agora eu lembrei. É tão confuso. Ela é tão vaga. E eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas Gina sabe muito mais sobre isso do que está nos contando. - disse Robin.

- Ela está certa. Eu não acho que Gina ficaria tão chateada se não tivesse algo por trás de tudo isso. - disse Michelle.

- Gina é nossa amiga. Ela nos contaria se houvesse alguma verdade nisso. - disse Pauline.

Ash e Kristin baixaram os olhos, e não responderam às outras.

- Tudo bem, desembuchem vocês duas. Vocês sabem de algo, e não estão nos contando. Gina também é nossa amiga! - ralhou Michelle.

Ash e Kristin olharam uma para a outra, e silenciosamente concordaram em contar às outras o segredo delas.

- Certo. Sentem todas vocês. Kristin e eu viemos pensando bastante nisso, e traçamos uma linha do tempo.

- Uma linha do tempo? Do que estão falando? Como diabos vocês fizeram isso? - perguntou Pauline.

- Bem, vocês sabem, eu sempre faço boas anotações. - declarou Ash.

Assim que as outras acenaram de acordo, ela continuou: - Eu dei uma olhada nas minhas anotações de Adivinhações, e achei todas as vezes que Trelawney mencionou Gina e o garoto de cabelos negros.

- Você realmente tem isso anotado? - perguntou Robin um pouco chocada.

- Vocês querem escutar ou não? - repreendeu Kristin.

Todas as garotas assentiram com a cabeça e ficaram quietas, então Ash pôde continuar sua história.

- Bem, Trelawney começou com isso no terceiro ano. - Ash puxou uma pasta e abriu. As garotas estavam quase dizendo alguma coisa, quando Kristin olhou-as com um olhar que dizia "calem a boca e escutem, senão...".

- Eu examinei minhas anotações, e escrevi todas as vezes que ela mencionou o garoto de cabelos negros e Gina, e as poucas vezes em que ela mencionou Harry também. A primeira vez foi no primeiro dia de aula.

Em uma imitação precisa de Professora Trelawney, Ash falou: - Minha querida, você tem um passado misterioso com um garoto de cabelos negros. Você acredita que ele se foi, mas temo que esteja errada. Você o encontrará novamente.

Ash, vendo a expressão de Michelle, falou primeiro: - Sim, eu escrevi palavra por palavra. Você sabe como eu sou quando o assunto é anotações. Agora, façam silêncio, e me deixem terminar. - Michelle sorriu, balançou a cabeça e deixou Ash terminar.

- A maior parte do terceiro ano é a mesma coisa. Ele se foi. Você está errada. Encontrará ele de novo. Bla, Bla Bla. Então, lá pro fim do ano, ela disse uma coisa estranha. - notando a cara das outras, ela respondeu à pergunta delas. - Sim, estranha mesmo para Trelawney.

Imitando a voz estranha da professora, Ash falou novamente: - "Ah, sim, minha querida. Você está preocupada com alguém próximo a você. Próximo ao seu coração, contudo, tão longe do seu alcance. Mais uma vez, ele deverá encontrar o garoto de cabelos negros. Embora, ele não será reconhecido, como uma vez foi. Temo que o garoto de cabelos negros tenha mudado, e tenha adquirido outra aparência. Contudo, você e seu coração sempre o reconhecerão, mesmo que os outros não o façam. Temo que seu coração não sobreviva a esse encontro. Eu vejo a morte muito próxima a ele. Apesar de que, essa nova aparência não tenha nenhum conhecimento sobre seu encontro e do seu coração com ele, eu temo que, no momento certo, ele será informado".

- Ash, você está me assustando. O que diabos significa isso? E quem diabos é "seu coração"? - disse Robin.

Kristin assumiu nesse momento: - Essa predição aconteceu no fim do terceiro ano. Você lembra o que estava acontecendo no fim do terceiro ano? - ela olhou para suas amigas que estavam na mesa.

- Isso foi durante o Torneiro Tri-Bruxo. - disse Pauline.

- Exato, e quem você acha que seria o coração de Gina? - disse Kristin sarcasticamente.

- Ah, cai na real. Bem, nós todas sabemos que Gina teve, e eu enfatizo, TEVE, uma quedinha pelo Harry. Mas isso acabou, eles são apenas amigos agora. - disse Michelle.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Gina mantém muita coisa de sua vida em segredo. Seu primeiro ano, aquele diário, aquele que ela não tem mais. E principalmente Harry. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, eu diria que ela nem ao menos conheceu Harry Potter. Isso porque ela fala muito pouco nele. Mas de algo eu sei. Harry é de quem Trelawney está falando. Aqui está o que ela disse após o torneio. - disse Ash.

- Minha querida, você está aliviada, mas não comemore a vitória ainda. Embora seu coração esteja vivo, parte dele morreu. Ele se sentirá culpado pela ressurreição do Lorde das Trevas, e pela morte do outro garoto de cabelos negros. Será muito depois dele perceber que não pode mudar o destino. Escute seus sonhos. Preste atenção. Você não está fora do alcance do garoto de cabelos negros. Um traidor, uma vez fingindo-se de amigo, irá informá-lo em breve sobre o último encontro. - Ash revelou na imitação precisa.

- Ash, você está dizendo que o garoto de cabelos negros é Vold... - Robin estremeceu quando tentou terminar a palavra, mas não conseguiu.

- Ash, isso é loucura. Quando Gina poderia ter encontrado o Lorde das Trevas? E mesmo que tivesse, ela não estaria morta? - disse Michelle.

Ash olhou para as amigas. Com uma voz triste, ela disse: - Eu não sei. Tudo que sei, é que algo aconteceu à Gina no primeiro ano. Antes de todas nós sermos amigas dela. Eu sempre pensei que ela fosse nostálgica, ou um pouco sensível ao que estava acontecendo. Agora, com todas essas coisas que Trelawney disse, eu quero saber. Nenhuma de vocês ouviu falar que Harry salvou a vida dela? E tem mais. Vocês querem que eu continue?

* * *

- Sim, por favor, continue. - Harry pensou.

* * *

- Sim, por favor, continue. - disse Pauline.

- Ano passado foi a mesma coisa: garoto de cabelos negros isso, garoto de cabelos negros aquilo. Ela não foi bem específica até o terceiro semestre. Então, ela começou a mencionar o outro garoto alto. - o grupo assentiu e Ash continuou.

- Oh, minha querida. Vejo que ainda está ocupando seu pensamento com muitos garotos. Eu acho que seria melhor você se concentrar, talvez, num outro assunto. - Ash olhou para as garotas. - Lembram que Gina ficou muito irritada com ela, e disse que seus pensamentos estavam em outra coisa além de garotos, já que suas notas eram tão altas. - as outras assentiram, sorriram, e pediram para Ash continuar.

- Então a morcega velha começou a falar do garoto alto. - o grupo assentiu.

- Minha querida, vejo que seus pensamentos caíram em outro. Um garoto alto, que possuiu seu coração uma vez. Muito mais próximo que seu coração de antigamente. - Ash parou e comentou que a professora Trelawney parecia um pouco irritada com Gina. - Eu vejo que você chama por ele mais uma vez. Sinto dizer, mas ele não vê você. Mesmo na doença, ele não estará ao seu lado. Ai, eu vejo seu coração, ao seu lado, assistindo, ou talvez, esperando. Por todo o tempo, suas noites são consumidas pelos sonhos que vocês ainda tem com o garoto de cabelos negros. - Ash acenou para Michelle, para que ela dissesse o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Michelle começou: - Eu disse pesadelos. Eu lembro daquele dia. Gina estava espumando de raiva; ela estava aborrecida com Trelawney. Gina disse "sonhos que ainda tem, sua estúpida", algo que não repetirei, "você nem ao menos reconhece um pesadelo quando o ver com sua visão interior". Eu perguntei à Gina sobre isso, e ela disse que não queria falar sobre aquilo. Eu não sei se ela tem ou não pesadelos, não estou em seu dormitório, mas ela nunca mencionou nada a mim.

Pauline Kristin balançaram a cabeça negando a pergunta sobre os pesadelos, mas Ash não.

- Ela tem. Todas as noites. - Ash disse.

Ela, vendo o olhar que Kristin e Pauline lançavam sobre ela, continuou: - Gina lança um feitiço silenciador em sua cama todas as noites. Eu a ouvi fazer isso uma noite. Eu fiquei acordada e esperei. Não ouvi nada, mas vi as cortinas da sua cama se mexendo. Eu levantei, e fui vê-la. Ela estava no meio de um pesadelo horrível. Eu não estou bem certa, mas acho que ela não passa uma semana sem ter um pelo menos. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual passei a anotar tudo que Trelawney diz. Ela pode não acertar muito no que prediz, mas com Gina, existe alguma verdade. Algo a assombra, algo que ela não vai dividir com ninguém.

* * *

Harry precisou de toda força que pôde reunir para permanecer sentado, e não sair da biblioteca à procura de Gina. Ele sabia que o garoto alto que Trelawney mencionou era Rony. Aborrecia-o a idéia de que a professora tivesse olhado para Gina como se esta fosse uma qualquer. Ele ficou mais aborrecido com os sonhos. Ele sabia como era aquilo. Matava-o por dentro saber que Tom ainda perseguia Gina. E aquela Trelawney era estúpida o suficiente para não desistir desse assunto com ela. Por que Gina não foi a Dumbledore, e pediu para que ele falasse com a professora? Por que ela não disse nada para Rony, para ele, ou até mesmo para Hermione? Por que estava sofrendo sozinha? Ele quebrou aquela linha de pensamento e continuou a escutar a conversa das quintanistas.

* * *

- ... até mesmo desistir de Adivinhação não iria resolver o problema. Trelawney procura Gina nos corredores. Você não lembra o que aconteceu no Dia dos Namorados? - disse Kristin.

- Não! - disse Robin. - Onde eu estive naquele dia? O que aconteceu?

No momento em que Michelle começou a falar, Harry ficou grudado na conversa: - Nós estávamos indo para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nós nem ao menos tivemos Adivinhação aquele dia. De repente, Trelawney surgiu até Gina e agarrou seu braço. Você fala, Ash, você sabe imitar a voz da morcega velha melhor.

Ash imitou a professora: - Minha querida, pense antes de dar um presente a alguém que considera querido. O presente que você deu trouxe aflição e dor a ele. Enquanto conversamos, eu o vejo, no alto de uma torre, com lágrimas na face e no coração.

- Espera um pouco. - disse Pauline. - Se isso foi no Dia dos Namorados, então Trelawney não sabia do que estava falando. Esse foi o dia em que Harry abraçou Gina na Sala Comunal. Esse foi o dia em que ele a beijou, bem na nossa frente. Que tipo de dor causaria essa reação?

- Sei o que quer dizer. - disse Ash. - Eu perguntei a ela sobre aquele dia, e ela não irá contar. Então, não tenho a mínima idéia sobre que presente Trelawney estava falando. - após dizer isso, Ash notou um olhar diferente nos olhos de Kristin. - Certo, Kristin, desembucha. O que você sabe?

Kristin riu: - Nada demais, na verdade. Eu apenas, meio que ouvi Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger falando sobre isso um dia.

- Você quer dizer que estava espionando eles. - disse Pauline, enquanto ria.

- Escutando, espiando, seis de um, meia dúzia de outro. - Michelle riu silenciosamente.

- Desembucha. - disse Ash.

- Não é nada. Hermione disse que Gina deu a Harry algumas informações. Mas, ela nem ao menos sabia o que eram, porque Gina não mostrou a ela. Na verdade, ela contou a Rony quem nem mesmo Gina sabia sobre o que eram essas informações. De alguma forma, ela copiou por meio de mágica essas informações para Harry, e deu a ele. Ela disse à Hermione que era muito pessoal, e se Harry quisesse que ela visse isso, ele a mostraria um dia. Mas, o que quer que fosse, ela foi abraçada e beijada por isso. Então, deve ter sido algo muito bom. E isso mostra que Trelawney é uma completa fraude. - disse Kristin.

* * *

Harry, mais uma vez, ficou chocado com aquela conversa. Ele não sabia que Gina não havia lido as memórias dos seus pais. Ele pensou que ela tivesse lido. Ele não tinha contado a Rony e Hermione sobre o presente, e nem Gina. Isso era algo que apenas eles dois sabiam. Preocupava-o o fato de Gina ter se esforçado tanto por ele, e ela não tinha nem idéia sobre o que eram essas memórias. Ele iria consertar aquilo. Assim que a achasse, ele iria falar com ela. Ele iria compartilhar aquele presente extraordinário com ela.

* * *

- Então, o que houve hoje? - perguntou Robin.

- Trelawney estava falando sobre sua visão interior isso, visão interior aquilo, quando entrou em transe de novo. Eu realmente achei que Gina ia se levantar e sair. Ela dizia isso com o olhar. Parecia que ela sabia que Trelawney ia dizer algo que ela não gostaria de ouvir. - disse Pauline.

Ash fez a voz de novo: - Minha querida, vejo que se reuniu à sua alma gêmea de novo, um tipo de irmão. Isso você deve ao seu coração. Cuidado com os presentes da alma que vocês trocam. Pois eles aproximam sua destruição. O garoto de cabelos negros sabe, ele está te procurando de novo. Ele espera por você e seu coração. Se se unirem, tornarão mais fácil a tarefa de capturá-los juntos. Pois juntos é como ele quer vê-los. Porém, ele só buscará vingança de sangue em você. Pois seu coração deverá morrer lentamente quando ele reviver seu falecimento.

- Sou só eu, ou Trelawney é a coisa mais assustadora da face da Terra? - perguntou Pauline.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu sei porque Gina escapou. - disse Michelle.

- Bem, por favor, nos esclareça, porque eu, pela primeira vez, não faço a mínima idéia. - disse Kristin.

- Vocês não vêem? - perguntou Michelle. - Trelawney disse que ela tinha se reunido. Deve ter sido por conta do Rony. Lembram que na época do Natal, eles se aproximaram de novo. Trelawney disse que o coração dela fez isso. Isso deve significar que Harry os fez se aproximarem. Então ela disse alguma coisa sobre presentes. Bem, Harry deu o Rony à Gina, e Gina deu informações a Harry. E se eles continuarem a dar presentes um ao outro, eles vão se tornar, eu não sei, próximos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Então se Gina e Harry se tornarem um casal, o garoto de cabelos negros virá atrás deles? - perguntou Pauline.

- Mas esperem. - disse Robin. - Você não disse que achava que o garoto de cabelos negros era Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

- Sim. - Michelle continuou. - Então, Trelawney acha que se Harry e Gina ficarem juntos, o Lorde das Trevas virá atrás deles. Mas ele vai matar apenas Gina. Eu acho que ele fará Harry assistir a isso. Você viu como ele estava depois de Cedrico Diggory. Ele estava muito confuso. E eles nem ao menos eram amigos de verdade, pelo menos eu acho que não eram. Se Harry visse Gina morrer, acho que isso o mataria por dentro. Isso é o que Trelawney quis dizer quando disse, "Pois seu coração deverá morrer lentamente quando ele reviver seu falecimento", Gina deve achar que ela está certa nem que seja um pouco, caso contrário, não teria corrido.

- O que iremos fazer? Não podemos sentar aqui e esperar. Podemos? - perguntou Robin.

- Bem, até Gina confiar em nós, é tudo que podemos fazer. - disse Ash solenemente.

- Eu também não gosto disso, mas Ash está certa. Iremos esperar até que Gina queira nossa ajuda. - concordou Kristin.

* * *

Aquilo podia ser o que as quintanistas fariam, mas não um certo sextanista. Harry esperou as garotas deixaram a biblioteca. Ele não queria que soubessem que estivera ali. Não queria que suspeitassem de que ele tivesse ouvido a conversa delas. Ele teria de ir até seu malão para pegar o mapa. Muitas vezes, ele agradeceu pelo mapa ter aparecido em seu malão no começo do seu quinto ano. Não sabia como tinha conseguido o mapa de volta, mas estava feliz por tê-lo. Uma vez estando com o mapa, acharia Gina. Então ele teria de conversar com ela. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria dizer. Ele apenas sabia que tinha de estar lá para ela. Talvez ela falasse com ele. Afinal de contas, ele sabia sobre quem Trelawney estava falando. Ele esteve na Câmara com Gina. Ela não tinha de ter medo de falar com ele; eles eram amigos. E, ele queria ser mais que isso. Trelawney mesmo, se referiu a ele como seu coração. Era o coração dela? Bem no fundo, ele rezava para ser.

* * *

Ele apanhou o mapa, e saiu da Sala Comunal. Não havia nenhum sinal de Rony e Hermione, então não haveria perguntas. Harry entrou no armário de vassouras e iluminou o lugar com sua varinha. Ele procurou por Gina no pergaminho. A primeira vez, ele não a viu. Se ela estivesse fora da área do castelo, ele não estava com sorte. O mapa só mostrava o castelo e sua área exterior. Então, da segunda vez que olhou, notou algo. Num cômodo pequeno, perto de uma das escadarias, viu o ponto indicando ela. Ele não reconheceu aquela sala. Não lembrava de ter visto sala alguma perto das escadarias. Mas, ele lembrou que o castelo estava sempre mudando. Cômodos pareciam subir e descer antes mesmo de você percebê-los.

Quando ele subiu as escadas, procurou a sala, mas ela não estava lá. Ele olhou para o mapa; Gina e a sala estavam realmente lá. Então, as escadarias começaram a mexer, e lentamente uma porta apareceu. Ele bateu gentilmente, e viu que o ponto correu. Ele bateu de novo, e a porta abriu. Não ficou feliz com a visão diante dele. Gina tinha chorado. Seu rosto estava vermelho e corado. Seus olhos também estavam vermelhos, e ele podia dizer que eles estampavam sofrimento. Quando ela o viu, desatou a chorar e sentou no chão. Harry entrou no cômodo, e fechou a porta atrás dele. Sentou no chão próximo à Gina. Gentilmente a trouxe para perto, e a abraçou. Acariciou os cabelos dela e falou calmamente com ela. Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem. Que ninguém iria machucá-la. Que ele, Harry, estaria lá para ela, e que nunca a deixaria. Eles ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo. Por fim, os dois adormeceram. Gina no colo de Harry. Harry no chão, com seus braços ao redor da cintura e dos cabelos dela. A cabeça dela apoiada no

Harry acordou algum tempo depois. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo estivera no chão, mas seus músculos estavam tensos. Gentilmente, ele afastou Gina dele. Ele cuidadosamente a levantou, e procurou um lugar para colocá-la. Bem no canto, notou um sofá, e em frente, uma cadeira. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, a levantou e andou até a área do sofá. Lentamente, ele a deitou em cima do sofá. Pegou o lençol, que estava por trás do sofá, e a cobriu. Acariciou sua face, se inclinou, e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele foi até a cadeira, sentou, e ficou a observá-la. O que ele iria fazer? Ela parecia tão perdida quando ele entrou. Ele iria esperar que ela acordasse. Então, iria aproveitar para fazer algumas perguntas. Primeiro, ele teria de achar um caminho para sair daquela sala. Tinha acabado de perceber que a porta pela qual tinha entrado não estava mais lá. Aquela tarde estava se mostrando bastante interessante. Harry fechou os olhos para descansar, e logo adormeceu.

Estava escuro quando ela acordou. Isso acontecia freqüentemente, ela tinha adormecido muitas vezes naquela sala. Não tinha acendido as velas, gostava da escuridão. Por alguma razão, aquela sala era confortante para ela. O que era estranho entretanto, era que ela não lembrava de ter deitado no sofá. Ela certamente não tinha se coberto com o lençol. Forçou-se a lembrar.

Gina começou a conversar por pensamento: - Eu vim até a sala após me encontrar com Trelawney. Eu estava chateada de novo. Trelawney disse para que eu ficasse longe do Harry. Voldemort sabia sobre o diário e eu. Ele sabia que Harry havia me salvado, e destruiu Tom. Voldemort está atrás da gente. Bem, é isso que a morcega velha pensa. Mas ela esteve certa no passado. Ok, não pense nisso. Por alguma razão, eu estou calma, e me sinto em paz. Como eu fui parar no sofá? Ok, eu vim para essa sala. Eu estava chorando. Eu fiquei aqui por um tempo. Alguém bateu na porta! Harry! Harry bateu na porta! Ele entrou. E, oh meu Deus, como fui idiota. Ele estava tão doce. Me abraçou. Tocou meu cabelo. Ele disse.... Ele disse que sempre estaria lá para mim. O que aconteceu em seguida? Lembre, Gina, lembre. Ok, eu senti como se estevesse sendo carregada. Então ele me cobriu. E então... Não, ele não poderia. Mas, pareceu como se alguém tivesse beijado minha testa. Preciso saber se ele ainda está aqui.

Gina tateou por sua varinha no bolso da sua túnica. Ela tirou-a do bolso e apontou-a para as velas, como já tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Dentro de segundos, velas iluminavam a sala. Ela olhou para a cadeira que ficava de frente ao sofá, e abafou uma risada. Lá estava Harry. Ele estava dormindo.

- Deus, ele é lindo. Eu queria poder ir até ele, mas eu não confio em mim mesma. - ela disse para si.

- Harry. - ela disse docemente assim que deitou no sofá.

- Humrph. - foi a resposta dele.

Gina teve que ri para si mesma. Ele era tão fofo quando dormia.

- Harry, acorde agora, deve ser tarde. - ela disse gentilmente, não queria assustá-lo.

- Tudo bem, humrph, me dê um minuto... Rony... estou tentando... - ele disse com sono.

Gina não pôde se conter, dessa vez ela riu alto.

- Harry, vamos, acorde. E eu não sou Rony! - ela disse rindo.

- Gina? O quê? Huh? Onde? Oh, essa cadeira não é nada confortável. - ele disse sonolento.

Tudo que Gina conseguiu fazer foi rir. Ela imaginou se ele acordava daquela maneira toda manhã. Aquilo era algo que gostaria de descobrir. "Virginia Weasley, tire esse pensamento sujo da sua mente", ela ralhou consigo mesma.

- Hm, oi, Gina. - ele disse timidamente.

- Oi, Harry. Dormiu bem? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado. E você?

- Sim, melhor do que tenho dormido ultimamente. - ela respondeu.

Ele não ia perder muito tempo, iria perguntar a ela agora.

- Gina, por que estava aqui? E por que estava chorando?

- Harry, poderíamos falar sobre isso uma outra hora, por favor? - ela pediu.

- Não, eu gostaria de saber.

- Harry, é uma longa história. E, bem, eu não acho que estou pronta para falar sobre isso. - ela tentou convencê-lo.

- É sobre o que Trelawney falou na aula hoje? - ele perguntou.

- Como sabe disso? - ela o questionou.

- Eu te contarei, se você responder minha pergunta primeiro. - ele disse.

Gina olhou para ele de uma maneira estranha. De todas as pessoas, Harry era a que ela menos queria envolver naquilo. Mas aquilo tudo envolvia ele. Talvez ele devesse saber a verdade. Ela apenas teria de tomar cuidado com a maneira que explicaria a ele.

- Sim, eu estava chateada com o que ela disse. Você sabe o que ela disse?

Ele assentiu.

- Mas você entende o que ela disse?

Ele assentiu de novo.

Gina corou, e colocou as mãos no rosto. Ela não tinha percebido que ele tinha se movido para perto dela no sofá. Passou os braços pelos ombros dela, e a puxou para si enquanto ela se inclinou para o lado dele. Ela não estava chorando, mas ele devia saber que ela precisava de conforto. Ela se sentia calma, à vontade, quando estava perto dele. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins quanto Trelawney fazia elas parecerem, ela pensou. Os dois ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo, ambos dando e recebendo conforto.

- Gostaria de falar sobre isso? - ele perguntou após quase meia hora que estavam abraçados.

- Não, mas eu falarei. Harry, como sabia onde eu estava? - ela perguntou.

- Eu usei o mapa. - ele sabia que os gêmeos tinham contado a ela sobre o mapa.

- Mas, por que estava me procurando?

- Quando eu te vi no corredor hoje cedo, você parecia aborrecida. Então eu ouvi algumas coisas na biblioteca. Eu sabia que precisava achar você. - ele disse honestamente.

- Você me viu no saguão? Eu não me lembro disso. - ela disse.

Harry sorriu com aquilo. Ele tinha torcido para que ela não estivesse o ignorando.

- O que você escutou na biblioteca? - ela perguntou.

- Suas amigas estavam lá. - ele notou o olhar dela e acrescentou. - Não fique chateada com elas. Elas se importam muito com você. Estão muito preocupadas com você.

O olhar dela amoleceu: - Fico surpresa de elas estarem falando tão alto. Espero que ninguém mais tenha ouvido. - ela comentou.

- Bem, - ele disse bastante constrangido. - eu estava meio que, espionando a conversa.

Gina olhou surpresa para ele, mas não estava brava. Na verdade, ela ficou bastante feliz de ouvir aquilo. Ela sorriu docemente, e seus olhos disseram para que ele continuasse.

- Elas estavam procurando por você. Disseram que você estava chateada. Algo sobre o que tinha acontecido em Adivinhações. Eu não pude evitar. Eu tinha visto como estava aborrecida, e eu imaginei que suas amigas poderiam ter as respostas. - ele disse se desculpando.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu acredito em você. O que elas disseram?

- Bem, elas começaram a falar sobre o que Trelawney tinha dito. Fizeram uma retrospectiva sobre o que ela tinha dito durante esses anos. - Gina o interrompeu.

- Como elas lembrariam? - então ela riu. - A não ser que Ash tenha escrito todas elas. - Gina notou o olhar de Harry. - Ela escreveu, não foi?

- Hm, sim, ela escreveu. Gina, não fique...

- Não estou zangada. Essa é a Ash. Ela é igual ou pior que a Hermione quando se trata de anotações. - Gina riu e balançou a cabeça. - Continue, eu quero saber tudo.

- Elas falaram da primeira aula de vocês, e sobre o que ela disse antes e depois do Torneio. Elas mencionaram seu irmão, e...

- E o quê, Harry?

- O dia dos namorados. - ele disse tristemente.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e olhou para seu colo: - Oh, torci para que elas não tivessem mencionado isso.

- Gina, você não me trouxe dor alguma. Aquele foi o melhor presente que alguém poderia ter me dado. Eu não mentirei para você. Eu chorei. Gina, como um bebê. Mas não estava magoado. Estava sentindo falta de meus pais. Eu estava achando meus pais. Isso é o que você me deu. Você me deu meus pais. Você sabe como isso é maravilhoso? Não escute o que a morcega velha disse. Você não me magoou. Está ouvindo?

Gina olhou para Harry com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele também estava com os olhos cheios delas. Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou. Ele a beijou docemente na testa, e a segurou mais forte. Gina abraçou Harry de volta, e o agradeceu. Novamente, os dois ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo.

- Harry, elas mencionaram o que Trelawney disse hoje?

- Sim, e eu quero dizer algo sobre isso. Confesso que algumas de suas predições são verdadeiras. Mas ela não entende tudo corretamente. Ela geralmente confunde as coisas em certos pontos. Então, eu acho que Voldemort sabe sobre o diário, e ele provavelmente virá atrás de nós. Mas, eu não acho que as coisas vão acabar da maneira que ela diz. E essa é a verdade, Gina. Eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo porque uma vidente velha e louca diz que deveríamos. Eu adoro ser seu amigo, e acho que você também. Nós nos tornamos próximos nesse último ano, e eu não quero que isso termine. Você entende o que estou dizendo?

Gina tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos: - Fico feliz por saber que pensa assim. Eu realmente gosto de ser sua amiga. E também não quero que isso acabe. Mas, eu não quero que se machuque por minha causa.

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse. Ele agarrou a mão dela: - Olha, Voldemort está vindo atrás de mim, quer você queira, quer não. Eu preferia poder olhar para trás e lembrar dos bons momentos com você, do que olhar para trás e não ver nada.

Gina, ainda de mãos dadas com Harry, assentiu.

- Então, você está bem agora? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu estou melhor. Eu não posso deixar que ela tire a melhor coisa de mim. Eu apenas desejo que ela desista dessa coisa de "garoto de cabelos negros".

- Por que você não fala com Dumbledore sobre ela? Talvez ele a faça parar. - Harry disse.

Gina discordou com a cabeça: - Dumbledore mencionou algo a mim uma vez. Eu não acho que alguém tenha dito alguma coisa a ele, eu sei que não disse. Mas ele veio até mim. Ele disse que nem sempre queremos ser lembrados de experiências ruins, mas a prevenção pode ser uma boa aliada. Eu acho que ele sente que devo ficar ciente sobre qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com Voldemort. - Gina disse tristemente.

- Gina, - Harry perguntou hesitante. - você alguma vez não sonhou Tom?

Gina parecia desanimada: - Eu posso ficar alguns dias sem vê-lo. Eu não acho que, nos últimos quatro anos, eu tenha passado uma semana sem sonhar com ele. Isso é o que mais temo, que eu nunca me livre dele. Se Voldemort não me matar fisicamente, certamente Tom me matará... mentalmente.

Harry não sabia como responder àquilo. Ele segurou a mão de Gina mais forte. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, e ficaram novamente quietos.

- Se eu prometer falar sobre isso com você outra vez, podemos tratar de algo mais urgente? - ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

- Sim, claro. - ele respondeu. - Então, como saímos daqui? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O quê? - ela riu. - Pela porta, bobo.

- Bem, Gina, veja, esse é o problema. Algum tempo depois de eu entrar, a porta desapareceu. A não ser que tenha aparecido enquanto estávamos dormindo, não voltou. Eu realmente não me importo com isso. Eu apenas não imagino como explicar à McGonagall o que nós dois fazíamos trancados aqui sozinhos. Deixa só seu irmão saber. - ele disse com preocupação na voz.

- Se eu não te conhecesse melhor, diria que está preocupado com a minha reputação.

- Sim, eu estou. - disse sério. - Você é uma bruxa de respeito. E eu não quero que ninguém pense o contrário de você.

O rosto de Gina adquiriu uma expressão de gratidão: - Harry, quanta gentileza, mas não é minha reputação que está em risco agora. Mas obrigada de qualquer forma.

- O que poderia ser mais importante do que sair daqui, Senhorita Weasley? - ele vociferou, mas brincando.

- Meu estômago primeiramente! Estou morrendo de fome! - ela disse.

- Problema número dois, perdemos o jantar, então teremos que dar uma passadinha na cozinha para... - ela não deixou ele terminar.

- Ah, típico de garotos fazer as coisas do modo mais difícil. Permita-me. - ela levantou e falou para o teto. - Jantar para dois, por favor.

Para o assombro de Harry, comida e bebida apareceram na mesa que se situava entre a cadeira e o sofá: - Como você...

- Não pergunte, porque eu não sei. Sempre que preciso de algo aqui, eu peço, e aparece. Foi assim que consegui o sofá e a cadeira. - ela riu.

- O que mais você pediu? - ele indagou.

- Não muita coisa, eu não gosto de ser gananciosa. Eu pedi a comida, o lençol, e...

- E o quê? - ele perguntou.

- Eu pedi um sono calmo. Eu costumo não sonhar enquanto estou nessa sala. É meu refúgio de Tom e minhas outras preocupações. - ela disse solenemente.

Harry entregou um cálice à Gina, e levantou o seu para fazerem um brinde: - A mim e a você. À amizade.

- À amizade. - ela brindou.

Harry e Gina comeram a refeição. Falaram mais sobre Tom e Voldemort, sobre a família dela, e o que aquelas pessoas significavam para ambos. Riram sobre a escola. E aprenderam novas coisas de um sobre o outro. Harry sabia que já era bem tarde. Não apenas as amigas de Gina ficariam extremamente preocupadas, mas também outras pessoas poderiam estar cientes do desaparecimento deles. Algo tinha o feito ele parar de procurar uma saída daquela sala. A sala tinha um efeito calmante nele. Ele gostava da maneira que o fazia sentir-se. Ele também gostava de estar próximo à Gina Weasley. Isso era algo que deveria fazer com mais freqüência.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele, Gina falou:

- Então, está pronto para fugir dessa sala? Estou certa de que se pedíssemos um martelo e uma picareta, nós poderíamos sair num instante. - ela brincou.

- Rá rá rá. Não é legal tirar sarro de pessoas perdidas. - ele disse fazendo beicinho.

- Eu não estou tirando sarro de você. Ok, então eu estou brincando, mas eu tenho permissão. - ela disse sem rodeios.

- Ah é? Como?

- Nós somos amigos. E amigos têm permissão de fazer brincadeiras uns com os outros. - ela disse, enquanto estirava a língua para Harry.

- Entendido. Agora, como saímos daqui? - ele perguntou.

Gina se levantou, e gesticulou para Harry dar-lhe sua mão. O que ele fez alegremente. E mais uma vez, ela falou com o teto.

- Porta, por favor.

Novamente, para o espanto de Harry, uma porta apareceu onde não havia nada antes. Gina sorriu para ele, e eles saíram pela porta e voltaram à Torre da Grifinória.

- Gina, alguém mais sabe sobre essa sala? - Harry perguntou.

- Não, acho que não. Bem, exceto o diretor. Ele estava do lado de fora do quarto na primeira vez que saí de lá. Ele disse que era uma sala agradável para se ficar quando se quer pensar. Disse que eu deveria usar sempre que quisesse pensar. Ele disse que a porta pode não estar sempre visível, mas se eu pedisse, apareceria. Eu tenho um pressentimento estranho de que Dumbledore sabe de tudo que acontece no castelo. - ela disse.

Enquanto eles estavam andando até a escadaria que levava à Torre da Grifinória, encontraram o Diretor. Por alguma razão entranha, nenhum deles estava surpreso por encontrá-lo.

- Boa noite, Harry, Senhorita Weasley. Eu acredito que esteja num melhor estado de espírito, Gina. - o Diretor perguntou.

- Sim, senhor. Obrigada. Eu estou. - ela respondeu.

- Não apenas aquela sala tem o efeito calmante. A companhia de outras pessoas parece ter o mesmo efeito. Lembre-se disso, Gina. Procure seus amigos quando precisar. - o Diretor disse.

- Sim, senhor, eu procurarei.

- Sinto muito pela Professora Trelawney tê-la chateado hoje. Você deve entender. Embora ela possa não ser precisa em suas interpretações, há verdades no que ela vê. Nenhum de nós irá sobreviver a Voldemort sozinhos. - ele olhou seriamente para ambos. - Nossos amigos também são nossos aliados. Mantenha-nos perto de vocês. Não tentem enfrentar este nosso mundo sozinhos. Lembrem, juntos somos fortes.

- Sim, senhor. - ambos responderam.

- Agora, está ficando tarde. Vocês deveriam mesmo voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Não se preocupem, seus amigos e família foram informados de que ambos estavam ocupados fazendo um trabalho para mim. - Harry e Gina olharam incrédulos para o Diretor. - Realmente, não foi uma mentira. Eu preciso de vocês dois unidos. Assim, de certo modo, vocês realizaram essa tarefa hoje. Já para cama vocês dois, e tenham agradáveis sonhos.

- Boa noite, senhor. - respondeu Harry.

- Bons sonhos, professor. - disse Gina.

* * *

Ambos caminharam até a Torre da Grifinória sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ambos sabiam que o Diretor estava ciente de tudo que acontecia no castelo. Surpreendeu-os perceber o quanto ele sabia. Harry disse a senha e ajudou Gina a passar pelo buraco do retrato. A Sala Comunal ficou silenciosa assim que eles entraram. As amigas de Gina olhavam para ela preocupadas. Eles caminharam até Rony e Hermione, que estavam no meio de uma partida de xadrez. Gina se surpreendeu ao ver os gêmeos assistirem à partida. Dava para ver que os quatro tinham perguntas na ponta da língua.

- Então, vocês dois voltaram. Suponho que não adianta perguntar onde estavam, ou o que estavam fazendo. - Rony disse, irritado, enquanto Hermione apenas sorriu para eles.

- Hm, Ron, eu, quero dizer, nós realmente não podemos conversar sobre isso. - Harry respondeu.

- Tudo bem, contanto que vocês estejam seguros. - Rony disse.

- Da próxima vez que vocês saírem para uma missão... - Fred começou.

- Nos informem, antes de horas passarem. - finalizou Jorge.

- Eles ficaram desesperados. Rony estava tão nervoso, ele superou esses dois. - apontou para Fred e Jorge. - Eles estão aqui faz um bom tempo. Foi, na verdade, uma graça ver como todos eles ficaram preocupados. - Hermione disse docemente, escondendo a risada.

- Bem, isso é um sinal de que devemos ir embora, muito obrigado, Hermione. - espetou Fred, enquanto Jorge e Rony balançavam a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, as coisas não saíram como planejamos. Apenas, meio que, aconteceu. - disse Gina se desculpando.

- Tudo bem, nós estávamos apenas preocupados. Suas amigas também. Elas são ótimas pessoas, Gina, conte com elas. - Jorge disse enquanto abraçava a irmã, e acenou para o grupo de garotas de olhares nervosos.

- Eu irei. Amo vocês. - ela disse enquanto abraçava os irmãos. - Eu vou até elas agora. Então irei para a cama, vejo vocês dois em breve, tudo bem? Noite, Rony. Boa noite, Hermione. - então ela fez algo que chocou toda a Sala Comunal. Gina Weasley puxou Harry para um abraço. Ela o apertava forte, e ele retribuiu o gesto. Ela, então, beijou-lhe gentilmente o rosto, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu para ela, apertou sua mão, e desejou uma boa noite. Ela, então, caminhou até suas amigas.

- Harry, há algo que queira nos contar? - disse um Rony chocado.

- Não. - ele sorriu enquanto os desejava boa noite e subiu para o seu dormitório. Deixando para trás três Weasleys e uma Hermione Granger surpresos.

* * *

Gina se aproximou de suas amigas que estavam de boca aberta.

- Olá. Sinto muito se preocupei vocês. - ela disse.

- Gina, você está bem? - disse Ash assim que abraçou fortemente sua amiga.

- Sim, sim, estou bem. - ela tentou dizer enquanto cada uma de suas amigas a abraçavam.

- Gina, em relação à Trelawney... - começou Ash.

- Não, nem se preocupem quanto a isso. Não vou deixá-la aprontar comigo. Por outro lado, algumas coisas que ela disse são verdade. Então eu realmente precisava escutar os indícios certos. - Gina disse, chocando suas amigas outra vez.

- Então, você e Harry são, hm, um casal agora? - perguntou Michelle.

Gina sorriu: - Não, somos apenas amigos. Um amigo que irei manter próximo a mim. Assim como o resto de vocês. Não vou mais me fechar para vocês. Eu preciso muito de vocês para fazer isso.

Mais uma vez, suas amigas a abraçaram. Lágrimas foram derramadas, e então risadas foram compartilhadas.

- Eu estou cansada. Vou subir. Vejo vocês de manhã. - ela disse enquanto se dirigia à escada das garotas.

- Gina, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - disse Ash.

- Claro, qualquer coisa. - ela respondeu quando se virou.

- Harry te deu algo hoje à noite? Um presente ou algo do tipo? - a amiga, preocupada, perguntou.

Gina gargalhou um pouco: - De fato ele me deu.

- O quê? - perguntou Michelle.

- Paz de espírito. - ela disse, virou-se, e subiu as escadas.

Ash, Michelle, Pauline, Kristin e Robin olharam uma para a outra. Eles tinham feito aquilo de novo. Um tinha dado ao outro um presente para a alma. Todas as cinco garotas sentaram em suas mesas e fizeram seus trabalhos. Nenhuma outra palavra foi pronunciada sobre Gina e Harry.

* * *

Assim que Gina deitou em sua cama, ela pensou em Harry. Ele realmente tinha dando um presente a ela. Ele deu ele mesmo a ela. Ele tinha oferecido sua amizade, e ela tinha aceitado. Ela lembrou do que ele tinha dito a ela. "Voldemort está vindo atrás de mim, quer você queira, quer não. Eu preferia poder olhar para trás e lembrar dos bons momentos com você, do que olhar para trás e não vê nada". Ela sorriu com aquele pensamento. Sim, ela também gostaria de olhar para trás e lembrar bons momentos com Harry Potter. Ela fechou os olhos e teve um sono calmo.


	4. Capítulo 4, Um jantar e um filme

Capítulo Quatro

UM JANTAR E UM FILME

  


- ARGHHHHH!

- Por que vocês dois não vão explodir alguma coisa; ou vocês mesmos se por acaso se importam? Me deixem em paz. - Gina gritou. O próximo som ouvido foi a batida de uma porta.

Molly Weasley estava na cozinha quando ouviu a última briga da sua filha com os gêmeos. Isso tinha virado rotina naquele verão. Gina também parecia estar se desentendendo com Rony também. Molly não tinha interferido no andamento dos seus filhos, mas isso iria mudar. Parecia a ela que Gina estava agindo normalmente, como sempre agira. Ela não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz, o que poderia ser por causa dos problemas dos filhos dela. Sua filha estava se tornando uma mulher bonita, doce e atenciosa. De fato, aquilo parecia enfurecer seus irmãos. Molly sorriu para si com o fato. Ela achou lindo que seus filhos estivessem tão protetores com sua filha. Contudo, ela também sabia que se os garotos não parassem de torturar a irmã, alguém iria sair ferido fisicamente. Molly sabia que aquele alguém não seria Gina. Ela esperou os garotos voltarem à cozinha, o que eles geralmente faziam toda manhã.

- Mãe, você tem que fazer algo em relação a ela. - disse Fred.

- Ela está ficando totalmente fora de controle. - adicionou Jorge.

- E se ela não se cuidar. - continuou Fred.

- Ela vai ganhar fama. - disse Jorge.

- De mulher da vida. - disse Fred, enquanto os dois irmãos sentavam-se à mesa de madeira de arbusto da cozinha.

- Garotos, a irmã de vocês não é uma mulher da vida. - Molly riu.

- Ela pode não ser uma agora. - disse Fred.

- Mas deixe passar um mês ou dois, e ela se tornará uma. - finalizou Jorge.

Assim que os gêmeos disseram isso, Rony, Carlinhos e Gui desceram dos andares de cima da Toca e entraram na cozinha. A família toda estaria em casa por duas semanas. Isso era algo que eles tentavam fazer pelo menos uma vez ao ano. Os dois Weasleys mais velhos tinham chegado na semana passada. Eles também notaram a tensão entre os irmãos mais novos e a irmã. E também haviam optado por não se envolverem, apesar de que, agora, parecia que eles também iriam se juntar à rixa.

- Qual o problema com a Gina? - perguntou Gui.

- Ela está fora de controle, esse é o problema. - Fred declarou, e Jorge balançou a cabeça de acordo.

- Se você me perguntar. - disse Rony. - Ela tem muitos **amigos**. - ele acentuou a palavra amigos.

- Certíssimo, irmãozinho. - concordou Jorge.

- Eu não sei o porquê disso, mas vocês três vão sentar e me explicar porque estão agindo assim. AGORA! - disse a mãe deles.

Naquele momento, Arthur e Percy desceram até a cozinha. Arthur explicou que estaria indo para o escritório; depois, ele iria apanhar Harry em Little Surrey. Ele disse que dois deles deviam estar em casa lá pelo fim da tarde, então ele desaparatou da cozinha. Percy, após ter seus olhos abertos sobre os andamentos do ministério, estava trabalhando menos agora. Ele também tirou férias para passar algum tempo com seus irmãos e irmã.

- Ah, ótimo. Era o que nós precisávamos, outro **amigo** para Gina se divertir. - explodiu Fred.

- Meninos, sentem e expliquem. - ordenou Molly.

Jorge começou sua explicação: - Nós não gostamos da maneira que Gina vem agindo com certos garotos.

- Eu tenho que concordar, mamãe. - disse Percy, enquanto seu irmão o olhava de boca aberta. - Eu notei que ela está bem atirada para esse Andrew. Além disso, não gosto do jeito que ele olha para ela. Ele não tem outro lugar para ir? Parece passar bastante tempo aqui.

- É, bem, pelo menos ela não começou a beijar e abraçar ele. Nos falando o tempo todo... - Fred pausou para usar voz de falsete alta. - "... Nós somos amigos, apenas amigos."

- Não esteja tão certo disso. Eu a vi dar um abraço naquele idiota do Andrew noite passada. O beijo deve acontecer em qualquer momento agora. - disse Rony num tom enjoado.

- Quem é esse Andrew? O que sabemos sobre ele? - questionou Carlinhos.

- Como eu disse a seus irmãos, - começou a mãe deles. - Gina conheceu Andrew na biblioteca da cidade. Ele é trouxa, mas sua tia é uma bruxa, e ocorreu de ela trabalhar no Ministério. Seu pai disse que ele vem de uma boa família. Deve haver algo que vocês estão esquecendo, eu tenho falado com a irmã de vocês. - a mãe disse. - Ela me assegurou de que ela e Andrew são amigos. Ela também me disse que não tinha namorado na escola. E que ela não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para ter um também. - ela parou quando Rony e os gêmeos torceram o nariz. - A não ser que sua irmã esteja mentindo para mim, vocês três estão cometendo um erro.

- Bem, você me diz em quem acredita quando Harry chegar aqui. - disse Rony.

- Harry! O que Harry tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Carlinhos.

- Bem, ele é um dos _amigos_ da Gina. - disse Fred enjoado.

- Ok, pessoal. Vocês vão nos contar o que está acontecendo. - disse Gui no tom de irmão mais velho.

- Começou em Fevereiro. - Fred começou.

- Embora Hermione ache que começou no Natal, eu ainda não descobri isso. - disse Rony.

- Harry recebeu um pacote misterioso pelo correio. - Fred continuou.

- Ele ficou todo agitado, e saiu do Salão Principal. - disse Rony. - Ninguém o viu o dia todo, e Gina estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos aquele dia.

- Ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada, e eu finalmente percebi que ela sabia de algo sobre Harry. - disse Rony. - Mas por alguma razão, Hermione também tinha percebido, mas ela disse que se eu não podia entender, ela é que não iria me contar. Finalmente, Harry aparece na Sala Comunal, eram aproximadamente 8:00 horas da noite. E ouçam isso. - Rony ficou furioso. - Ele se aproxima de Gina, a agarra, e depois a abraça. Ela - ele falou furioso. - o abraça de volta. Então, o idiota beija ela.

- Onde? - perguntou Carlinhos desesperadamente.

- Na sala comunal. - disse Rony.

- Ai! - disse Rony após Carlinhos dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Onde ele a beijou, seu idiota? - Carlinhos perguntou olhando para Rony, pronto para bater nele de novo.

- Ele a beijou na bochecha, bem aqui. - Rony disse apontando para o espaço entre sua boca e bochecha.

- Então o que aconteceu? - perguntou Gui.

- Então o idiota tentou falar, mas ele ficou todo sem fala. - disse Fred.

- Simas me disse que achou que eles iriam chorar. - disse Jorge.

- Vocês dois estavam lá quando isso aconteceu? - perguntou Molly.

- Não. - disse Fred. - Mas os dois foram o assunto da escola por semanas. Nós soubemos disso pelo Rony e pelo resto da Grifinória.

- Então! - Rony disse alto e irritado. - Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele e disse que ele fosse para a cama. E eles estavam trocando aqueles olhares.

- E? - perguntou Carlinhos.

- E nada. Ele não conta o que recebeu pelo correio. Não conta onde estava. Ela também não conta. Quando perguntamos se está acontecendo algo, eles dizem a mesma coisa. - disse Fred.

- **Nós somos amigos, só amigos.** - os três garotos disseram em uníssono, imitando eles em voz alta.

- Então é isso? - perguntou Gui.

- Ah, não. - disse Fred, que fez sinal para Rony explicar.

- Então, por volta de Março, os dois desapareceram. - Rony disse.

- Desapareceram! O que você quer dizer com desapareceram? - perguntou Molly, que tinha se mantido em silêncio durante toda a conversa.

- Gina vagueia bastante. - começou Rony. - Acho que tem a ver com Adivinhação. Trelawney, pelo que ouvi dizer, tende a aborrecer Gina. De qualquer maneira, um dia ela desistiu, e eu não sabia disso, apenas achei que ela tinha aula. Então, nós percebemos que Harry tinha sumido também. Ninguém tinha visto nenhum dos dois. Pela hora do jantar, eu mandei uma coruja para os dois, eu estava preocupado. Nós fomos falar com McGonagall, e Professor Dumbledore nos disse que eles estavam fazendo algo para ele. - Rony sorriu maliciosamente após a última frase.

- Você não acredita em Dumbledore? - perguntou Percy.

- Não é isso. - disse Rony. - É que tudo parecia planejado. Eu não sei explicar. Finalmente, por volta das nove horas, os dois apareceram. De mãos dadas! Eles foram até onde estávamos e nós disseram que não podiam nos contar nada.

- Então! - gritou Fred. - Sua irmãzinha agarra Harry e o abraça! Em frente a todos! Então! Ela o beija!

- Onde? - perguntou Carlinhos freneticamente.

- Na sala comunal! - disse Rony aborrecido.

O som seguinte foi o de Rony levando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, dessa vez por Gui.

- Dá para vocês pararem? - perguntou Rony.

- Quando você parar de ser idiota. Agora, onde ela o beijou?

- No rosto. Mas, foi mais que um beijinho no rosto. Havia algo por trás daquele beijo. Então, o idiota agarrou a mão dela, e os dois ficaram lá em pé. Parecia que ele estava indo para guerra, pela maneira que eles se olhavam. Repugnante! - disse Jorge.

* * *

- Alô, alguém em casa? - uma voz veio da sala de estar.

- Hermione, nós estamos aqui. - chamou Rony.

- Oi, pessoal. - Hermione disse assim que entrou na cozinha. Ela imediatamente foi até Molly, e elas se abraçaram.

- Hermione, querida, você está maravilhosa. Venha, sente. Os garotos estão nos entretendo com umas estorinhas. - Molly brincou.

- Mãe! Isso não tem graça! - gritou Fred.

- Qual o problema? Tem algo errado? - ela perguntou a Rony.

- Estamos discutindo a situação entre Harry e minha irmã. - ele disse.

- Ah, o Harry está jogando "Pelúcio, o guardião do ouro" outra vez? - riu Hermione.

- O quê!?! - berraram Gui, Carlinhos e Percy juntos.

- Hermione, você acha que isso tudo é uma grande piada, não é? - perguntou Fred.

- Para falar a verdade, acho sim. Vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Eu concordo com vocês que tem algo por trás disso tudo que eles vêm fazendo um para o outro. Mas vocês três estão agindo como se eles estivem se agarrando e se beijando toda hora. - disse Hermione.

- Hermione, você poderia explicar o comentário do Pelúcio, por favor? - perguntou um Gui nervoso.

- Ah, sim, foi um tanto divertido. - Hermione começou. - Sabe, tudo começou na revisão para o N.O.M's de Gina. Harry estava, hm, a ajudando. - ela não pôde evitar a risada.

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou Percy.

- Bem, ele estava ajudando ela em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que foi legal, pois ele recebeu notas máximas nessa matéria. Então, ele a ajudou em Transfiguração, o que foi legal também, embora ela tivesse as melhores notas nessa matéria. Ele a ajudou em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, na qual eles tiraram a mesma nota. - Nesse ponto Hermione estava dando risadinhas. - Ele tentou ajudá-la a revisar História da Magia, Adivinhação, e Poções, o que é cômico. Quero dizer, ele quase não passou nessas, e estava tentando ajudá-la. Foi realmente encantador, sério, mas o melhor foi Aritmancia. - Hermione reuniu toda força que tinha para falar a última frase. - Eu o encontrei na biblioteca procurando cálculos para ela. - Hermione não conseguia parar de rir.

- Hermione, por mais engraçado que você considere isso, nós ainda não entendemos. - disse Percy.

Rony assumiu no lugar de Hermione, pois ela estava com as mãos na cabeça, e tinha lágrimas nos olhos: - O que ela deixou de incluir, e o que ela acha engraçado é que Harry, o grande idiota que é, nunca fez Aritimancia! Ele esteve na biblioteca por semanas apenas para aprender aquele lixo e ajudar a ela estudar.

Aquilo foi demais para Molly e seus três filhos mais velhos, os quais tinham se juntado à Hermione num ataque de risadas.

- Levou um mês para ele entender o que alguns símbolos significavam. - Rony continuou, o que fez com que os outros gargalhassem mais.

- Legal, agora eles também acham que isso é engraçado! - disse Jorge.

- Vai em frente, conta a eles a pior parte, Hermione.

- Toda noite, após os exames, Harry ia esperar por Gina. Foi realmente fofo. Ele até pediu à Madame Pomfrey um restaurador para ela, ele colocava um pouco no chocolate dela toda noite. Bem, a última noite finalmente chegou. Gina devia estar exausta, e Harry tinha adicionado uma ajudinha para ela dormir no chocolate. Não demorou muito para ela adormecer na Sala Comunal. Ele me disse, depois, que queria levá-la ao dormitório, mas achou que Rony não gostaria disso. Então, ele fez o melhor que pôde. - Hermione suspirou, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dela.

- O que ele fez? - perguntou Molly esperando algo romântico.

- Ele a cobriu com um cobertor e conjurou um feitiço silenciador ao redor dela. Então, ele sentou numa cadeira próxima ao sofá e ficou de guarda a noite toda. - Hermione disse caprichosamente.

- Ficou de guarda? O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Gui.

- Exatamente isso. Ele não deixava ninguém se aproximar dela. Ele fez com que todos ficassem quietos. Foi adorável; ele até pôs esse aqui na linha. - ela apontou para Rony.

- Eu não acredito que você deixou ele fazer isso, Rony. - disse Percy. - Além do mais, ela é nossa irmã, nós que deveríamos protegê-la. Isso é, se ela precisasse ser protegida.

- Sim, quando você está do outro lado da varinha de Harry, deixe-me ver o que você faz. - disse Rony enjoado.

- Do outro lado da varinha dele! O que ele fez? - perguntou Gui.

Hermione riu de novo: - Rony estava pronto para dizer algo a ele; na verdade, ele estava bem indignado. Então, dois terceiranistas estavam bagunçando, e quase caíram sobre ela. Harry ficou vermelho, e ele, ainda não acredito que ele fez isso. Harry enfeitiçou os dois, fez um bom trabalho. - ela riu. - Aquilo fez o pobre Rony desistir de se envolver. Ele foi zangado para a biblioteca após isso.

- Eu, pelo menos, estou feliz por saber que Harry ajudou Gina nas revisões. - disse uma Molly radiante.

- Mãe! Como você diz isso? Você, pelo menos, deveria ver que isso não é um comportamento comum. Quero dizer, eles não estão nem ao menos juntos! Eles não estão, estão? - perguntou Percy enjoado.

- Você não ouviu? _Eles são amigos, só amigos_. O caramba, só amigos! - disse Jorge.

- Jorge! - gritou sua mãe. - Você ao menos sabe quantos N.O.M's a Gina recebeu? - perguntou a mãe deles.

- Quatorze. - disse Gui.

Toda a cozinha estourou imediatamente. Gina recebeu mais N.O.M's do que todos os seus irmãos. Gui e Percy tinham ambos recebido doze. Carlinhos e Rony tinham recebido onze, enquanto os gêmeos jamais discutiram seus pontos.

- Estou surpresa que ela tenha te contado. Ela tem mantido isso em segredo. - disse Molly.

- Ela não me contou. Algo que eu vi no quarto dela ontem, e essa conversa me deu a resposta. - disse Gui.

- Então, você vai nos deixar no suspense ou o quê? - perguntou Fred vilmente.

- Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu fui ao quarto de Gina para vê-la. Ela estava com um grande vaso de flores. Tinham quatorze. - disse Gui.

- E? - perguntou Percy.

- Bem, eu perguntei a ela de quem ela tinha recebido. Ela disse que de um amigo. Agora tenho certeza que esse amigo foi Harry. Tinha um bilhete; o pergaminho tinha pequenas corujas desenhadas. O bilhete dizia, "Parabéns, Eu sabia que você conseguiria. Com amor..." - ele parou, não sabendo como continuar.

- Com amor, quem? - perguntou Carlinhos.

- "Com amor" e um pequeno leão da Grifinória com o "H" no manto. Então, eu supus que tivesse sido de Harry, e quatorze é um número estranho. Ele deve ter mandando após ela dizer o resultado a ele. - Gui terminou.

- Na verdade, não. - Molly riu. - Aquelas rosas vieram na mesma hora que a coruja com o resultado. Ele deve ter recebido alguma informação extra.

Essas informações pareceram enfurecer os gêmeos e Rony um pouco mais. Não mudou muito a atitude dos mais velhos. Molly e Hermione trocaram olhares de satisfação por essa novidade.

* * *

- Andrew, eu não sei como te agradecer por isso. - disse Gina.

- Sem problemas, espero que o Harry goste. - Andrew respondeu.

- Eu também. Quanto tempo leva para preparar tudo? - ela perguntou.

- Não muito. Vamos levar essa coisa de volta à Toca. Nós não podemos montar isto antes do seu pai chegar em casa com o Harry. Seu pai disse que podia fazer isto funcionar sem eletricidade, então não teremos problema. Sabe, mesmo que o Harry não goste do presente, eu tenho certeza de que seu pai ficará felicíssimo.

- Eu sei. - disse Gina. - Ele está flutuando desde que eu disse que precisaria que ele encantasse um item trouxa. Eu realmente não me surpreendo com o fato de ele trabalhar em tal departamento.

- Gina, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Andrew.

- Eu fiz algo que aborreceu seus irmãos? Eles não parecem gostar de mim. - ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que não. O que fez você achar isso? - ela perguntou.

- Bem, os gêmeos e Rony ficam balançando a cabeça para mim, e então seu irmão Pedro...

- Percy. - ela riu.

- Hm, Percy, bem, ontem ele olhou feio para mim e estava dizendo umas coisas, mas eu realmente não consegui escutá-lo. - ele disse preocupado.

- Andrew, eu sinto muito. Meus irmãos são um pouco super protetores. Eles não parecem gostar dos meus amigos. Não é só com você. Mas da próxima vez que eles te aborrecerem, me conte. Eu os colocarei na linha.

- Eles também fazem isso com o Harry? - ele perguntou.

- Não, com o Harry é diferente. Ele é parte da família. Ele e Rony são melhores amigos. Mas se isso te faz sentir melhor, eles também olham feio para ele quando nós dois estamos sozinhos. - ela disse.

- Você tem certeza que Harry não é mais que isso? - Andrew perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você! Agora você está parecendo meus irmãos. Vamos para casa antes que eu faça com você o que deveria fazer com eles. - ela riu.

* * *

Como sempre, o corre-corre da família Weasley estava grande pela hora do jantar. Gina e Andrew tinham chegado cedo em casa naquela tarde, e tinham se isolado no estúdio de Arthur, para o grande aborrecimento dos seus irmãos. Quando Harry e Arthur chegaram em casa, Arthur também foi até o estúdio. Os garotos Weasley provocaram Harry com informações sobre Gina e Andrew, mas ele não parecia aborrecido com a amizade deles. Quando os dois se conheceram, eles pareciam saber muito um do outro. Qualquer um pensaria que eles eram velhos amigos, e isso também aborreceu os garotos.

Molly preparou uma refeição fabulosa, e incluiu alguns pratos favoritos de Harry. Ela também preparou um suculento bolo de chocolate, para o qual todo mundo cantou, "Ele é um bom companheiro". Harry estava deslumbrado com todos os presentes que tinha recebido. Ele também tinha recebido um bilhete dizendo que Sirius o encontraria no jardim à meia noite. Todos os olhos caíram sobre Gina assim que ela entregou o presente a Harry.

- Espero que goste. Andrew me ajudou com isso. Se não fosse por ele... - ela disse.

- Não, Harry. Eu só ajudei um pouquinho. Tudo foi idéia da Gina. Feliz aniversário. - ele disse estendendo a mão para Harry.

- Obrigado aos dois. - ele disse abrindo um pequeno pacote retangular.

Andrew havia sentado, ele queria ver a reação de Harry. E que reação foi. Harry ficou lá em pé, sem palavras. Ele olhou para Gina, cujos olhos estavam brilhando. Parecia que os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de lágrimas também.

- Você lembrou? - ele perguntou trêmulo.

- Está tudo bem, Harry? Você não está bravo? Eu pensei...

- Não, não, é que... que... é maravilhoso. Eu não acredito que lembrou. Obrigado. - ele disse de forma tão suave que os outros mal escutaram.

Então, para o desespero dos irmãos dela, Harry a envolveu em um abraço. Ele escondeu seu rosto no ombro dela, escondendo um pouco das lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela o abraçou de volta com a mesma intensidade. Ele ainda estava sem palavras. Como ela tinha lembrado o nome do filme? Ele só havia mencionado uma única vez. Aquela vez na loja de pergaminhos, quando ele contou a ela sobre seu aniversário. O que sua tia tinha-no deixado no degrau da Sra. Figg, enquanto havia levado Duda ao cinema. Ele até tinha feito ela chorar, e ela ainda lembrou. Com um nó na garganta, ele falou novamente com ela.

- Obrigado. Mal posso esperar para assistir. - ele disse.

- Você pode ver agora. É aí que o Andrew entra. Ele e o papai montaram tudo no estúdio. Nós poderíamos assistir agora se você quisesse. - ela explicou.

Harry parecia sem palavras, então ele fez o que parecia certo naquele momento. Ele levantou Gina e a rodou no ar, todo o tempo a agradecendo.

- Quando vocês dois voltarem à realidade, poderiam nos dizer o porquê de todo esse alvoroço? - perguntou Jorge.

- Ah, pensei que soubesse, Jorge. Harry acabou de voltar da guerra. Você não vê? - disse Fred também irritado.

- Garotos, parem com isso imediatamente. Harry, querido, o que Gina lhe deu? - perguntou Molly.

- É um vídeo. Um filme americano. Eu sempre quis vê-lo. Se chamada "De volta ao futuro". É sobre uma máquina que volta no tempo. - ele disse enquanto mostrava a caixa a eles.

- Nós podemos assistir no estúdio do papai. Andrew trouxe o equipamento. Papai mexeu nele, já que precisa de eletricidade. - ela disse à família. - Você quer assistir, Harry?

- Sim, por favor. - ele esboçou o sorriso mais largo que Gina já vira.

Gina levou Harry até o estúdio de mãos dadas. O resto da família os seguiu, resmungos vinham de todos os irmãos dela. Hermione e Andrew foram os últimos a entrar.

- Eu sou o único que vê isso? - Andrew perguntou de maneira tão gentil que Hermione nem pensou que fosse uma pergunta.

- Você quer dizer Harry e Gina? - ela perguntou de volta.

- É. Quero dizer, eu sou o único que vê o quanto eles estão apaixonados?

- Não, eu também vejo. Acho que a Sra. Weasley também. E de uma maneira estranha, os garotos também vêem.

- E quanto a Harry e Gina? - ele perguntou.

- Eles têm medo de ver. Ela não se acha boa o suficiente para ele. Ele não acha que ela poderia gostar dele dessa maneira. Tudo que eles precisam é de um deles tomar coragem e fazer o primeiro movimento. Acredite, quando isso acontecer, ambos vão lamentar o tempo perdido, mas eles não irão perder mais. - Hermione disse de maneira prática.

- Eu espero que não percam. Esse tipo de amor é muito precioso para se perder. - disse Andrew tristemente.

Assim que toda a família sentou no estúdio, e assistiu à televisão passar o filme, eles também assistiram a outra cena. Em nenhum momento durante todo o filme, Harry ou Gina soltaram as mãos. Felizmente, para Harry, apenas Molly percebeu quando ele levou a mão dela até os lábios e a beijou suavemente.

À medida que Harry caminhava até seu padrinho na escuridão, seu sorriso se alargava.

- Você parece ter tido um bom dia. - disse Sirius.

- É, foi... Bem, foi o melhor. - Harry disse.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que estava à vontade sentado numa larga e lisa pedra.

- Eu tenho algo para você. - ele disse entregando um pacote a Harry.

Harry abriu. Era um diário, seu nome estava gravado em ouro ao fundo. Ele sorriu para o padrinho. Como Sirius sabia que ele tinha pensamento que desejava capturar?

Sirius colocou a mão no joelho de Harry.

- Seu pai me disse, anos atrás, que um dos presentes que um Potter recebe em seu décimo sétimo aniversario é um diário; algum tipo de tradição familiar. Ele recebeu um do pai dele. Sei que ele usava quase sempre. - Sirius viu o olhar de Harry e respondeu. - Não, Harry, não existe mais. Eu procurei por isso no Gringotes. Acredito que estivesse na sua casa aquela noite. Sinto muito. - disse Sirius solenemente.

- Eu entendo. - Harry disse. - Entretanto, foi legal você lembrar disso. Talvez um dia eu possa dar continuidade à tradição. É engraçado. Eu andei pensando em adquirir um diário.

- Isso foi o que seu pai disse quando recebeu o dele. Acho que os homens Potter necessitam disso nessa idade. Significará mais daqui a alguns anos quando você olhar para ele. - disse Sirius.

- Não, significa muito agora. Foi muito importante você me dar isso. Você sabe que de certa maneira, você é...

Sirius não deixou que ele terminasse.

- Não, Harry. Eu não sou sei pai, e nunca serei. - ele disse tristemente.

- Sei que não é meu pai. Ninguém irá tomar o lugar dele. Mas você é o exemplo mais próximo que tenho de um pai. E eu quero que saiba disso. - Harry disse, sincero.

- E quanto ao Arthur ou Dumbledore? Você os vê mais...

Agora era a vez de Harry interromper.

- O Sr. Weasley é especial para mim. Sei que ele me trata como a um filho. E o professor, bem, acho que ambos sentimos o mesmo por ele. Você tem uma conexão com meus pais, acho que você os ama mais que eu. Acho que se eles ainda estivessem aqui, você ainda os amaria mais que eu. E isso significa muito para mim, e também para você.

Harry e Sirius sentaram, incapazes de falar. Ambos com nós na garganta, e lágrimas não compartilhadas nos olhos.

- Então, me conta. O que ganhou de presente? - Sirius perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Surpreendentemente, Rony e Hermione me deram um livro. - ele riu. - **"A Pouco conhecida vida ameaçadora, e os segredos da captura do pomo de vários apanhadores famosos"** - ele disse orgulhoso. - Eles também me deram um novo Estojo de Manutenção de Vassouras. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley me deram um relógio; ele se ajusta para quando estou na minha vassoura. Os gêmeos me deram uma caixa enorme que ainda não abri.

Sirius olhou para a expressão no rosto de Harry e pediu que ele explicasse.

- Seu afilhado não é tão corajoso quanto você pensa, ou tão estúpido. Qualquer que seja o modo que gostaria de interpretar isso. Eu sei que eles fazem suas brincadeiras, mas algumas delas podem machucar. Eu só abrirei quando estiver com alguma proteção. - ele brincou.

- Isso foi tudo que recebeu? - Sirius perguntou, sabendo que havia mais coisa pra deixar Harry tão feliz.

- Não, Gina me deu um presente também. - ele corou.

- Posso perguntou o que foi? Ou é pessoal? - ele perguntou com o mínimo de curiosidade possível.

- É difícil explicar. - ele sorriu. - Ela me deu um vídeo trouxa, e uma parte da minha infância.

Sirius não pediu mais explicação. Ele sabia que Harry não se sentia confortável ao falar sobre aquilo, ou ao falar em garotas no geral. Ele mesmo não havia se sentido confortável com tal assunto naquela idade. Enquanto observava seu afilhado abrir o diário, ele teve certeza de uma coisa: Harry podia não contar a ele, a Arthur, Dumbledore, ou até a Rony sobre seus sentimentos, contudo, assim como seu pai fizera, ele iria contar tudo ao diário. Sirius também tinha certeza de que esse diário escutaria tudo sobre Gina Weasley. Sobre esse extraordinário presente que ela o deu, sobre a alegria que ela trouxe ao seu coração. Além disso, ele iria contar ao seu diário sobre o futuro que ele e Gina, com um pouco de sorte, poderiam dividir algum dia.


	5. Capítulo 5, Ganhando confiança

Capítulo Cinco

GANHANDO CONFIANÇA

  


O verão anterior ao sexto ano de Gina em Hogwarts tinha começado bem. Ela tinha feito um novo amigo, Andrew, no começo do verão, para o desânimo dos seus irmãos. Os dois tinham passado muitos dias agradáveis juntos, e tinham se tornado íntimos. Ela também tinha se correspondido com Harry semanalmente, o que tinha aprofundado a amizade deles. Harry tinha vindo à Toca no seu aniversário. Embora Rony fosse muito mesquinho em relação à amizade com Harry, Gina também pôde passar alguns momentos legais com ele. Duas semanas antes das aulas começarem, a Sra. Weasley mandou Rony, Gina e Harry ao Beco Diagonal. Eles iriam comprar os materiais escolares e almoçar com Hermione. Ninguém esperou que esse passeio divertido acabasse como acabou.

- Rony, não esqueça. Você tem que distraí-la. - disse Gina enquanto eles almoçavam no Caldeirão Furado.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Pare de me importunar, você é tão chata quanto ela.

Gina olhou de maneira repugnante para o irmão e voltou a comer, enquanto escutava a discussão entre Hermione e Harry.

- Ei, Hermione, eu quero ir ao Olivaras, acho que tem uma rachadura na minha varinha. Quer vir comigo? - Rony disse tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

- Uma rachadura, realmente, Rony, isso não é um bom sinal. Sinceramente, não sei porque você não consegue tomar conta dos seus pertences. Vamos, é melhor irmos agora; ainda temos muito o que fazer. Vocês dois vêm conosco? - Hermione disse muito rápido.

- Hm, não. Eu quero ir à "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", e eu sei que Gina está procurando uma nova vassoura. - disse Harry tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Estou? - perguntou olhando para Harry. - Ah sim, quero dizer, eu estou! Eu acho que vou tentar entrar no time, e precisarei de uma vassoura. Vem, Harry, vamos. Encontramos vocês na Floreios e Borrões em uma hora. - disse Gina apressadamente.

Rony e Hermione estavam inconscientes do olhar mortal que Gina estava lançando sobre Harry enquanto andavam pelo Beco Diagonal em direção a Olivaras.

- Sinceramente, você é tão ruim quanto o Rony. _Gina está procurando uma vassoura_. - ela o imitou. - O que diabos fez você dizer isso? - ela exigiu uma explicação.

- Eu não sei. É difícil mentir para a Hermione, ela vê através da gente. - ele disse envergonhado.

- Bem, ela vai ficar irritada com Rony quando o Sr. Olivaras disser que a varinha dele não tem rachadura alguma.

- Ah, ele arrumou uma. - ele disse astutamente. - Rony pediu aos gêmeos para encantarem uma rachadura na varinha dele, então quando você olha, realmente parece rachada.

- Bem, pelo menos um de nós pensou. - ela brincou enquanto corria de Harry.

- Espere, mocinha, eu a pegarei mais tarde.

- Claro, claro. Só acredito vendo. Agora se apresse, a gente só tem uma hora para comprar o presente dela.

Harry e Gina brincavam e riam enquanto caminhavam até a Floreios e Borrões. O amor de Hermione pela leitura parecia aumentar a cada ano, e livros eram sempre presentes bem-vindos. No começo do verão, Gui tinha mandando para Gina uma caixa velha de quinquilharias, com antigas inscrições nela. Gina achou que isso seria um bom presente para Hermione, e junto a isso, um livro que ela poderia usar para decifrar a mensagem. Gina tinha escrito à Professora Sinistra, a professora de Runas Antigas em Hogwarts, e tinha mandando uma cópia da inscrição. Ela pôde dizer à Gina que língua era, e até o livro que ela poderia usar para traduzir. Gina tinha encomendando o livro na Floreios e Borrões e agora iria apanhá-lo.

Harry ainda estava sem saber o que dar à Hermione, mas ele não estava preocupado, sabia que iria achar algo para ela naquela livraria. Uma vez lá, os dois se separaram. Gina tinha pedido ao balconista para pegar o livro, o qual ela pagou para que embrulhasse. Ele ainda estava dando uma olhada quando notou Gina vindo em sua direção.

- Ei, vem aqui me ajudar. - ele a chamou.

Assim que Gina andou até o fim do corredor, um homem jovem derrubou um livro nos pés dela. Ele não podia apanhá-los sozinho, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas com outros livros. Harry viu Gina parar para ajudá-lo, pouco antes do seu mundo desabar.

Gina largou a bolsa, e se ajoelhou para pegar o livro. No momento que seus dedos tocaram a encadernação, ela desapareceu. Harry apenas fitou, confuso, o lugar onde Gina estava. Parecia que o tempo tinha reduzido a velocidade, porque um segundo depois o homem também não estava mais lá.

- NÃOOOOOOO! NÃOOOOOOO! - Harry gritou indo em direção ao lugar onde Gina estava.

Muitos clientes e o balconista, que tinha atendido Gina, vieram para ajudar Harry.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o balconista.

- Ela estava aqui, ela estava bem aqui. - Harry disse freneticamente. - Ela foi apanhar o livro, e... e... ela... desapareceu. Ah, meu Deus! Meu Deus! O que eu vou fazer? - Ele perguntou enquanto agarrava os cabelos.

- Acalme-se. Você pode me dizer o nome dela? Quem devemos chamar? - perguntou o balconista.

- Gina, Gina Weasley. O pai dela trabalha no Ministério, ah meu Deus! - Harry disse enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Para Harry, pareceu que horas se passaram enquanto esperava os Aurores chegarem à livraria. Para os outros, Harry parecia estar em choque, ele tinha um olhar confuso. Parecia não notar as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele segurou a bolsa de Gina enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, todo o tempo se repreendendo por não ficar de olho nela. Harry parou abruptamente quando viu Arthur Weasley entrar na livraria. Primeiro Arthur parou para falar com os Aurores, e ficou com eles por um tempo. Ele, então, se virou e foi em direção a Harry, que começou a tremer violentamente. Arthur o abraçou forte, tentando confortá-lo. Harry notou que os olhos do Sr. Weasley estavam brilhando, cheios de lágrimas, e ele também estava tremendo.

- Sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter ficado próximo a ela. Eu não sabia. Eu não imaginava. Deus, me desculpe. - Harry disse chorando nos ombros de Arthur.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Ninguém está culpando você. Vamos, tente se acalmar. Você não poderá ajudá-la se não se acalmar. - ele disse ternamente.

- Eu sei, me desculpe.

- Não há nada para se desculpar. Harry, me escute. - ele disse segurando os ombros de Harry e olhando-o nos olhos. - Isso não foi culpa sua. Escutou? Ninguém o culpará. E... Gina não é a primeira garota a ser levada. - o Sr. Weasley disse solenemente.

Arthur, então, foi até os Aurores para recolher mais informações. Harry retomou seu passo, mas não tão freneticamente quanto antes. As palavras de Arthur tinham-no acalmado. E ele sabia que não ajudaria em nada Gina se eles o estuporassem. Quando Harry se virou, ele viu Rony e Hermione falando com os Aurores e com Arthur. Ele viu o rosto de Rony empalidecer, e Hermione se jogar nos braços dele. Dentro de minutos, os dois foram até onde Harry estava.

- Rony, eu sinto muito... - Harry não continuou.

Rony o agarrou e abraçou.

- Está tudo bem, companheiro. Papai nos contou o que aconteceu. Não foi culpa sua.

Por alguma razão, aquilo fez Harry se sentir mil vezes pior. Ele preferia que Rony tivesse socado ele, ou gritado com ele. Tinha sido sua culpa, por que eles não viam isso? Hermione foi até Harry e o abraçou pela cintura, chorando em seu peito.

- Harry, não é sua culpa. Se culpar não vai trazer Gina de volta. Então, é melhor tirar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça agora mesmo. - ela disse em meio às lágrimas.

Uma vez juntos, eles foram até onde Arthur e os Aurores estavam. Os Aurores tinham recebido sua tarefa; todos exceto um Auror deixaram o prédio. Arthur se virou e falou diretamente com o trio.

- Se eu mandá-los para casa, eu tenho o pressentimento que esbarrarei com vocês no meio da busca, então eu lhes darei uma missão. - disse Arthur. - Eu quero que vocês três vão ao Caldeirão Furado, e depois à Hogsmeade via flu. Vocês podem sair no Três Vassouras. Eu não acho que Madame Rosmerta trará problemas a vocês, se ela o fizer, é só contar o que aconteceu. Então, quero que vá ao castelo e contem ao Diretor o que houve hoje. Quero que obedeçam a Dumbledore. Se ele disser que vocês devem ficar lá, fiquem lá. Se ele mandar que retornem à Toca, o façam. Estou contando com a maturidade de vocês. Podem fazer isso?

Os três assentiram; Arthur abraçou cada um antes de eles saírem da livraria.

* * *

Severo Snape estava andando rapidamente pelo corredor, estava a caminho do calabouço no velho Solar. Ele tinha ouvido que um dos jovens aprendizes havia capturado uma garota. Ele já tinha alertado esse grupo sobre seqüestrar vitimas, assim como Lúcio Malfoy. Enquanto o Lord das Trevas queria meios de capturar prisioneiros, ele também tinha exigido que apenas ele daria as ordens para fazê-lo. Esse grupo era perigoso; estavam tentando fazer nome. Se o Lord das Trevas ouvisse sobre a captura, a única coisa que ganhariam seria uma prova da Maldição Cruciatus. Snape estava tentando chegar à câmara antes que o grupo fizesse mais algum estrago. Ele tinha demorado demais da outra vez, e uma jovem garota tinha sido torturada até a morte. Quando ele abriu a porta, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Ali, segurada por dois dos palhaços, estava Gina Weasley. Ela estava lutando contra os dois garotos. E Snape tinha falhado na tentativa de impedir o outro de golpear o rosto dela.

- O que significa isso? Deixem-na ir! Agora! - ele rugiu.

- Senhor! Estamos apenas tentando ensiná-la alguns modos. - disse o chefe do grupo.

- Flint, creio que tenha sido advertido sobre esse tipo de comportamento. Se você insistir em desobedecer às ordens, eu não vejo razão para não comunicar isso ao Lord. Agora, mais uma vez, solte-a e saia daí nesse instante. - Snape disse numa voz fria.

Marcos Flint acenou para que seus dois cúmplices soltassem Gina. Todos três se afastaram, enquanto Gina tentou andar. Contudo, Snape não foi até ela, ele lhe lançou um olhar tranqüilizador. Gina estava ciente da lealdade dele a Dumbledore, e não sentia mais medo.

Numa voz ameaçadora, Snape falou com os três amadores:

- Agora, me digam. O que significa isso? Por que ela está aqui?

Flint parecia ter se agachado sob Snape. Ele olhava para o chão enquanto falava.

- Eu a vi no Beco Diagonal, ouvi que o Lord das Trevas tem planos para ela, então eu pensei...

- Você pensou... Está claro para mim que _pensar_ foi algo que você não fez hoje. Termine! - rosnou Snape.

- Eu considerei trazê-la aqui para o nosso Mestre. Eu deixei cair uma das chaves do Portal quando a vi na Floreios e Borrões. Ela, estupidamente, o apanhou e aqui está ela.

- Como ela não o reconheceu, Flint? Você não passa despercebido. - perguntou Snape.

- Eu usei um disfarce. - ele disse, humildemente.

- Outra infração. Ora, ora, Flint, você parece que quer ser punido. Você é assim tão estúpido, ou alguém está ordenando que faça isso? - Snape disse duramente.

- Ninguém me ordenou. - ele disse timidamente.

- Então, você admite que é estúpido. Parabéns. Essa foi a primeira coisa certa que fez hoje. - ele disse sarcasticamente. - Agora, me responda uma coisa. Por que a blusa da Srta. Weasley está rasgada? E por que eu vejo contusões nos braços e no rosto dela?

- Ela armou uma briga, precisou de três de nós para controlá-la. Ela é uma peste. Eu não posso fazer nada se ela se machuca com facilidade.

- E a blusa, Flint! - ele rosnou.

- Só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco. Nada que ela não tenha feito com o Potter, isso eu garanto. - Flint brincou.

- Por mais que eu despreze Potter, eu acho difícil de acreditar que ele tenha arrancado as roupas dela. Que novo rumo você está tomando, Flint? Parece que tem uma tendência em atacar garotas mais jovens. Você não fará muito nome se levar fama de 'Eu-posso-bater-na-sua-irmãzinha-mais-rápido-que-você'. - ele ridicularizou o rapaz. - Saiam da minha frente, todos vocês. Eu decidirei mais tarde sobre contar ao Mestre sobre isso.

Flint e os outros dois estavam deixando a Câmara quando Snape os chamou novamente.

- Flint, você está caminhando muito próximo à beirada de um precipício agora. Não faça nada que me obrigue a te empurrar. - ele disse friamente.

Flint saiu da câmera enfiando, rapidamente, as mãos nos bolsos, mas não antes de Snape perceber que elas estavam tremendo.

Severo Snape logo lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta, e um feitiço silenciador no lugar. Após Flint e os comparsas fecharem a porta da câmera, ele escutou Gina se mover até o chão, mas ele ainda não havia olhado para ela. Quando fez os feitiços, ele se virou para ela, seu estômago revirou. Gina Weasley, a garota que precisou ser contida por três futuros Comensais da Morte, estava se contorcendo no chão, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. Ela tinha um olhar distante; ela não parecia se dar conta de onde estava.

- Srta. Weasley. - Snape disse se aproximando dela.

- Não! - ela disse firmemente.

- Não o quê, Srta. Weasley?

- Não se aproxime de mim.

- Você precisa da minha ajuda, eu tenho que me aproximar de você. - Snape disse ternamente.

- Não, eu...

- Você confia em mim, Srta. Weasley? - Snape tentou.

- Sim. - ela disse cautelosa.

- Então, deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ele tomou o olhar cauteloso dela como um sim, e andou até ela. Olhando mais de perto, ele notou que a blusa dela tinha sido cortada, e a alça do seu sutiã estava abaixada. Ela tinha um corte do peito até o ombro, onde a lâmina devia ter pego. Notou que as pernas dela estavam sangrando, e a calça comprida, que ela estava usando, também tinha sido cortada. Ele não sabia como se aproximar dela agora. As outras garotas tinham sido torturadas com maldições; essa era a primeira vez, pelo que ele sabia, que aqueles idiotas tinham machucado uma garota fisicamente. Não só isso, parecia para ele que ela tinha sido molestada. O novo plano dele era procurar ajuda médica para ela, e achou que o melhor lugar para levá-la era Hogwarts. Quando ele se ajoelhou, ele parou devido ao olhar de raiva nos olhos dela.

- Não toque em mim. - ela disse veemente.

- Mas...

- Eu disse para não me tocar. Posso levantar sozinha. - ela se manifestou.

- Como quiser. Fique sentada mais um pouco, eu preciso transformar algo em uma Chave do Portal. - ele parou quando viu medo nos olhos dela outra vez.

- Srta. Weasley, você confia em mim? - ele perguntou novamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso levá-la a Hogwarts. Eu tenho que fazer uma Chave do Portal. Eu juro que não sofrerá dando algum. Você confia em mim?

Ela assentiu, e Snape se pôs a fazer uma Chave do Portal. Ele ficou de olho nela, temia que ela estivesse em choque. Quando a Chave do Portal estava pronta, ele se disfarçou de uma pessoa que Gina parecia não reconhecer; então eles tocaram a chave, juntos.

* * *

O brilho que existia nos olhos de Dumbledore rapidamente se extinguiu quando o trio recontou a história do desaparecimento de Gina. Ele não sabia como Gina havia sido levada. Logo, explicou que as outras garotas também tinham sido levadas sem razão aparente. Nenhuma das garotas se conhecia. Suas famílias nunca haviam tido contato, eles nem ao menos trabalhavam em campos relacionados. Ele sentia que tais seqüestros eram ocasionais. Embora as garotas tivessem retornado, elas tinham sido brutalmente torturadas, e tiveram suas memórias apagadas; uma delas ainda estava em St. Mungus. Ele supôs que Gina retornaria em um dia, assim como as outras tinham retornado. Pediu ao trio que informasse Fred e Jorge sobre o rapto, e então pediu para que todos retornassem à Toca. Embora não estivessem felizes com as instruções, eles fizeram o que lhes fora pedido.

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore sentou-se em seu escritório, torcendo para que seus agentes tivessem ouvido sobre o rapto de Gina. Ele não sabia se Severo estava no mesmo lugar que Gina, mas se estivesse, sabia que ele tentaria ajudá-la. Snape tinha conseguido salvar a terceira garota raptada, e mesmo que ela tivesse sido torturada, ela iria sobreviver. Dumbledore suspirou profundamente, seu pensamento voltou à terceira tarefa do Torneio-Tribruxo, há três anos atrás. Aquela tinha sido a noite em que pediu a Severo que voltasse para Voldemort. Ninguém sabia como Severo tinha sobrevivido àquela noite. Voldemort iria matá-lo logo que o visse? Ou ele seria torturado? Tinham corrido um grande risco, o futuro do mundo mágico tinha estado por um fio. Como esperado, Voldemort lançou a maldição Cruciatus em Severo, e então, por sorte, a maldição Imperius. Por sorte porque Severo tinha aprendido a se livrar da maldição. Ele seria capaz de enganar Voldemort; e mais uma vez, ser bem-vindo ao covil. Dumbledore tinha esperado Severo desesperadamente aquela noite, e quando ele finalmente voltou, tudo que ele deu ao Diretor foi um curto aceno. Dumbledore soube então, que tinha seu espião, o que ajudaria a provocar a queda de Voldemort. Esfregando seus olhos, ele notou que uma hora havia se passado desde que o trio tinha deixado seu escritório, só então uma cabeça apareceu em sua lareira.

- Sabe onde a Srta. Weasley está? - ele perguntou à estranha cabeça no fogo.

- Sim, Diretor. Eu estou com ela na Casa dos Gritos. Por favor, diga para Papoula nos encontrar no Salgueiro Lutador. Ela precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Ela recebeu muitas maldições?

- Não, não creio que tenha recebido maldições. Expressar o que eles podem ter feito a ela me deixa apreensivo.

- E quanto à memória dela? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- A memória dela está intacta. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim nesse momento. Diga à Papoula para vir aqui, quero levá-la para lá o mais rápido possível.

Assim que a cabeça desapareceu, Dumbledore convocou Madame Pomfrey e Minerva McGonagall. Ele também se comunicou pela lareira com Arthur Weasley, pediu que trouxesse Molly a Hogwarts, e que não deixasse ninguém mais vir.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey tinha deixado a enfermaria completamente vazia. Como ela poderia cuidar de Gina se seus pais e metade do pessoal estava em cima dela a bombardeando com perguntas?

- Srta. Weasley, eu preciso examiná-la. - a enfermeira explicou.

- Eu estou bem, apenas limpe esses cortes e me deixe ir para casa. - ela disse de maneira prática.

- Você não está nada bem. Não haveria razão para estuporá-la se você estivesse bem. Além desses cortes e contusões, eu preciso fazer um exame. - ela disse o mais calma possível.

- Não, não precisa. Eles não... - ela rompeu em lágrimas.

Madame Pomfrey sentou gentilmente na cama de Gina e pôs a mão em seu ombro de forma tranqüilizadora.

- Está tudo bem. Pode me dizer o que fizeram? Eu realmente preciso saber.

- Antes de rasgar minha blusa... ele estava me agarrando... eu o esmurrei... mordi a boca dele. Ele ficou bravo e cortou minha blusa. Ele... ele... ele ficou me olhando boquiaberto. O idiota disse que queria ter certeza que tudo era real. - a enfermeira a abraçou enquanto chorava, e então Gina se recompôs mais uma vez. - Então ele agarrou minhas calças. Ele estava me tocando. Ele as cortou depois que o chutei. Ele estava tentando... ele estava tentando... Eu lutei com eles; assim como me ensinaram. Ele não fez mais nada, porque... porque alguém apareceu. - ela não disse que o Professor Snape a ajudou. Não sabia quem estava ciente da lealdade dele, e não queria arriscar sua situação. Ela também omitiu muitas partes do ataque, em parte porque estava envergonhada, e por outro lado porque ela não queria reviver aqueles momentos. Omitiu o quanto se sentiu suja com a maneira que eles a tocaram. As ameaças enquanto lhe apontavam a varinha, a realização de tais ameaças com a mão e o punho. Ela omitiu que eles a fizeram achar que sua vida estaria acabada assim que o dia terminasse.

Papoula continuou abraçando Gina. Ela orou em silêncio agradecendo pelos canalhas não terem feito tantos danos físicos. Os danos mentais eram outra coisa. Ela podia curar os cortes e contusões, mas Gina precisaria de ajuda extra para lidar com os danos mentais. Após Gina se acalmar, Papoula saiu para pegar algumas poções e pomadas.

- Apenas limpe os ferimentos da faca. - Gina disse determinada.

- Não posso fazer isso. Você ficará com cicatrizes se não as curar.

- Eu quero as cicatrizes. - ela disse claramente.

- Olha aqui, se você acha que eu deixarei que mantenha essas cicatrizes como forma de se punir, pode mudar de idéia. - ela disse severamente.

- Eu não me culpo, não fiz nada de errado. Aquele asqueroso foi que me seqüestrou. Foi ele quem me atacou. Foi ele quem me cortou. Quero as cicatrizes para poder lembrar disso todos os dias. E no dia que eu devolver o favor a ele, eu poderei mostrar o porquê. Não faça curativo, apenas limpe-as. - a voz fria dela disse.

A determinação na voz de Gina quase assustou Papoula. Ela conhecia Gina Weasley há muitos anos, e essa não era a mesma garota. A contra gosto, ela obedeceu ao pedido de Gina. Após um encontro com o Diretor e os pais dela, ela mandou a garota para casa, para a Toca.

* * *

As últimas semanas na Toca tinham sido muito tensas para todos que lá estavam. Nenhum dos garotos sabia como se aproximar de Gina desde o dia que ela tinha sido seqüestrada; os pais dela também não sabiam. Gina tinha chegado em casa com Arthur e Molly, ela parecia que estivera numa briga de punho. Tinha contusões pelo rosto, mãos, braços e pernas, junto a duas bandagens cheias de sangue. Uma na parte superior da sua coxa, e a outra em seu ombro. Essas não passaram despercebidas pelos presentes na sala. Hermione foi a primeira a se aproximar dela.

- Ah, Gina! Você está bem? Estávamos tão preocupados!

- Eu estou bem agora, Hermione. Estou apenas cansada.

- Quer que te ajude a se trocar? - ela se ofereceu. Então, tentando melhorar o clima continuou. - É uma pena Madame Pomfrey ter tido que cortar sua blusa, sei que é uma das suas favoritas.

- Ela não cortou. - ela disse friamente.

- Quem cortou então, Gina? - Jorge perguntou.

- Os mutantes que me seqüestraram. - disse friamente.

A primeira reação de Jorge foi de abraçar Gina, como tinha feito muitas vezes. O resultado dessa ação jamais sairia da sua mente. Assim que Jorge a abraçou, ela gritou.

- Não! Não me toque! - ela gritou quando se desvencilhou dele.

- Gina! - ele gritou.

- Não, saia! Não encoste em mim! Nenhum de vocês encoste em mim! Vocês não têm o direito! Eu não disse que podia! - raiva e lágrimas preenchiam a voz dela quando deixou a sala e subiu as escadas.

- O que eles fizeram com ela? - Fred perguntou suavemente.

Arthur tinha tomado Molly em seus braços, e estava consolando-a. Ela acenou para ele e deixou a sala à procura de Gina.

- Eu disse! O que eles fizeram a ela? - Fred gritou.

- Não temos certeza de nada. Gina não nos contou. Só sabemos o que Madame Pomfrey disse. - Arthur disse tristemente.

- E o que ela disse? - perguntou Jorge furiosamente.

- Eles não a estupraram. Mas teriam se... se ninguém tivesse interferido.

- E quem foi? - perguntou Jorge.

- Não importa. Ele usaram uma lâmina para cortar a blusa e a calça dela, essa é a razão para as bandagens. - Arthur os informou.

- Sr. Weasley, por que Madame Pomfrey não os curou?

- Eu não sei, Hermione. - ele disse seriamente. - Essa é outra coisa que precisamos que Gina nos diga.

- Bem, se eles não... você sabe. Por que ela está tão fora de si? - perguntou um Rony perdido.

- Você é tão burro assim, seu idiota? - gritou Fred.

- Rony, mesmo que eles não tenham conseguido o que queriam, é óbvio que tentaram. - Hermione disse severamente. - Quero dizer, olhe para ela. Eles bateram nela, e tentaram cortar as suas roupas. Não consigo imaginar... deve ter sido horrível.

Um Rony com lágrimas nos olhos puxou Hermione para perto dele, e ela lamentou nos braços dele.

- Apesar de tudo, ela lutou. - Arthur disse com algum orgulho. - Ela deu uma mordida em um, esmurrou e chutou outro. A luta deu tempo até... até a ajuda chegar.

- Eles não apagaram a memória dela? - Rony perguntou. - Dumbledore disse...

- O rapto de Gina foi diferente, eu não sei o porquê, nem Dumbledore sabe. Vamos apenas rezar em agradecimento por termos ela de volta. - ele disse abatido. - Escutem, vocês todos podem ajudar a mãe de vocês, façam um chá ou algo do tipo. Preciso fazer algumas coisas no meu estúdio. - Arthur disse enquanto ia embora, seus ombros tremendo um pouco.

* * *

Harry não disse uma palavra aquele dia, se era por estar chocado, desacreditado ou com medo, ele nunca saberia. Tentou ter uma conversa agradável com Gina nos dias que se seguiram, mas não tinha sido fácil; ela não estava pronta para falar com ele, ou com qualquer um. Isso tinha mudado há dois dias atrás quando estavam partindo de volta à escola. Enquanto desciam para tomar café, Harry ouviu Gina em seu quarto e decidiu tentar falar com ela novamente. Ele se preparou enquanto batia na porta.

- Gina, posso entrar?

- Claro, Harry. Está aberta.

Ele ficou surpreso, o quarto sempre arrumado dela estava uma bagunça. E ele pensou que ela devia estar procurando algo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Sim, minha bolsa. Agora acho que a perdi... naquele dia. Não tinha muita coisa nela, a não ser o presente de Hermione. Eu sei que não posso comprar outro livro antes do aniversário dela. Estou um pouco chateada, só isso. - ela falou tão rápido que assustou Harry. - Harry, você está bem? Está aí olhando para mim.

- Ah, sim, desculpa. Eu só... Você não tem falado muito ultimamente. E bem... eu meio que sinto falta disso.

Gina corou.

- Obrigada, eu acho. Contudo, agora estou imaginando, você acha que sou uma máquina de falar todo tempo? - ela riu.

- Não, não o tempo todo. - ele sorriu. - A maior parte do tempo, mas não todo. - brincou.

Eles ficaram calados por alguns momentos e, então, Gina retornou ao assunto.

- Bem, eu terei de pensar em outra maneira de pegá-la de volta.

- Ah! Espere, eu esqueci. Fique aqui. - Harry disse, e Gina ouviu-o subir até o quarto de Rony.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Harry voltou ofegante ao quarto de Gina com a bolsa dela em suas mãos.

- Minha bolsa! Você está com ela, que ótimo! Ah, Deus, o que aconteceu com ela? - ela perguntou.

- Ah, foi minha culpa. Eu hm... eu estava meio que agarrando ela no dia que você... você sabe. Acho que de alguma maneira eu a amassei. Desculpa. - disse envergonhado.

- Tudo bem. - ela parecia sem palavras. - Você comprou o presente de Hermione?

- Não, não tive a oportunidade.

- Bem, eu vou ao povoado essa tarde, quero me despedir do Andrew. - ela notou o sorrisinho de Harry e a curta gargalhada. - Por que você está balançando sua cabeça? Sei que ele está aqui o tempo todo, mas queria me despedir da maneira correta. Por que não vem comigo? Tem umas lojas legais, tenho certeza que encontrará algo para ela.

Ele estava chocado, mas feliz. Disse sim imediatamente, e então desceu para tomar café. Gina ficou em seu quarto pelo resto da manhã.

* * *

O passeio pela cidade foi agradável, eles conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Tudo estava bem até Harry roçar sua mão contra a de Gina. A reação dela foi de afastar a mão, como se tivesse sido queimada. Quando ele tentou falar sobre isso, ela gritou com ele. Disse que não queria falar sobre isso, e que ele não deveria pressioná-la. Eles não se falaram até encontrar Andrew na Biblioteca.

- Venham, vocês dois. Levarei vocês para almoçar. - Andrew ofereceu.

- Ah, obrigado. Vão você e Gina. Preciso comprar um presente para Hermione. - Harry disse antes de se retirar.

- Gina, vocês dois brigaram?

- Não, mas aconteceu algo no caminho para cá. - ela disse tristemente. - Eu reagi de maneira exagerada, e ele está me dando meu espaço.

- Gina, você não pode ficar escondendo isso. - um Andrew preocupado disse.

Gina apenas olhou para ele.

- Ah. - ele riu. - Não faça esse olhar para mim, senhorita, não funciona comigo. Não sou nenhum dos seus irmãos. - e docemente acrescentou. - E nem estou apaixonado por você.

- O quê!?! Onde quer chegar? Quem está apaixonado por mim?

- Você sabe exatamente de quem estou falando. Harry te ama. - ele disse abertamente. - Não consegue ver que isso está matando ele? Ele quer ajudar, ele quer fazer um pouco da dor ir embora. Você deveria deixá-lo tentar, Gina.

- E por que isso, Sr. Sabe-tudo? - sua voz soou em um tom delicado.

- Porque você também o ama.

- Eu n...

- Não negue. - ele riu. - Não adianta. Deixe-o ajudá-la. É tudo que eu digo. Agora vamos. Brigar com você me deu apetite. - Andrew brincou enquanto ele e Gina andavam até o restaurante.

* * *

O primeiro mês na escola passou super rápido, e Setembro também. Além de se acostumar com os novos horários, trabalhos e treinos de Quadribol, Harry estava tentando fazer Gina falar com ele. Toda vez que tentou, eles começaram a brigar. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, e a paciência dele estava se esgotando. Isso, obviamente, não ajudou quando ele foi submetido a assistir uma aula dupla de poções. Após moer olhos de besouro, cortar fígado de salamandra, e destripar vermes-cecos, Harry estava num péssimo humor. Agora, você pensaria que Draco Malfoy seria inteligente o bastante para perceber isso. Malfoy deveria ter mantido a boca fechada, mas, novamente, quando isso aconteceu? O imbecil esperou Rony sair da sala, exatamente depois da aula, e começou a encher o saco de Harry.

- E então, Potter, como está sua namorada?

- Eu não tenho namorada, Malfoy. - ele replicou.

- Não me surpreende. Ela não parecia, devo dizer, compreensiva com você outra noite. Mas novamente, talvez os Grifinórios não façam mais isso para ela.

Dino e Simas devem ter percebido que Malfoy estava atormentando Harry. Eles mantiveram as mãos nele para mantê-lo no lugar. Contudo, quem iria segurá-los?

- Além disso, - ele falou arrastado. - fiquei sabendo que ela foi bem participativa com um sonserino mês passado. Ouvi que ela é bem real e, bem macia embaixo daquela túnica dela.

Isso foi tudo que pôde dizer; Harry se lançou contra Malfoy. Empurrou o sonserino no chão, e começou a bater no rosto dele. Snape não saiu da sua sala antes de Harry ter coberto as mãos, e também o piso, com o sangue de Malfoy. O rosto de Malfoy estava coberto de vermelho, tanto que estava vazando da boca imunda dele.

- Potter! O que está fazendo? Solte-o agora! - Snape gritou.

Precisou de Dino, Simas e um Rony confuso para tirar Harry de cima do corpo ensangüentado de Malfoy.

- Potter! Cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória e detenção Sábado de manhã. Vá à Madame Pomfrey para ela cuidar da sua mão. Sr. Malfoy, por favor permaneça aqui. - ele disse suavemente. - O resto FORA! AGORA!

* * *

Fúria era uma palavra suave para descrever o que Harry estava sentindo. Ele podia ter matado Malfoy facilmente. Como ele ousou! Enquanto travava uma luta dentro de sua cabeça, trombou com uma pessoa que não queria ver.

- Harry! Você está bem? O que aconteceu à sua mão? - perguntou uma Gina preocupada.

- Você não gostará de saber, e eu não quero falar sobre isso. - ele falou duramente.

- Harry, por favor, fale comigo. - ela pediu ternamente.

E aconteceu! O resto de autocontrole que restava em Harry foi pro ralo.

- FALAR COM VOCÊ! Você quer que eu fale com você! Como diabos pode dizer isso quando você não fala comigo por mais de um mês?! Eu queria te ajudar, e você me ignorou! Achei que nossa amizade fosse mais que isso, Gina. Você nem ao menos vai me contar o que aqueles bastardos fizeram a você! Eu sou seu amigo, e não sei. Mas um canalha... um canalha como o Malfoy sabe! Provavelmente todos os sonserinos sabem! Mas eles só sabem o que aqueles bastardos disseram a eles. Por que não confia em mim? Acha que eu sairia contando a todo mundo? Eu não faria isso! - De uma só vez, a raiva na voz dele sumiu. Agora ele estava falando com ela em um tom apressado. - Nesse momento, não me importa a quem você contou. Mas, droga, Gina, conte a alguém. Isso está matando você, e todos que se importam com você. Encontre alguém em quem possa confiar. Sinto não ter sido eu.

* * *

Ele foi embora rapidamente, ignorando as súplicas de Gina para que parasse e voltasse. Ela escorregou contra a parede, e chorou. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo tinha ficado no chão, até que o Professor Dumbledore a achou.

- Srta. Weasley? - ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Ah, sinto muito, senhor. Eu só...

- Está tudo bem, minha querida. Por favor, se levante. - ele ofereceu a mão a ela. - Gostaria de me dizer o que a aborrece?

- Harry e eu... acabamos de brigar. - ela disse com os olhos cheios de dor.

- Bem, eu entendo. Mas também sei que o Sr. Malfoy estava atormentando Harry, nem tudo foi culpa dele. - ele disse, suavemente.

- Malfoy? Eu não entendo. Foi por isso que a mão de Harry estava ensangüentada? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Parece que o Senhor Malfoy estava provocando Harry. E... vamos dizer que Harry quebrou o nariz dele e o livrou de muitos dentes.

Gina achou que estava enlouquecendo. Dumbledore tinha uma expressão divertida em seus olhos?

- Mas eu presumo que não seja por isso que estavam brigando. - ele disse.

- Não, senhor. Ele estava zangado. Eu não o contei o que aconteceu esse verão. Ele não acha que eu confie nele. - ela disse tristemente.

- E por que isso, Gina? Venha, ande comigo. - ele disse enquanto a conduzia corredor abaixo.

- Porque, - ela começou. - todos pensam que eu sou fraca dessa maneira. Primeiro o diário, agora isso. - ela disse com raiva na voz.

- Gina, você sabe a quantidade de mágica que existe naquele diário? É preciso um grande bruxo para criar um item como aquele. Além do mais, muito do seu poder é copiado para tal objeto. Você não enfrentou apenas uma memória. Você enfrentou uma memória extremamente poderosa. Há poucas pessoas no mundo que não teriam sido possuídas por Tom Riddle. E desses, menos pessoas ainda, teriam sobrevivido. - ele disse com convicção.

- Mas Harry me salvou. - ela disse de forma humilde.

- Sim, ele a salvou. Mas garanto a você que se não tivesse sido forte, tudo que Harry encontraria na câmara seria seu corpo sem vida. Eu falo a verdade quando lhe digo que muitos outros teriam sucumbido a Tom mais rapidamente. Você é uma mulher e bruxa muito forte, Gina. Assim como sua força a ajudou a se manter viva na câmera, ela também a ajudou a manter aqueles Comensais da Morte à distância. Não se subestime. E, mais importante, não afaste seus amigos. Confie em seus aliados. Deixe-o ajudá-la, só então você poderá ajudá-lo também. - disse convicto.

- Queria poder fazê-lo. Acho que ele não falará comigo novamente. - ela disse abatida.

- Acho que o Sr. Potter precisa de um tempo para reorganizar seus sentimentos. Dê um dia ou dois a ele. Estou certo de que ele irá falar com você então.

* * *

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Dumbledore previu de forma errada. Harry não voltou a falar com Gina em um dia ou dois, ele não disse uma palavra sequer a ela nas duas semanas seguintes. Gina estava perdida, e Harry a evitava a todo custo. Ele a ignorava quando ela o chamava, ele ia embora quando ela se aproximava. Gina decidiu não procurá-lo, se ele quisesse falar com ela, ele a procuraria.

Era um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, e a maioria dos terceiranistas ao setanistas tinha partido para um dia no vilarejo.

- Gina, por que não vem conosco? - perguntou Rony.

- É, Gina, por favor, vem. Não precisa se preocupar quanto ao Harry, ele não poderá vir. Tem detenção com o Snape. - sugeriu Hermione.

- Por quê? Pensei que tinha sido Sábado passado. - Gina disse.

- É. Bem, Snape é um idiota. Ele cancelou com Harry, disse que tinha um encontro importante. Achamos que ele mudou para arruinar um dia de folga de Harry. - disse Rony.

- Bem, eu não estou a fim de ir, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho que correr, tenho um encontro. Tenham um bom dia. - Gina disse antes de virar-se e sair do Salão Principal.

Gina estava comparecendo a encontros nos Sábados de manhã desde que tinha retornado a Hogwarts; ela não tinha dito a ninguém o porquê de estar indo, ou quem ela estava encontrando. Hermione tinha perguntado sobre isso, uma noite, quando estavam sozinhas na Sala Comunal. Ela quase adivinhara que eram sessões de conselhos. Quando Gina subiu as escadas, ela viu Harry andando no andar de baixo, o andar que ficava a sala de Snape. Pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela, mas ela foi até seu compromisso.

* * *

Harry bateu na porta do Professor Snape, e entrou na sala escura e melancólica.

- Senhor, estou aqui para a minha detenção.

- Sim, Potter. Sente-se enquanto termino isso aqui.

Harry sentou por quase meia hora. Ele não ousou interromper Snape; não queria levar outra detenção.

- Aqui, você irá levar essa lista até Hogsmeade. - Snape começou. - Você vai ao Boticário, e dará esse pequeno pedaço de pergaminho para o químico. Levará muitas horas para ele encher isso, mas ele está esperando por você. Enquanto espera o pedido, quero que vá ao campo pouco depois da Dervixes & Bangues. Lá encontrara as quinze flores, ervas e raízes que eu listei no pergaminho azul. - Snape entregou-lhe uma bolsa que continham muitas bolsas menores. - Você terá de encher cada bolsa com o item apropriado, preste atenção aos rótulos e não terá problemas. Após terminar de apanhar as coisas, irá voltar ao Boticário para apanhar o pedido. Deverá então tirar uma folga para comer. - Snape notou a surpresa no olhar de Harry. - Não posso fazê-lo trabalhar o dia todo de estômago vazio, posso? Vai demorar duas vezes mais se estiver pensando em comida. Quando estiver anoitecendo, você voltará ao campo. Nesse tempo, irá colher as cinco plantas noturnas. Eu as listei no pergaminho verde. Dê uma olhada e me diga se não está familiarizado com algum item que eu listei.

Harry fez o que ele disse. Os itens listados eram ingredientes comuns em poções; ele estava familiarizado com a maioria deles. Perguntou a Snape sobre três deles, então pegou a bolsa e se preparou para partir.

- Um momento, Potter. - Snape disse enquanto entregava a Harry uma pedra estranha. Era pequena, redonda, polida e arroxeada. - Leve com você. Ponha no bolso.

- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou.

- É uma chave do portal. Se precisar ativá-la, segure em sua mão de diga "bumblebee", o trará à sala do Diretor.

- Sim, senhor, hm... Obrigado. - ele disse sincero.

Snape tinha um olhar peculiar em seu rosto quando olhou para Harry; ele reconheceu com um curto aceno.

- Outra coisa, Potter. A Professora McGonagall também precisa de alguns itens do Boticário. Por favor, vá à sala dela e pegue sua lista. - quase como uma idéia posterior, ele disse: - Uma última coisa, eu não estarei aqui quando retornar. Não venha ao meu escritório enquanto estou ausente. Irei esperar esses itens na minha carteira amanhã de manhã, no mais tardar às oito horas. - depois, abruptamente. - Entendeu, Potter?

- Sim, senhor. - Harry disse, e, então, deixou a sala. Ele estava surpreso com a suave detenção que Snape tinha-lhe dado. Apesar de demoradas, aquelas tarefas eram fáceis. Ele decidiu ficar alerta; Snape nunca lhe dava detenções fáceis. Imaginou o que o esperaria na loja enquanto caminhava até a sala da Professora McGonagall. Quando se aproximou da porta, Harry notou que estava fechada. Ele bateu e esperou ela chamá-lo. Quando ela o fez, notou que ela não estava sozinha.

- Potter, sim, o Professor Snape disse que viria. Eu estou com a lista, mas sinto que não poderá tocar alguns dos itens. Eu pedi à Srta. Weasley para ajudá-lo com esses.

Quando a professora pediu à Gina para ajudá-la com os ingredientes, ela não mencionou que Harry era o outro aluno que iria ao Boticário. Ela não queria que ele se sentisse desconfortável, como ela sabia que ele se sentiria, então falou.

- Professora, eu posso pegá-los sozinha. Não há necessidade de irmos eu e o Harry.

- Bobagem, Srta. Weasley. Possivelmente não poderá carregar todos os itens da lista.

- Não, professora, sério, eu sei quais itens tenho que trazer. Eu direi ao balconista para dar o resto ao Harry quando ele for lá. Acredite, será melhor assim.

- E por que isso, Srta. Weasley? - ela perguntou severa.

- Porque... eu ofendi o Harry, e ele não quer mais ficar em minha companhia. Eu... - ela estava tendo dificuldades em manter o controle, e Harry e a Professora McGonagall tinham percebido isso. - Eu vou indo. - ela disse quando escapou da sala.

A Professora McGonagall tinha aquele olhar em seus olhos, aquele que fazia as pernas de Harry bambearem. Ele estava certo de que ela podia transformá-lo em um inseto e o achatar em dois segundos. Não se mexeu, não iria aumentar a raiva dela.

- Potter, sente e explique isso. - ela exigiu.

- Gina e eu tivemos um bate boca e não estamos nos falando agora.

- Eu normalmente não me envolvo com os problemas dos meus alunos, mas com o que a Srta. Weasley passou nesse verão, sinto que devo. Por que não estão se falando?

Harry hesitou por alguns momentos.

- Eu queria ajudá-la. Ela não iria me contar o que aconteceu a ela. - ele lamentou. - Eu acho que fiquei com raiva... E gritei com ela. - ele se mostrava arrependido.

- Foi no mesmo dia que lutou com o Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim, Professora.

- Então, o Sr. Malfoy o aborreceu e você descontou na Srta. Weasley? - ela perguntou abruptamente.

- Sim. Não. Quero dizer, ela não queria me falar. - ele tentou explicar, mas lamentou novamente.

- Sr. Potter, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Quanto tempo levou para você explicar à Srta. Weasley os acontecimentos da Terceira Tarefa?

- Isso foi diferente. Não éramos muito amigos naquela época.

- Concedido, eu retirarei. Quanto tempo levou para você contar ao Sr. Weasley e à Srta. Granger sobre aquela noite?

- Eu não sei. Algumas semanas talvez. - disse incerto.

- Eu recordo que levou muitos meses antes de você se sentir confortável para falar sobre TODOS os detalhes daquele evento.

- É, acho que foi isso. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Então, eu suponho que você ache que ser seqüestrado por Você-sabe-quem, aguentar significativos danos por todo o corpo, e lutar por sua vida, garanta a você o benefício de _não_ falar com seus amigos por meses sobre tal aprovação. Enquanto a Srta. Weasley ser seqüestrada, molestada, e lutar para não acontecer nada pior, ou até morrer, não garante a ela o mesmo benefício?

- Não! Eu nunca pensei que. Eu só... - ele não conseguiu terminar, não se sentia pronto para terminar.

Então, de uma maneira mais branda, ela disse:

- Você só o quê, Potter?

- Eu só queria ajudá-la, só isso.

- Não está bravo com ela?

- Não, não exatamente! Ela não pediu isso! Não foi culpa dela! Eu só quero que ela venha até mim, e me diga... Diga o que eu posso fazer. - então, disse tão suavemente, que ele achou que a professora não iria escutar. - Quero fazer com que se sinta melhor.

Minerva McGonagall era o que muitos chamariam de "casca-dura", mas, naquele momento, achou que iria chorar. Harry não estava bravo com Gina, nem um pouco, o pobre garoto estava apaixonado por ela. Então, tentando não soar como um conselho, com sorte, ele atenderia.

- Eu entendo. Você está furioso com aqueles desordeiros que a levaram e a machucaram. Você está furioso com o Sr. Malfoy, que teve a audácia de mencionar o acontecido. Agora, assim como fez um bom trabalho com o Sr. Malfoy, não pode fazer nada com os que realmente a machucaram. Conseqüentemente, você fez o melhor que pôde. Ela não irá lhe contar o que precisa saber, então você desconta a raiva nela. - Harry tomou consciência do que tinha feito, e ele deve ter demonstrado isso com sua expressão, pois ela parou. Então, ainda falando de maneira gentil, ela continuou: - O que você parece não entender, Potter, é que não é que a Srta. Weasley _não_ vá lhe contar o que aconteceu, é que, ela _não pode_ lhe contar. Ser atacada do modo que ela foi, causou mais danos mentais que corporais. Ela não é a mesma pessoa que era cinco minutos antes de ser levada. Ela está incerta sobre quem é. O que aconteceu a ela é chamado de "Um momento que marca uma vida". Ela tem que entender quem ela é, antes de lidar com o que aconteceu. E ela deverá fazê-lo quando estiver preparada para confiar aos outros as coisas que aconteceram em tal ocasião.

Harry sentou na cadeira oposta à da professora. Ele não sabia o que dizer, nem muito menos o que fazer. Não tinha sido muito melhor que os canalhas que machucaram Gina aquele dia. Ele foi trazido dos seus pensamentos pela professora.

- Harry, vá a Hogsmeade. Se for rápido, acredito que consiga alcançá-la. Se estiver disposto a dar a ela o tempo preciso, estou certa de que conseguirá as respostas que necessita.

Harry fez o que ela disse, apenas percebendo depois de deixar a sala dela que a professora tinha se dirigido a ele pelo primeiro nome, coisa que nunca tinha feito.

* * *

Harry desceu as escadas correndo rumo à porta de entrada do castelo. Uma vez passando por elas, ele desceu os degraus da entrada em alta velocidade ao longo do gramado. Imediatamente, ele avistou Gina; ela não estava tão distante, não devia ter saído do castelo há muito tempo. Quando ele ficou em uma distância boa para gritar, ele a chamou.

- Gina! Espere! - ele gritou, esperando que ela o atendesse. - Gina!

Ela parou e se virou para ver quem a havia chamado. Harry não conseguia ver que expressão ela ostentava em sua face estava apenas feliz por ela ter parado. Quando ele a alcançou, pôde ver que ela havia chorado, e isso o fez sentir-se dez vezes pior do que já estava se sentindo. Ele ficou de frente a ela, mas palavras não viriam; não que ele não soubesse o que dizer, mas ele estava tão sem fôlego, que estava tendo dificuldades em respirar.

- Harry, calma. Respira devagar. Venha, sente-se. - ela disse gentilmente.

Ele se sentiu pior ainda. Mesmo depois de ele ter sido horrível com ela, ela ainda se preocupava com ele. Ela tinha esquecido todas as coisas desprezíveis que ele lhe disse? Por que ela iria querer ajudá-lo? Ele se sentiu um grosseirão.

- Assim, respire lentamente. Está se sentindo melhor? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado. - ele disse devagar.

Bastou ela olhar para ele para que percebesse que ela estava esperando que dissesse o porquê de tê-la chamado.

- Obrigado por esperar. Não a culparia se não o tivesse feito. - ele disse.

Ela não respondeu.

- Quero me desculpar com você. - ele disse.

- Por quê?

- Por conta da maneira que te tratei. Eu estava com raiva e descontei tudo em você. Gritei com você e disse coisas horríveis. Eu não a culparia se não quisesse falar comigo novamente.

- Harry, você não disse nada de errado. Disse que estava zangado porque eu não confiava em você. Disse que eu procurasse ajuda. Como posso ficar magoada com você por isso?

- Gina! Eu gritei com você. Eu fui um verdadeiro canalha nessas duas semanas. Eu não tenho direito algum para ordenar que fale comigo. Deveria ter respeitado sua privacidade. Estava apenas pensando em mim mesmo, desculpe.

- Ok, não iremos chegar a lugar algum se ambos negarmos que o outro estava errado, ou se ficarmos pedindo desculpa um ao outro. - ela sorriu e se levantou oferecendo a mão a ele. - Que tal fazermos uma trégua e apertarmos as mãos? Talvez assim você queira ser meu amigo de novo? - ela disse com os olhos marejando.

Harry se levantou também, mas não apertou a mão dela. Ele não se importava se ela estremecesse. Ele queria abraçá-la, e foi isso que fez. Ele levantou Gina, como tinha feito tantas vezes antes, e a segurou firmemente. Para a surpresa dele, ela não o evitou como ele pensou que faria. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dele, e o abraçou na mesma intensidade. Levou alguns minutos para Harry recobrar seus sentidos. E foi então que ele notou que ela estava chorando novamente. Ele, cuidadosamente, a colocou no chão. Não tirou os braços dela, e continuou a segurando. Ela chorou sobre o ombro dele por um bom tempo. Finalmente, ela parou de chorar. Os dois se separaram, e sentaram no chão.

- Gina, por favor, não fique zangada comigo, mas preciso dizer isso. - ele continuou quando ela assentiu. - Você não precisa me dizer nada, é só que... você realmente precisa falar com alguém, por favor. Estamos todos preocupados. - ele parou quando ela levantou a mão.

- Harry, eu estou falando com alguém. Desde que voltamos para a escola. - ela disse.

- Eu não sabia. - ele disse triste.

- Eu não contei a ninguém. Não por mim, mas por ela.

- Não entendo. - ele disse.

- Vamos dizer que ela esteve na mesma situação que eu. E, bem, ela não teve tanta sorte quanto eu tive.

Harry entendeu o que ela estava dizendo, mas não disse nada, esperou que ela continuasse.

- Então, não é que eu não quisesse que ninguém soubesse, eu só não queria que ela virasse assunto de conversas. Ela é uma grande mulher, é forte, mas ela merece privacidade sobre esse assunto. Você entende, não é, Harry?

- Sim, eu não vou te perguntar sobre isso de novo. Estou feliz por você ter alguém para conversar. - disse aliviado.

Eles sentaram de novo em silêncio, mas à vontade um com o outro.

- Gina, sobre as outras coisas que eu disse, sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito. - disse sincero.

- Harry, - ela disse docemente. - se não parar de se desculpar, eu vou derrubar creme de canário extra na sua próxima refeição. - ela riu.

- Ah, claro. - ele sorriu. - E quanto isso vai durar? - perguntou.

- Fred e Jorge os melhoraram. - ela sorriu marotamente. - Você será um canário por, no mínimo, uma hora. - ela riu.

- Tudo bem. - ele também riu. - Eu juro que não vou dizer _sinto muito_ outra vez. Porque se eu disser _sinto muito_, você ficará brava. E eu sinto muito por te fazer ficar brava.

- Aguarde. - ela disse com um sorriso maldoso. - Serão três cremes de canário extra para você. - vendo que ele estava prestes a dizer algo, ela o cortou. - Não diga isso, Harry Potter, ou eu colocarei quatro. E você sabe que não estou blefando. - ela riu.

Os dois amigos ficaram mais um pouco sentados, tentando se recompor. Convencidos de que precisavam ir, Harry e Gina se dirigiram a Hogsmeade. Nenhum dos dois havia notado as duas figuras que emergiam nas janelas das torres do castelo. Uma figura, forte e orgulhosa, e muito aliviada por seus dois estudantes serem amigos de novo. E a outra figura mal-humorada, mas aliviada, imaginando se veria os ingredientes das suas poções algum dia.

* * *

Quando Harry deitou-se aquela noite, escondido dos seus companheiros de quarto atrás do dossel da cama, ele refletiu sobre o dia. Tinha começado como um dia monótono, e se mostrou cheio de emoções. Ele tinha se sentido zangado, humilhado, tinha chorado e rido. A única coisa que o fazia sentir-se grato era que ele e Gina eram amigos outra vez. Apesar de ter percebido que ela jamais deixara de ser sua amiga, foi ele quem a abandonou. Ele havia prometido que faria as pazes com ela, mesmo que ela não esperasse por isso.

Eles tinham ido ao Boticário e apanharam os itens que ambos os professores precisavam. Ela tinha-lhe ajudado no campo depois da Dervixes & Bangues, e eles puderam colher todas as flores, ervas e raízes num tempo recorde. Isso tinha dado a eles tempo de tomar um chá, enquanto esperavam o crepúsculo. Mais uma vez, Gina o acompanhou até o campo e o ajudou com sua tarefa. Ele tinha de admitir, ela tinha feito a maior parte do trabalho naquela segunda vez. Ela parecia tão angelical, andando pelo campo, procurando por flores noturnas. Ele imaginou que tinha algo a ver com o céu noturno; as cores acima estavam, no mínimo, bonitas. Tinham quase se emparelhado com Gina. Diversas vezes, ela o tinha pego a observando, mas não disse nada, e continuou o que estava fazendo.

O último pensamento dele aquela noite, foi sobre a conversa que tinha tido no Três Vassouras. Gina tinha-lhe contado algumas partes do acontecido _daquele dia_. Ele não tinha-na pressionado, ele se contentaria com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse. Por alguma razão, aquela parte fez pulsar um nervo no interior dele.

-... quando eu penso sobre isso, percebo que ele poderia ter me matado naquele momento, ele estava fora de si. E também, eu não queria que ele me beijasse. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Quero dizer, até mesmo quando ele me bateu, eu não reagi daquela maneira. Claro que eu o empurrei e bati nele, mas naquele momento, eu estava com muita raiva.

- Você sabe por que agiu dessa maneira? - ele havia perguntado.

- Não ria, mas o pensamento daquele asqueroso me beijando... Bem, quero dizer, uma garota sempre lembra do seu primeiro beijo, foi isso que me disseram. Acho que não queria carregar aquela lembrança pelo o resto da minha vida. Ter um Comensal baixo e de segunda classe como meu primeiro beijo, não obrigada. Acho que foi por isso que fiz o que fiz. - ela disse solenemente.

- Espere. - ele disse confuso. - O que você quer dizer com seu primeiro beijo? Claro que já foi beijada antes. - ele disse de maneira prática.

- Ah, já beijei, não beijei? - ela havia dito com a sobrancelha erguida em questionamento. - E quem foi que eu beijei, e o que sabe sobre isso, Sr. Potter?

- Bem, quero dizer, eu supus. Eu só pensei, bem, você é uma garota bonita, que os garotos... De qualquer maneira, e quanto ao Andrew?

- Andrew?! - ela riu. - Harry, eu e o Andrew somos apenas amigos, além do mais, nós brigamos tanto quanto o Rony e a Hermione. - vendo a sobrancelha erguida dele, ela adicionou. - Ok, esse foi um péssimo exemplo; Andrew e eu somos amigos.

- Ah. - ele disse um tanto envergonhado. - Bem, e quanto ao Col...

- Harry, não ouse terminar essa frase! Colin Creevey, ai meu Deus! - ela disse indignada.

- Desculpe, mas ele vive seguindo você. Quase tanto quanto me segue. - ele riu.

- Então, por que você não o beija? Apenas me deixe fora disso! Além disso, eu não beijarei ninguém tão cedo de qualquer maneira. - ela disse um tanto triste.

Harry apenas olhou para ela. Uma parte queria saber o porquê de ela ter dito aquilo, a outra não queria pensar na resposta.

- Por quê, Gina? - perguntou gentilmente.

- Não sei, acho que mudei. - ela tinha emanado orgulho e auto-respeito. - Enquanto há três ou quatro meses atrás eu teria dito sim a qualquer garoto que quisesse me beijar. Sabe, pela excitação. Mas agora eu quero algo mais. Acho que quero beijar alguém que seja especial para mim, e que me ache especial também. Preciso me curar um pouco mais, mas acho que saberei quando for a hora certa.

Harry realmente não soube o que dizer sobre aquilo, ele apenas sorriu para ela e apertou sua mão de leve.

Esse foi o último pensamento que teve antes de cair no sono.

* * *

A manhã de Domingo chegou rapidamente, e Harry levou os ingredientes para o Professor Snape logo cedo. Snape ficou contente por Harry ter concluído sua tarefa corretamente, mas um pouco desapontado. Ele não lhe poderia dar outra detenção. Quando Harry devolveu-lhe a pedra, Snape disse para que ficasse com ela. Disse que ninguém sabia o que poderia vir a acontecer, e o professor queria que ficasse protegido em qualquer ocasião. Em seguida, Harry encontrou Rony, Hermione e Gina no Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Rony iria ajudar Hermione nas estufas aquela manhã, então os dois encontrariam Harry e Gina nos jardins. Após tomarem café, Harry e Gina saíram do castelo para uma caminhada despreocupada ao redor do lago. Harry tinha algo em mente, e não podia mais esperar, iria perguntar a ela.

- Gina, hm, sobre o que disse ontem... - disse nervoso.

- O quê, Harry? Eu disse um monte de coisas ontem.

- Sabe, sobre seu primeiro beijo e tudo mais. - ele ficou da cor de uma beterraba.

- O que tem meu primeiro beijo? - ela perguntou esperançosa e com um sorriso tímido.

- Bem, sei que disse que não estava pronta e tudo mais. Mas gostaria que soubesse que quando estiver pronta. Não que eu esteja te pressionando para estar pronta... Apenas quando estiver... - ele tropeçou.

- Ok, então quando eu estiver pronta, o quê? - ela ainda sorria.

- É que eu não me importaria... Isso é, se você não se importaria... Bem, quero dizer, somos amigos, e nos importamos um com o outro, então eu pensei que talvez... - ele se sentiu um completo idiota por não conseguir terminar.

- Obrigada, Harry, isso é muito legal da sua parte. - então ela disse maliciosamente. - Sabe, acho que terei de te promover na minha lista. - então, ela se afastou dele, sorrindo mais do que tinha sorrido em semanas.

- Lista! Que lista? Gina, espera! Você tem uma lista de garotos que quer beijar? Gina? - Harry chamou Gina freneticamente, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

Embora Harry a importunasse durante todo o caminho até às estufas, ela não proferiu uma palavra. Ela apenas sorriu o tempo todo, enquanto Harry tentava agarrar a lista dela. Talvez um dia ela mostrasse a ele, ela achou, novamente, que não o faria.

  


_**Metas da minha vida, por Gina Weasley** compilada em 1º de Maio de 1992_

**1. Ajudar a derrotar Voldemort** (adicionada em 31 de agosto de 1995)

**2. Conseguir doze NOM's,mais do que todos os garotos** (revisado em Julho de 1994)

**3. Conseguir as maiores notas da família nos NIEM's**

**4. Me tornar uma Medi-Bruxa**

**5. Casar e ter filhos**

**6. Dar meu primeiro beijo com Harry Potter** (e espero que o último também)

**7. Entrar para o time de quadribol da Grifinória.**

**8. Ir para o Havaí em um avião trouxa** (Ok, essa é do papai, mas parece legal)

  



	6. Capítulo 6, Selado com um beijo

Capítulo Seis

SELADO COM UM BEIJO

Harry e Gina caminharam lado a lado até a biblioteca. Se despediram quando viram as pessoas que iriam encontrar. Gina foi sentar-se com suas amigas do sexto ano, enquanto Harry se dirigiu à mesa onde estavam Rony e Hermione estavam. Quando ele se aproximou da mesa, notou que Hermione parecia um pouco cautelosa, e Rony um pouco aborrecido.

- Oi, o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou aos amigos.

- Nada, nada demais. - Hermione disse nervosa. - Nós realmente precisamos começar esse trabalho do Professor Binns.

- Rony, o que você tem? - Harry perguntou.

- Estava apenas imaginando. - disse curiosamente.

- Imaginando o quê? - perguntou um Harry confuso enquanto sentava à mesa.

- Você me contaria se tivesse acabado de se agarrar com minha irmã no armário de vassouras?

- O quê?! - ele perguntou intensamente, mas em voz baixa devido ao fato de eles ainda estarem numa biblioteca, e haver muita gente por perto.

- Ron, - Hermione disse calmamente. - você está agindo como um idiota. Harry e Gina não estavam se agarrando. Agora vamos começar.

- Eu sei disso! - Rony disse para Hermione rangendo os dentre. - O problema é se ele me contaria.

- Claro que contaria, Harry não esconderia algo assim. - ela disse olhando nervosa para Harry, e então olhou para Rony.

- Oi, eu ainda estou aqui, sabe... - Harry disse prático. Os dois olharam para ele, percebendo que, de fato, ele estava lá. - Eu não estava me agarrando com Gina no armário. - ele disse.

- Então onde estava agarrando ela? - o irmão dela perguntou enjoado.

Aquela foi a vez de Harry ranger os dentes. Lenta e calmamente, ele respondeu a Rony.

- Não estávamos nos agarrando. Eu nunca nem ao menos a beijei. Aconteceu de eu encontrá-la no caminho até aqui. Foi isso que aconteceu.

- Você não a beijou, o caramba. Eu vi! - Rony acusou.

- Tudo bem, eu a beijei no rosto e em lugares como esse. Mas eu nunca a _beijei_. - Harry explicou.

- Mas você quer. - Rony acusou.

- Rony, por favor. - Hermione pediu. - Não comece outra vez. Harry respondeu sua pergunta. Você sabe, eles se gostam. Por que ficar chateado com isso?

Harry olhou para Hermione. Claro que ele gostava de Gina. Mas por que ela teve de mencionar aquilo para Rony?

- Eu sei disso, Hermione. - Rony disse. - Eu não sou cego. - Ele então olhou para Harry por conta do barulho que esse fez com tal comentário. - O que me aborrece são os encontros às escondidas.

- Eles não se encontram às escondidas, Rony. - defendeu Hermione.

- **Oi!**

- Ah, do que você chama todos aqueles desaparecimentos, e as caminhadas então? - Rony argumentou.

- Rony, você está imaginando coisas.

- **Eu ainda estou aqui!**

- Imaginando, - Rony rosnou baixinho. - Você mesma disse, naquele dia nas estufas que tinha algo acontecendo entre os dois. Você os viu, e eu também. Minha irmã estava radiante, e esse idiota, esse idiota, estava tão vermelho e corado. O que você acha que causou isso, Hermione? Vamos, diga.

- **Eu sou invisível? Eu ainda estou aqui, mas estão falando sobre mim como se não estivesse.**

- Eu sei o que disse, Rony. - Hermione tentou se defender. - Eu perguntei à Gina, e ela disse que nada aconteceu entre eles. Eu acredito nela e, de qualquer maneira, por que ela mentiria sobre isso?

- **BASTA!** - Harry disse em voz baixa, mas furioso com os dois melhores amigos. - Percebem que ainda estou aqui? Vocês dois estão discutindo minha vida pessoal como se fosse da conta de vocês. Agora, quero saber aonde querem chegar. Comecem a falar, ou eu vou embora e não falarei com os dois por um bom tempo.

- Harry, calma, nós só estávamos...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse. Ela não iria justificar aquilo, ou melhor, ele não deixaria que ela o fizesse.

- Se envolvendo em algo que não é da conta de vocês. Acham que eu e a Gina discutimos as sessões de amassos de vocês quando estamos juntos?

- Vocês estão juntos? - Rony perguntou, chocado.

- Não, Rony. Não estamos juntos. - Harry vociferou. - Não somos um casal. Mas se fôssemos, certamente não estaria aberto à discussão.

- E por quê não? - vociferou Rony.

- Porque, - Harry disse ferozmente. - o que eu e Gina fazemos juntos, é da nossa conta, não da sua, não é da de Hermione ou de qualquer um, mas nossa e apenas nossa.

- O que, exatamente, vocês fazem juntos que é tão secreto? - Rony perguntou novamente, agora realmente furioso.

Harry teve de se compor. Ele sabia o porquê de Rony estar fazendo aquelas perguntas, parte dele achava que o amigo merecia uma resposta. Mesmo ainda sendo apenas da conta dele e de Gina. Talvez, dar algumas respostas a Rony faria ele calar a boca e encerrar a conversa.

- Rony, - ele disse controlado. - Gina e eu conversamos. Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas nós nos conectamos um ao outro. Ela pode se abrir para mim, e eu me abro para ela em retorno.

- Você não quer dizer que tem uma relação melhor com minha irmã do que conosco? - Rony perguntou um tanto magoado.

- Não! - isso não estava saindo da maneira que Harry queria. - Vocês são meus melhores amigos. Têm sido por sete anos, e espero que pelo resto da minha vida. Gina e eu temos algo em comum, algo que nos define. Eu realmente não posso explicar. - disse gentilmente.

Rony parecia confuso, mas Hermione parecia entender.

- Harry, você quer dizer Voldemort?

- Não diga esse nome! - Rony guinchou.

Harry riu dos amigos.

- Sim, quer dizer, ninguém mais cruzou o caminho dele e sobreviveu; ela sim.

- Mas Gina encontrou apenas uma memória. - Rony sustentou.

- Não, Rony, você está errado. Eu me informei sobre diários mágicos. Eles podem ser extremamente poderosos. Dizem que se o bruxo for forte o suficiente, ele pode copiar seus poderes para o diário. Se alguém foi poderoso o suficiente, esse foi Voldemort. Gina é muito especial para ter sobrevivido àquela provação. - Hermione argumentou.

- Eu sei que ela é especial. - Rony disse, um olhar constrangido apareceu no rosto dele. - É só essa coisa de conexão. Quero dizer, o quanto vocês dois estão conectados?

- Eu não sei, Rony. - Harry balançou a cabeça. - Eu posso falar com ela, melhor do que com qualquer um que conheço. Sei que ela se abre para mim também. Quero que se abra para mim. Eu gosto dela. Pode entender isso? - ele perguntou ao amigo.

- Posso. Eu só não gosto dos passeios às escondidas. Me prometa que vai me dizer que estão juntos quando isso acontecer. Eu não quero saber por outra pessoa, ou pior, flagrar vocês dois. Entende?

- Sim, quando e se ficarmos juntos, prometo que não esconderemos nada de você. - disse Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com "se"? - Hermione pressionou.

- Ela não está preparada para um relacionamento, Hermione. - disse triste.

- Você não acha que Gina é quem deveria decidir isso? - Hermione perguntou calorosamente.

- Essa é a decisão dela, Hermione. - ele disse desanimado. - Ela mesma disse há algumas semanas, ela não está pronta para um relacionamento.

Aquilo pareceu pôr um ponto final na discussão. Rony parecia convencido de que Harry e Gina não estavam se agarrando pelas costas dele. Hermione parecia confusa quanto à relação de Harry e Gina. O pobre Harry, que não fez nada a não ser acompanhar uma amiga à biblioteca, estava triste e aborrecido. Os dois amigos dele, basicamente, tinham jogado o fato na cara dele; a garota que amava não estava pronta para amá-lo. O quanto seu dia poderia piorar?

* * *

Após Gina despedir-se de Harry, ela avistou suas amigas sentadas numa mesa ao fundo da biblioteca. Os sextanistas tinham duas tarefas principais para entregar em poucos dias, e uma delas era de Feitiços. Elas teriam de observar feitiços de proteção, analisar, detalhar, escrever os procedimentos e repercussões, se houvesse alguma. O Professor Flitwick decidiu que só aceitaria pergaminho sobre feitiços protetores válidos, que funcionassem corretamente. Essa tarefa coincidiu com uma de História da Magia. O Professor Binns tinha pedido ao sexto ano para avaliar a efetividade dos feitiços antigos de proteção, e para discutir se eles eram úteis nos dias de hoje. Gina e suas amigas tinham levado esse trabalho a sério, e começaram a trabalhar nele a partir do momento em que o professor o passou. Após quatro semanas de trabalho intenso, todas as garotas haviam terminado o trabalho do Professor Flitwick, mas apenas a metade tinha terminado o do Professor Binns. Elas estavam se encontrando naquele dia para finalizar os papéis já feitos, e ajudar com os inacabados.

- Oi, pessoal. - disse Gina toda animada e feliz.

- Oi, Gi. Eu vi você e o Harry chegando juntos. - Pauline disse maldosamente.

- Sim, nós nos cruzamos nas escadas. - Gina disse inocentemente.

- Ah, o Harry caiu no degrau falso novamente? - perguntou Pauline, com um certo brilho nos olhos...

-...E te abaixou para cima dele? - perguntou Kristen assim que Pauline terminou.

-...E ele estava com as mãos onde não devia? - perguntou Michelle, tão rápida quanto as outras.

-... E ele a puxou contra si firmemente? - imaginou Robin, não diminuindo o ritmo.

-...E ele te beijou forte, bem na boca? - perguntou Ash, finalizando o monólogo de cinco partes.

- Ah, vocês viram! - Gina corou e fingiu-se mortificada.

- ELE FEZ! - as sextanistas gritaram, todas recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Madame Pince.

Gina riu das amigas.

- Vocês, que bando de bisbilhoteiras. E se ele tivesse beijado... Eu nunca contaria. - ela estirou língua para as amigas e sentou-se para começar seu trabalho.

As garotas trabalharam na tarefa por aproximadamente uma hora, quando decidiram dar uma pausa.

- Gina, eu pensei que você tinha terminado os dois trabalhos semana passada. - disse uma Michelle confusa.

- Ah, eu terminei. Isso é outra coisa. - ela disse, incerta se deveria explicar mais.

- Por que está procurando outro feitiço de proteção? - perguntou Robin.

- Prossiga, Gina. Elas não irão rir. - Ash disse séria.

- Estou procurando um feitiço que possa usar em alguém. A maioria dos que achei são perigosos, tanto para mim quanto para a outra pessoa. Estou certa de que deve haver algum feitiço seguro nesses livros. - ela disse cautelosamente.

- É para o Harry, não é? - perguntou Kristen.

Gina se acomodou na cadeira e olhou para as amigas.

- É. Ele precisa de toda ajuda possível. E se um trabalhinho extra... - as amigas a interromperam.

- Gina, nós entendemos. - disse Michelle.

- Claro que entendemos. - disse Robin.

- Vamos, estamos quase terminando. Vamos todas procurar e com certeza acharemos. - disse Pauline segura.

Gina sabia que não deveria discutir, na verdade, ela estava era aliviada. Suas amigas gostavam de brincar com ela sobre Harry, especialmente agora que eles estavam tão próximos. Ainda que às vezes aquele velho sentimento de vergonha voltasse, o do tempo que tinha uma quedinha por ele; a fazia sentir-se insegura. Ela não sabia se deveria dizer às suas amigas sobre o que estava pensando. Elas tinham se mostrado um maravilhoso grupo de amigas, e não importava como, elas pareciam entender quando brincar e quando não fazê-lo. Gina apenas acenou para as amigas, e todas apanharam um livro e começaram a procurar.

Ash estava procurando em um velho livro empoeirado, _Magia Realmente Antiga_, quando ela gritou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Gina, acho que achei. Aqui, olha isso. - ela disse enquanto entregava o livro à Gina.

- O beijo sagrado? - Gina perguntou.

- Ah, claro, Ash, é só deixar com você para achar um feitiço com beijo, e você diz que eu sou uma má influência. - brincou Kristen.

- _Receba todos seus irmãos com o beijo sagrado_ - Michelle disse quase com uma reverência.

- O quê? - perguntou Pauline.

- Ah, desculpa. - riu Michelle. - Receba seus irmãos com um beijo sagrado, Capítulo 5, Tessaliano, verso 26.

- E isso significa o quê? - Robin perguntou balançando a mão à frente de Michelle.

- Ah, não é engraçado como algumas coisas nunca te deixam? Isso é um verso da Igreja. O "Beijo de paz"; é uma antiga saudação apostólica. São Paulo disse aos irmãos para "receber uma ao outro com um beijo sagrado". Será que eles estavam conectados?

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça. Não sabendo nada sobre religiões organizadas, ela continuou a ler o trecho do livro.

- Parece que pode funcionar. Eu gostaria de conseguir mais informações sobre isso primeiro. - disse Gina.

- Bem, a introdução diz que o feitiço faz parte de um grupo de feitiços que requer algum tipo de laço. Quanto mais forte o laço, melhor será o resultado do feitiço. - Então Ash perguntou um tanto constrangida. - Gina, você e Harry têm um laço?

- Sim, nós temos. - ela disse numa voz triste.

- Pode nos dizer qual? Quero dizer, você não tem que dizer se não quiser. - disse Michelle apressada.

- Bem, vocês lembram do fim do meu primeiro ano? - ela continuou quando todas assentiram. - Eu fui levada para a Câmara Secreta. - ela parou.

- Gina, não precisa continuar. Sabemos que Harry e Rony salvaram você aquele dia. - disse Kristen.

- Foi mais que isso. - Gina disse. - Eu nunca disse a nenhuma de vocês, não que não confiasse em vocês. É tão complicado... - ela suspirou, não sabia o que dizer em seguida. - Alguma de vocês sabe o que tinha na câmara?

Quando todas disseram que não, Gina ficou um tanto surpresa. Ela estava certa de que Ash sabia de tudo sobre aquilo, mas parecia que estava errada.

- Vamos dizer que havia a memória de alguém, uma memória que veio à vida, e ele tentou me matar. Foi dele que o Harry me salvou.

- Quem era, Gina? - perguntou Ash.

- O nome dele era Tom Riddle. Mas não é assim que ele é conhecido agora. - Gina parou quando ouviu Ash exclamar. Pelo olhar dela, Gina percebeu que ela sabia quem era Tom Riddle.

- Gina, como? Quero dizer, onde? Ah, meu Deus, não posso acreditar... - Ash, tremendo, não conseguia formular uma simples frase. De repente, Ash abraçou Gina, e então a olhou nos olhos e disse: - Ele é o garoto de cabelos negros com que Trelawney sempre te aborrece, não é?

- Mas, Ash, - Pauline interrompeu - você achava que o garoto de cabelos negros era Você-Sabe... - ela também não pôde terminar quando viu a confirmação nos olhos de Gina.

As garotas ficaram em silêncio, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Todas suas amigas agora sabiam que de alguma maneira Gina tinha encontrado Voldemort durante seu primeiro ano. Se Gina achava que suas amigas iriam abandoná-la, ela estava errada. Essa revelação pareceu uni-las mais ainda. A dor de esconder a verdade tinha-se ido. Gina não mais precisaria se preocupar se teria de desenterrar aquilo; Suas amigas estariam lá de qualquer maneira. Talvez um dia, quando não restasse nem um resquício de dor, ela pudesse contar-lhes o resto. Ela não tinha medo de perdê-las, o fato era que ela não se sentia pronta para enfrentar tal memória.

Ash finalmente falou outra vez: - O laço que você e Harry têm não é porque ele te salvou, é?

- Eu costumava achar que sim, que eu devia a ele. Que era um débito que eu precisava pagar. Mas agora que Harry e eu somos amigos, percebi que temos um laço diferente. - Gina disse solenemente.

- É porque ambos sobreviveram a você-sabe-quem, não é? - perguntou Michelle.

- Sim. - respondeu Gina. - Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa maneira, mas Harry me convenceu disso. - ela sorriu. - E eu não consigo explicar, mas acho que existe outro laço também.

As amigas sorriram para ela. Ela podia não saber o que era o outro laço, mas elas certamente sabiam. É muito difícil não reconhecer um amor verdadeiro quando está bem na sua frente.

As garotas ficaram na biblioteca durante algum tempo, todas se voltaram para os trabalhos que estavam fazendo. Embora não tenham adquirido muito sucesso, porque cada uma parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Era a terceira semana de Novembro, e o correio matutino já havia chegado no Salão Principal; Edwiges veio descansar no braço de Harry.

- Olá, garota, o que você tem aí? - ele perguntou à sua coruja da neve, enquanto ela ressaltou a perna para ele.

Ele desamarrou o pergaminho e leu o bilhete.

  


"Harry, por favor, me encontre na sala especial amanha à noite antes do toque do jantar. Shhh! É segredo."

Harry soube imediatamente quem tinha enviado o bilhete; ele procurou Gina. Quando a avistou, ela olhou para ele, e ele deu-lhe um curto aceno a respeito do bilhete. Ela sorriu de volta.

O dia seguinte quase não chegou para Harry. Ele tinha pensado sobre o bilhete de Gina desde que tinha recebido. De certo modo, ele estava feliz por ela ter-lhe enviado o bilhete. Ele tinha algo para ela, mas não sabia como entregar. Após o Professor Snape dar-lhe a chave do portal, ele desejou saber se poderia conseguir uma para Gina também. Ela estava tão em perigo quanto ele, e ele decidiu perguntar ao Professor Snape sobre isso. Ele disse a Harry que precisaria da aprovação do diretor, que ele precisaria perguntar a ele, e foi exatamente o que Harry fez em seguida. Para sua surpresa, Dumbledore sugeriu que ele aprendesse a fazer uma. Ele então o mandou até o Professor Flitwick. Enquanto Gina estava comparecendo aos seus encontros nas manhãs de Sábado, o Professor Flitwick estava instruindo Harry a fazer uma chave do portal. Dentro de algumas semanas, Harry era capaz de produzir uma; tudo que ele precisava era de um teste. Hermione ficou emocionada por Harry ter tomado essa tarefa extra, e ela alegremente o ajudou com o teste em uma tarde. Ela estava, para dizer a verdade, um tanto chocada quando foi transportada à sala do diretor, mas ao mesmo tempo encantada por Harry ter realizado tal feito. Tudo que restava fazer era presentear Gina com isso. Ele não estava certo sobre como ela iria reagir. Afinal de contas, ele mesmo não ficava muito excitado com a idéia de chaves do portal, mas poderia ser útil algum dia.

No fim da tarde de quinta-feira, Harry partiu para a sala especial que ele e Gina usavam para conversas particulares. Ele não foi tão longe.

- Ei, Harry, onde está indo? O sinal do jantar ainda não bateu. - disse Rony.

- Eu tenho um encontro, não acho que vou demorar. - ele tentou soar normal.

- Encontro, hm, essa foi a mesma desculpa que Gina usou. Há algo que precisa me dizer? - seu amigo aborrecido perguntou.

- Não, Rony. Acho que já conversamos sobre isso antes.

- Conversamos, e você prometeu não esconder nada de mim. - Rony retrucou.

- "timo, Gina me mandou um bilhete para encontrá-la na sala secreta, a que sempre vamos. Está satisfeito? - Harry perguntou.

- Sabe, se não quiser me contar, tudo bem. Você não tem que me contar tudo. Te vejo no jantar. - disse um Rony muito aborrecido.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Talvez a melhor maneira de fazer Rony se calar fosse contar a verdade. Ele fez seu caminho até a sala, e esperou a porta aparecer. Quando apareceu, ele bateu e esperou que Gina abrisse. Era estranho, ele nunca tinha ido à sala quando Gina não estava lá, e ele nem sabia se conseguiria abrir a porta se precisasse. Gina abriu a porta algum tempo depois, e havia algo muito diferente nela. Harry não conseguia identificar a mudança. Ele gostou, mas realmente não conseguir descrever.

- Oi, você chegou bem na hora. - ela disse sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigado. Uau, o que é tudo isso? - ele perguntou.

- Bem, é bem idiota, mas eu pensei em termos um jantar de Ação de Graças.

- Um o quê? - ele riu.

- Estamos aprendendo sobre os trouxas americanos em Estudo de Trouxas, e, bem, hoje é o dia de Ação de Graças deles, e eu achei que seria legal celebrar isso.

Harry estava boquiaberto. No centro da sala, havia uma enorme mesa redonda, cheia de comida até a borda. Havia um peru com todos os acompanhamentos, baguetes, milho em conserva, purê de batatas, e molho de oxicoco. Tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, como noz-moscada e molho madeira, mas ele não lembrava de ter comido batatas laranja antes. Do outro lado, ele viu um jogo de chá e uma torta de maçã, e, o que ele soube depois, uma torta de abóbora, bem próxima a isso.

- Uau, você se empenhou tanto. Obrigado, Gina. - ele disse timidamente.

- De nada.

- Então, o que estamos agradecendo? - ele perguntou.

- Amizade. - ela disse claramente. - À sua e à minha. Você me ajudou tanto nesses últimos meses, e eu realmente não sei como te recompensar.

- Por favor, não diga isso. Você não me deve nada.

- Ok. - ela disse relutante. - Vamos comer, e então eu preciso fazer algo para você.

- O que você precisa fazer?

- Não, não. Primeiro comemos, estou faminta.

- Quando você não está faminta? - ele riu.

Os dois sentaram-se para uma refeição deliciosa, na qual Gina confessou, Dobby tinha feito a maior parte do trabalho. Ela apenas disse a ele quais comidas trazer, e ele tinha ficado mais que feliz por ajudar. Após terminarem de comer, Gina chamou Harry para sentar no sofá com ela. Ela começou a explicar o que precisava fazer.

- Eu gostaria de fazer algo para te recompensar, Harry, e, por favor, não discuta comigo. - ela começou.

- Gina, eu te disse, você não me deve nada, por favor não se sinta na obrigação.

- Eu não me sinto na obrigação, Harry. Eu quero fazer algo por você, então, por favor, me deixe fazê-lo. - ela só continuou quando ele assentiu. - Eu encontrei um feitiço de proteção. Eu pesquisei e não trará dano algum se tentarmos. - ela parou quando viu o olhar confuso dele. - Muitos dos feitiços de proteção requerem um sacrifício, ou são tão difíceis que muitos bruxos não conseguem executá-los. Esse não requer nada, e parece relativamente fácil. Eu gostaria de tentar. Por favor, diga que sim.

- Posso ver o feitiço antes de tentarmos? - ele pediu.

- Claro. - o sorriso dela se alargou, sabendo que ele a deixaria fazê-lo. - Aqui estão todas as informações.

Harry pegou o livro que Gina o ofereceu, Magia Realmente Antiga por Methuselah Antiquas.

  


_O beijo sagrado_

Esse antigo feitiço deriva seu nome do seu uso entre Cristãos antigos. Seu único encantamento conhecido está em latim e deve datar desse período. O feitiço original é certamente mais velho do que esse, e deve ter existido de outras formas que foram perdidas na Antiguidade. Da parte posterior ao primeiro século até o começo do quarto d.C., esse feitiço era de uso comum entre os antigos Cristãos como uma proteção contra seus perseguidores. Durante essa era, trouxas e bruxos conviviam pacificamente: a comunidade bruxa não era vista como suspeita por praticar o oculto, como foi o caso em tempos posteriores.

Deste modo, os bruxos entre os membros da igreja podiam executar esse feitiço em todos os membros da congregação bruxa e trouxa igualmente, para assegurar a proteção de todos. Esse feitiço é claramente mencionado na carta de São Paulo aos Romanos (Capítulo 16): "recebam um ao outro com o beijo sagrado"; mas o verdadeiro significado desses versos se perdeu nos atuais trouxas modernos. O Beijo Sagrado também é mencionado em textos apócrifos retidos pela comunidade bruxa.

Desses textos, nós pudemos extrair três modos nos quais esse feitiço poderia funcionar. Primeiro, oferece um tipo de proteção mágica contra o inimigo. Segundo, dar ao receptor uma grande força mental. Terceiro, oferecer uma grande resistência contra a dor, como as proteções mágicas eram, infelizmente, não muito seguras. A segurança relativa ao feitiço foi recompensada pelo fato que, virtualmente, nenhuma repercussão negativa acontecia se o feitiço fosse conjurado, como era comum em casos de feitiços de proteção. Em outras palavras, não há mal algum em experimentá-lo.

O Beijo Sagrado é executado dessa maneira:

A pessoa que executará o feitiço coloca a ponta da sua varinha no peito do receptor.

O feitiço basium sanctum tibi confero é invocado.

A pessoa que executa o feitiço beija o receptor.

Deve-se acrescentar que o poder do feitiço pode variar de acordo com as circunstâncias. Acredita-se que o feitiço será mais forte de acordo com a força do laço entre o que executa e o receptor. No caso dos antigos Cristãos, o laço era sua fé compartilhada, mas outros laços eram possíveis na teoria.

Após Harry terminar de ler, ele olhou para Gina, seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Não sei o que dizer. Você quer mesmo experimentar? - perguntou a ela.

- Sim, isto serve tanto para mim quanto para você. - ela disse. E vendo o olhar confuso dele, continuou. - Se tem algo que eu posso fazer para te ajudar, é isso. Eu não conseguiria viver se não o fizesse.

Harry segurou a mão dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você teria que me beijar, isso... quero dizer, você ficaria bem com isso? - ele então abaixou os olhos.

Gina pôs a mão no queixo dele e levantou até que seus olhos encontrassem os dele.

- Harry, não há nada que eu queria mais. - ela disse com um sorriso, ainda olhando para ele.

Harry esboçou um largo sorriso e, a antes que ele pudesse pensar, antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra, ele agiu. Ainda segurando a mão dela em uma das suas, ele levou a outra ao rosto dela. Lentamente ele a guiou até ele e com o mais macio dos toques, ele a beijou.

Após um bom tempo eles se separaram, sorrindo um para o outro, mas ele queria aquela proximidade de novo. Harry deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela, depois no nariz e finalmente no alto da sua cabeça. Ele a segurou em seus braços, não desejando soltá-la mais. Por tanto tempo desejou beijá-la, abraçá-la, mostrar a ela o que sentia. Agora ele estava tendo a chance. Gina respondeu todas as dúvidas que ele podia ter aconchegando seu corpo no dele. Então assim era o céu, ele pensou, nunca mais se aventuraria a voltar à Terra.

Em todos aqueles anos Gina tinha sonhado em beijar Harry, ela nunca tinha imaginado que seria daquela maneira. Ele foi tal gentil, embora tão intenso. Era encantador, um cavalheiro. Ele a fez sentir-se apreciada, desejada e bonita. Nunca, em seus sonhos mais selvagens, ela poderia ter acreditado que um beijo faria aquilo com ela. De alguma maneira, ela sabia que iria acontecer, que ela e Harry deveriam ficar juntos. Isso é o que eles querem dizer, quando dizem, _"você nunca esquecerá seu primeiro beijo"_, e Gina agora tinha se juntado àquele grupo. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ele beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça de novo, e ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigado. - ele disse e sorriu.

- Pelo quê? - ela perguntou.

- Por ser você. Por fazer com que eu seja eu. - ele respondeu e a puxou para si.

- De nada. E obrigada por ser você também. - ela suspirou.

- Você se importa se ficarmos aqui um pouco mais? - ele perguntou.

- Não, mas eu gostaria de fazer o feitiço de proteção, se não se importa. - Gina disse.

- Ah, isso significa que eu vou ter que te beijar de novo? - Harry brincou.

- Não, se não quiser. Nós podemos ver se um pontapé nas suas calças funcionaria. - ela disse como se estivesse falando com Rony.

- Não, não. O trecho diz um beijo, e eu acho que terá de ser feito. - ele disse alegremente.

- Eu não sei se quero te beijar de novo. - ela fez beicinho.

- Por favor, me beija de novo. Serei seu melhor amigo se beijar. - ele implorou.

- Você terá de me oferecer algo mais que isso, senhor, você já é meu melhor amigo. - ela declarou.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente. Esse beijo foi diferente comparado com o primeiro. Não era um beijo hesitante, cheio de nervosismo, desajeitamento e incertezas. Foi suave, profundo e intenso, e durou um bom tempo.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, os dois releram o trecho do feitiço. Ambos queriam ter certeza de que Gina sabia do feitiço, e que dano algum seria feito a eles. Quando satisfeitos, eles levantaram-se do sofá e ficaram um de frente ao outro. Gina parecia um pouco nervosa, então Harry pegou sua mão e deu um leve aperto. Ela segurou a ponta da varinha contra o coração dele e o olhou nos olhos. Então ela falou as palavras, "_Basium sanctum tibi confero_". A voz dela era confiante e não gaguejou. Quase como se ele que tivesse recitado o encantamento, Harry abaixou a cabeça até ela, ela colocou os lábios nos dele e o beijou. O beijou foi diferente dos outros dois em muitos níveis. Primeiro, havia quase uma sensação elétrica nesse, como se um verdadeiro poder tivesse sido transferido entre os dois. Segundo, Gina não tinha habilidade em parar o beijo, não que ela quisesse; ela sabia que algo mais os estava controlando. Depois do que pareceu eras, a sensação lentamente diminuiu, e eles se separaram. Harry olhou temeroso para ela, até mesmo ela estava um pouco abalado.

- O que acabou de acontecer? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu não sabia que isso aconteceria, eu sabia que algo iria acontecer. É só que... - ela tentou explicar.

- Eu sei. Foi algo legal. - ele sorriu.

Os dois sentaram no sofá outra vez e tentaram se recompor. Ambos sabiam que um grande poder tinha acabado de ser compartilhado entre eles. Então Harry teve uma idéia.

- Gina, o que aconteceria se tentássemos outra vez? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Você quer que eu faça o feitiço de novo? Por quê? - ela o questionou.

- Não, não você. Eu gostaria de fazer o feitiço em você. Quero dizer, funcionou. O trecho diz que não haveria mal nisso. Eu gostaria de ter certeza de que está a salvo também. - ele disse seriamente.

- Tem certeza? - ela perguntou apreensiva. - Ou é porque você meio que quer me beijar de novo? - agora ela estava brincando com ele.

- Claro que quero te beijar de novo. - ele disse docemente. - Mas sério, eu gostaria que estivesse protegida. Posso fazer o feitiço? - pediu de novo.

- Ok. Obrigada, Harry. - ela disse suavemente.

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram um em frente ao outro. Dessa vez era Harry que parecia nervoso, então Gina tomou sua mão e deu um leve aperto, assim como ele tinha feito com ela. Ele segurou a ponta da varinha contra o coração de Gina e procurou os olhos dela para a aprovação. Ela assentiu, e ele proferiu as mesmas palavras: "_Basium sanctum tibi confero_". Novamente, Harry abaixou a cabeça até ela, seus lábios se tocaram com o mais delicado dos toques, e mais uma vez eles estavam unidos. A energia que fluiu dessa vez foi inacreditavelmente mais intensa que qualquer coisa que já tinha experimentado. Harry pôde senti-la tremer um pouco, e envolveu os braços ao redor dela para segurá-la. Durou mais que da outra vez, e fez os dois flutuarem. Como antes, a sensação diminuiu e eles se separaram. Ambos sentaram se recompondo antes de falarem.

- Se eu soubesse que você podia beijar assim, teria te beijado há anos. - Gina brincou, tentando aliviar o clima.

- Vê o quanto pode aprender ao me promover na sua lista? - ele a espetou, mencionando aquela sua lista infame, que ela se recusava a mostrá-lo.

- Bem, sim. - ela disse um pouco constrangida. - De qualquer maneira, acho que deu certo.

- Eu diria que sim. - ele sorriu. - Obrigado novamente por encontrar aquele feitiço para mim.

- E obrigado por querer me proteger também.

Ela o olhou novamente com desejo nos olhos. Como se tivesse lido a mente dela, ele se inclinou e a beijou mais uma vez.

* * *

Harry e Gina ainda estavam na sala, relaxando não só dos feitiços de proteção que tinham lançado, mas da constatação de serem um casal. Eles estavam desfrutando uma xícara de chocolate quando se deram conta de que deviam voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Se o alarme vociferando não fosse um sinal, então a coruja batendo na janela recentemente formada era. Harry olhou para Gina, totalmente confuso.

- Que barulho é esse? - ele perguntou.

- Eu tenho um alarme instalado. Às vezes eu esqueço de sair daqui antes do toque de recolher. Um pouco alto, não? - ela riu antes de pedir a ele que se desligasse.

- Parece que temos uma coruja também. Isso aconteceu antes? - ele perguntou.

- Não. - ela riu. - Ninguém nunca me enviou corujas enquanto estive aqui.

Harry caminhou até a nova janela, abriu e deixou a coruja entrar. Ele então olhou para o envelope, que tinha uma coloração rosada. Também tinha pequenos chumaços de fumaça saindo dele, entretanto cheirava a perfume. Uma vez que Harry tirou o pergaminho da coruja, ela voou para fora da mesma janela que entrou, e a janela também sumiu.

- Eu acho que sei de quem é isso. - ele disse embaraçado.

- Sabe? Quem? - ela perguntou, um tanto confusa.

- Seu irmão. Ele estava um pouco chateado comigo antes de eu deixar...

- Então ele nos enviou um Honey. - ela o interrompeu.

- Um o quê?

- Um "_Honey_". É, de alguma forma, o oposto de um Berrador. Acho que você pode chamar de um bilhete de amor.

- Por que ele nós enviaria isso? - ele perguntou.

- Porque ele é um idiota, e pela mesma razão que ele enviou um _Berrador_, dizendo à Hermione que a amava.

- Ele o quê? - ele riu. - Ok, eu acredito. Qual foi a razão?

- Ele misturou alguns feitiços, é claro. Hermione estava furiosa até eu falar a ela sobre o feitiço do _"Honey"_. Pensei que ela soubesse sobre isso. Quando você quer mandar um berrador, o feitiço que você diz é _"Pronuntio Cerritus Acroasis"_, e para um _"Honey"_ é _"Pronuntio Cupiditas Acroasis"_, acho que posso ver onde ele erraria. - ela disse maliciosamente.

- O que acontece se não abrirmos? - ele perguntou.

- Nada, eu acho. Embora, - e ela riu. - acho que Kristen recebeu um uma vez, o dela começou a cantar uma música idiota de amor. Ah, por favor, abra. Mal posso esperar para ouvir o Rony cantar. - ela pediu.

- Ok. - ele riu.

Gina e Harry sentaram no sofá enquanto escutavam a voz calma e suave, e de alguma maneira amável, de Rony ralhar com ele. Gina não conseguia olhar para Harry; ela achou que iria chorar de tanto rir a qualquer momento.

  


_"Harry e Gina,_

Sei que estão juntos, não neguem; caso contrário, o berrador teria voltado! Sei o que estão fazendo. É melhor trazer minha irmã de volta à sala comunal, se sabe o que é bom para você, Harry. E para você, mocinha, imagino o que mamãe diria sobre essa sua excursãozinha. Eu não acredito que vocês dois estão se agarrando numa sala secreta! É bom voltarem à Torre pelas 9:00 horas, ou vou escrever à mamãe."

Considerando que um berrador geralmente pega fogo ou explode, um "Honey" faz algo menos dramático. Na conclusão deste "Honey", a carta suspirou dramaticamente, e caiu graciosamente no chão. Com isso, Harry e Gina explodiram em risadinha, tanto que nem conseguiam olham um para o outro. Os dois tinham lágrimas saindo dos olhos, e ambos estavam com a mão na barriga. Toda vez que se olhavam, começavam a gargalhar de novo. Finalmente, quando retomaram o controle, Gina fez uma pergunta a Harry.

- Como meu irmão sabe sobre essa sala? - ela perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, eu meio que contei a ele. - ele disse constrangido.

- Por que diabos fez isso?

- Ele estava suspeitando de nós. Tem me enchido por semanas por conta do nosso relacionamento. - se defendeu.

- Nosso relacionamento! O que ele tem a ver com isso? Ah, apenas espere, eu vou mostrar a ele! - ela estava aborrecida.

- Gina, eu o prometi algo. Algo sobre nós. - disse nervoso.

- O quê? - a sobrancelha dela estava erguida outra vez.

- Que se a gente ficasse junto, eu contaria a ele. Que não esconderíamos, por favor, não fique com raiva.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando entender o porquê de Harry dizer aquilo a Rony. Harry pareceu saber disso e tentou responder.

- Não posso mentir para ele, é meu melhor amigo e seu irmão. De qualquer maneira, eu não quero mentir, quero que todos saibam que estamos juntos. Isso é... se você quiser.

- Ah, Harry, claro que eu quero, mas isso não dá a ele o direito de se meter nas minhas coisas, ou nas nossas.

- Eu sei disso. Escuta, vamos voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Contamos a ele que estamos juntos. - ele parou quando viu que ela estava brava. - Não, escuta. Nós contamos a ele e deixaremos todos ouvir o berrador que ele nos mandou. - ele riu. - Isso deve quebrar um pouco da tensão.

- Ah, algo certamente quebrará, mas não acho que será a tensão.

- Vamos. - ele riu docemente enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor dela. - Vamos torturar seu irmão. - ele disse sorrindo. Então, ele se inclinou até ela e a beijou pela milésima vez aquela noite.


	7. Capítulo 7, A promessa

Capítulo Sete

A PROMESSA

Harry entrou na sala comunal acompanhado por Rony e o resto do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. A sala, ele notou, não estava com a decoração habitual, da maneira que geralmente ficava quando o time ganhava um jogo. As bandeiras não estavam para cima, e parecia que as garotas ainda estavam preparando as coisas, o que pareceu estranho para ele. Ele sabia que as garotas haviam deixado o campo no momento em que o jogo acabou; Gina tinha contado a ele que elas sairiam mais cedo caso o time ganhasse. Já fazia quase uma hora que ele tinha pego o pomo; certamente as sextanistas já teriam terminado por aquela hora. Ele então avistou Michelle, Pauline e Robin olhando para ele com, o que ele suspeitou que fosse, medo. Aquilo não podia estar certo. Por que diabos elas olhariam para ele daquela maneira? Ele correu os olhos pela sala procurando a namorada, mas parecia que ela não estava ali. Aquilo também era estranho. Algo não estava certo. Ele procurou Rony. 

- Ei, Rony, cadê sua irmã? – ele perguntou. 

- Não sei, achei que ela estivesse aqui. Vamos perguntar às amigas dela. – Rony disse. 

Harry notou que Rony também havia percebido que algo estava errado. Os dois se aproximaram das garotas, elas caíram fora, indo em três direções diferentes, e então pareciam ter desaparecido. 

- Ok, isso foi muito estranho. O que você acha que elas estão fazendo, Harry? 

- Não sei. Tem algo errado, Rony, eu sinto. Preciso achar Gina. – ele disse ao amigo. 

- É, sei o que quer dizer. Ok, qual das amigas de Gina cederia mais fácil? 

- O quê? O que pretende fazer? – Harry perguntou. 

- Quero dizer, com qual delas você acha que conseguiríamos informações? – ele disse abruptamente. – E rápido, devo acrescentar. Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre isso. 

- Vamos tentar a Robin. Ela está logo ali. Você vai por trás enquanto eu vou pela frente. Dessa maneira ela não poderá fugir de novo. 

Rony se distanciou de Harry enquanto este último caminhou em direção à Robin. Como ele suspeitou, ela tentou fugir antes de ele chegar até ela. Rony rapidamente veio por trás dela e a agarrou pelo braço. 

- Robin... – Harry começou. 

- Escutem. - ela disse nervosa. – Eu não estava lá, e não sei o que houve, então não adianta perguntar nada. 

- Aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Robin, a Gina está bem? – Harry perguntou desesperado. 

- Eu já disse que não sei, terá que perguntar a uma das outras garotas. – ela disse, e então saiu de perto dos dois. 

- Oi, o que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou. 

- Não sabemos. – disse Rony. – Mas eu vou descobrir. Harry, olha a Michelle. Vai por trás dela. 

Harry e Rony repetiram o processo, mas em ordem invertida. Quando Michelle tentou fugir, Harry segurou o braço dela, enquanto Hermione se aproximou rapidamente. 

- Harry, ouça, eu não posso lhe contar nada. Não até Ash chegar aqui. Temos que saber da história da forma certa. 

- Que história? Do que está falando? Onde está Gina? – Harry perguntou com raiva. 

- Ela está na ala hospitalar. Mas... – ela não terminou. 

Harry se virou e correu em direção ao buraco do retrato. 

- Harry, pare, você tem que esperar. – Michelle gritou, mas parou, ele não o fez. Ele a ignorou; fingiu não ouvi-la. 

* * *

Harry correu pelos corredores, sua mente trabalhando cada vez mais rápido. O que tinha acontecido à Gina? Por que suas amigas estavam agindo de forma tão estranha? Por que não contaram a ele assim que ele e Rony chegaram à torre? Correndo em alta velocidade, ele alcançou a ala hospitalar em tempo recorde. Ele notou uma aluna de pé, em frente à entrada; era Ash, uma das melhores amigas de Gina. 

- Ash, onde ela está? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou sem fôlego, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, onde sentia pontadas. 

- Harry, o que está fazendo aqui? Como descobriu? – ela perguntou enquanto se punha de frente à porta, literalmente bloqueando a entrada dele. 

- O que está fazendo, Ash? Saia da frente. Quero ver Gina. – ele mandou. 

- Acalme-se, eu tenho que explicar uma coisa, e não posso fazer isso aqui. Volte à Torre da Grifinória, eu te encontrarei lá. – ela disse. 

- Você é louca! Eu não vou sair daqui! Saia da minha frente, Ash! – ele estava lívido. 

- Não, apenas escute. – ela pediu. 

- Eu não farei isso. Ashley Montrele, saia da frente, antes que eu faça você sair. – ele disse rangendo os dentes. 

Harry e Ash não ouviram os passos se aproximando deles. Ambos estavam, no mínimo, surpresos quando a professora McGonagall começou a falar. 

- Potter, Srta. Montrele, a Srta. Weasley ainda não está pronta para receber visitas. Por que vocês dois não voltam à Torre da Grifinória? Eu avisarei quando puderem voltar. 

- Professora, - Harry começou enquanto seu coração batia rapidamente. – por favor, eu nem ao menos sei o que aconteceu. Ninguém me contou sobre Gina. – ele olhou para Ash. – Por favor, não posso vê-la só por um momento? E então eu prometo voltar à Torre. 

A Professora McGonagall pareceu compreender o tom de Harry, e ele sabia que a angústia estava estampada em seu rosto. Lembrou que se sentiu da mesma maneira no dia que sentou na sala dela, tentando explicar porque ele e Gina não estavam se falando. Aquele deveria ter sido o mesmo tom e olhar que disse a ela que ele estava apaixonado por Gina. 

- Sim, Potter. – a professora disse compassiva. – Você pode ver a Srta. Weasley. Contudo, eu enfatizo, _apenas_ por alguns minutos. Srta. Montrele, você pode esperar por Potter, se quiser. 

Harry lançou à Ash um olhar de desprezo; ela disse à professora que voltaria à torre. Tentou se comunicar com Harry, precisava falar com ele, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Com os ombros baixos, ela se afastou lentamente da ala hospitalar. Não havia dúvida alguma para ele que mais tarde, na torre, Ash teria boas explicações para dar. 

* * *

Assim que entrou na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey se aproximou dele. Ela disse que podia sentar-se ao lado da cama de Gina, e sugeriu que falasse com ela; talvez Gina, ouvindo uma voz familiar, respondesse. A enfermeira disse que Gina tinha chegado inconsciente; ela havia tentado o feitiço Enervate, mas não teve efeito algum. Os procedimentos usuais para acordar um paciente não haviam funcionado. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Gina, e não havia encontrado nenhuma marca no corpo dela. Instruiu Harry a ficar, até que o Professor Dumbledore chegasse. Tinha despachado uma coruja ao diretor, e esperava que ele sugerisse algo a ela. Harry andou cautelosamente até a cama de Gina, ele não pôde deixar de ver como estava pálida. A respiração dela se mantinha calma, mas aquilo o deixava desconfortável, e sabia o porquê. Puxou uma cadeira que estava próxima à cama dela, apanhou sua mão e respirou fundo. Uma lágrima solitária fez seu caminho até a bochecha dele e então até sua túnica; ele não se importava em enxugá-la. 

O Professor Dumbledore e Snape chegaram lá quase uma hora depois de Harry. Dumbledore pediu a Harry para acompanhá-lo enquanto Snape examinava Gina. Harry concordou, mas antes de se afastar, deu um beijo suave na testa de Gina, e sussurrou _"Eu te amo"_ no ouvido dela. Dumbledore guiou Harry até uma sala, adjacente à sala de Madame Pomfrey. Antes de alcançarem a sala, Harry notou outro paciente na enfermaria. Algo fez com que ele parasse e olhasse atentamente para a cama e para a pessoa que estava deitada. 

Com um olhar duro ele encarou o diretor. 

- Por que Flint está na enfermaria? Por que ele está em Hogwarts? – de repente tudo parecia se encaixar. 

- Harry, tudo será explicado. Por favor, eu insisto, venha comigo. – o diretor disse em seu tom calmo. 

- NÃO! Quero saber porque ele está aqui. Isso tem a ver com Gina? 

- Harry... 

- O que ele fez a ela? Eu vou matá-lo! – disse furioso, enquanto se lançava sobre o inconsciente Flint. 

Assim que Harry puxou o corpo de Flint da cama, ele sentiu seu próprio corpo endurecer enquanto caía no chão. 

- Severo, você realmente acha que isso era necessário? – Dumbledore perguntou. 

- Levando em consideração que Potter provavelmente o teria matado, sim, acredito que tenha sido necessário. – o mestre de poções disse calmamente. – Eu sugiro que levite Potter até aquela sala e tranque a porta. Acredito que ele tentará tirar a atadura de si. Além disso, eu não tenho tanta certeza que terei a motivação de colocar outra atadura corporal nele antes que ele faça algum dano em Flint. 

Dumbledore assentiu e levitou Harry até a sala. Uma vez que todos estavam dentro, ele trancou a porta com um rápido feitiço e pôs um feitiço silenciador no cômodo. Livrou Harry da atadura e mandou que se sentasse. 

- Harry, preciso que se acalme. Acha que pode fazer isso? – Dumbledore perguntou. 

- Me acalmar! Aquela porcaria a machucou e você quer que eu me acalme! – ele gritou. 

- Se você não o fizer, - o diretor disse gentilmente. – eu não terei escolha senão modificar sua memória. 

Harry parecia incrédulo. Dumbledore não faria aquilo com ele. Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia? 

- Harry, é muito importante que fique calmo e escute o que temos a dizer. Pode fazer isso? – o diretor perguntou. 

- Sim. – Harry disse amargamente. 

- Eu suponho que a Srta. Weasley tenha lhe contado que Marcos Flint a atacou? 

- Não, ela nunca me disse quem tinha sido. Só agora que eu entendi. Com o que Malfoy disse, depois vendo ele aqui. Eu estava certo, não estava? Foi Flint quem a atacou. – ele disse friamente. 

- Sim, Potter. Foi Flint. – disse Snape. 

- Harry, nós estamos em um dilema. Precisamos da sua ajuda para aliviar parte da situação. - Dumbledore continuou quando viu que Harry tinha concordado. – A maioria das pessoas acredita que a Srta. Weasley teve sua memória apagada após ser liberada pelos Comensais. Explicar o porquê de ela ter atacado Flint será um problema. 

- O que você quer dizer com ela atacou Flint? – Harry perguntou severamente. 

Snape explicou o que aconteceu no saguão de entrada. Como ele tinha criticado a vinda de Flint a Hogwarts. Ele tinha testemunhado o ataque de Gina a Flint. 

- A Srta. Weasley entrou no castelo com outras sextanistas. Quando Flint entrou no saguão de entrada, a Srta. Weasley o viu e se lançou contra ele. Flint devia estar em choque, ou tinha batido a cabeça, não estou muito certo. Ela parecia furiosa. – Snape então olhou para Dumbledore e falou. – Os irmãos dela devem tê-la ensinado a lutar e proteger-se. – ele voltou a olhar para Harry. – Ela o bateu. Primeiro golpeou a mandíbula dele, e então ela o esmurrou novamente, dessa vez no nariz. Ela se preparou para ir embora, mas antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, a Srta. Montrelle gritou para que tomasse cuidado. Flint tinha-se levantado e estava indo na direção dela. Ela virou-se rapidamente, e bateu a perna contra Flint; o pé dela o acertou na virilha. Ele então caiu para trás, e sua cabeça bateu no chão. 

- Ela não tem nenhum machucado. – Harry parecia perplexo. 

- Ah, mas ela tinha machucados. - Snape tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios. – Suas mãos estavam machucadas. Parece, entretanto, que as amigas dela as curaram antes de chegarem à ala hospitalar. Elas também esqueceram de contar à Madame Pomfrey tudo que sabiam. Apesar de que, elas não sabiam que eu tinha estupefado ela. – Snape concluiu. 

- Você a estupefou! Por quê? 

- Eu precisava levá-la à ala hospitalar. Eu também precisava impedir que ela contasse às amigas o porquê de atacar Flint. É muito importante para a saúde da Srta. Weasley que os comensais achem que ela não lembra de nada daquele dia. – Snape explicou. 

- Você quer dizer para a sua saúde! – Harry vociferou. 

- Harry, o Professor Snape agiu corretamente. – Dumbledore o preveniu. 

Harry abaixou os ombros, e se manteve quieto. 

- É assim que deveríamos proceder. – Dumbledore começou. – A Srta. Weasley será informada a, devo dizer, esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Se as amigas dela perguntarem, ela irá negar qualquer lembrança desse evento. Além disso, o Sr. Flint será informado que, em alguns casos, pessoas que tiveram suas memórias apagadas podem ter sensações associadas com o ocorrido, embora não tenham as lembranças. Então, no caso da Srta. Weasley, ela teria um ódio inegável por ele, mas não seria capaz de lembrar o porquê. – a descrença devia estar estampada nos olhos de Harry. – Há documentos que provam isso, Harry. O Sr. Flint não poderá evidenciar ou contestar que esse não foi o caso. É por isso que você não poderá se vingar dele. 

Harry se levantou rapidamente. 

- Você está louco? Depois de tudo que ele fez a ela, eu supostamente tenho que fingir não saber de nada? Que tal eu matá-lo e deixar tudo assim? Então, ninguém terá de fingir nada! – ele gritou. 

- Harry, por favor, sente-se. – ele esperou até Harry se estatelar na cadeira mais uma vez. – Se você se vingar do Sr. Flint, alguém irá achar que ela se lembra dos eventos daquele dia. Eles saberão que ela está ciente da função do Professor Snape lá. Eles irão supor que ela contou ao pai, e ele em troca me contou. Não apenas Severo estará em perigo, mas nós perderíamos um emissário muito precioso dentro do círculo de Voldemort. – Harry se inclinou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. – Sei que deseja vingar o que foi feito à Gina. Contudo, se o fizer, você poderá trazer mais danos que benefícios a ela. Posso confiar que ficará longe do Sr. Flint? Posso confiar que não irá falar com ninguém mais além de mim, do Professor Snape e de Gina em relação a esse assunto? 

Harry se sentou sem dizer nada. Depois do que pareceram horas, ele olhou para o diretor. 

- Sim, senhor. – ele disse abatido. – Posso voltar e sentar-me junto à Gina? 

- Sim, Harry, o professor Snape a libertou do feitiço ao qual ela tinha sido submetida. 

- O que você fez a ela? Por que Madame Pomfrey não pôde fazer o feitiço enervate nela? 

- Foi um feitiço Enervate seletivo, diretamente especificado para ela, apenas a pessoa que o conjurasse poderia removê-lo. – Snape disse sincero. – Eu precisava de tempo para comunicar ao diretor. Não lancei para machucá-la. 

- Eu sei disso. – ele disse suavemente. – Posso ir agora? 

Dumbledore assentiu e livrou a sala dos feitiços que tinha feito. Harry percebeu que ele e Snape o observaram cuidadosamente ao sair da sala. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão abatido como estava sentindo-se naquele momento. 

* * *

Harry sentou-se próximo à Gina novamente. Estava tentando acalmar-se. Ele não podia acreditar no que Dumbledore tinha-lhe pedido. Como ela podia não se vingar de Flint depois de tudo que ele havia feito à Gina? Como ele, Harry, podia viver sabendo que não tinha defendido a sua namorada? Ele precisava se recompor. Não seria nada legal se Gina acordasse e o encontrasse naquele estado. Olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela tinha se tornado algo tão importante na vida dele, até mais naqueles últimos meses. Apanhou a mão dela. Era tão macia, assim como todo o corpo dela. Ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de tocar a mão, o rosto ou os lábios de uma garota daquela maneira antes de Gina. Corou com esses últimos pensamentos. Nunca tinha sentido o prazer que dava tocar a mão de uma garota. Mas novamente, duvidou que sentiria tanto prazer em tocar a mão de uma garota que não fosse Gina. Assim que segurou a mão dela, levou-a até a boca e deu um beijo suave. Ele beijou a palma da mão dela e o pulso. Então voltou a beijar as costas da sua mão. Tocou ligeiramente o anel que tinha dado a ela no Natal, e sorriu com a lembrança. Enquanto pensava sobre aquele dia, ele se inclinou de modo que seu braço descansou sobre a cama dela e levou a sua mão ao seu rosto. 

_- Feliz Natal, Gina. – Harry disse assim que Gina entrou na sala comunal. Ele tinha mandado Rony e Hermione ao salão comunal enquanto esperava Gina aparecer na sala comunal. _

_- Feliz Natal, Harry. – ela sorriu e seu aproximou para dar-lhe um beijo. – Adorei tudo que me deu, principalmente o honey, o poema era maravilhoso. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. _

_- Bem, eu tenho mais uma coisa pra você. Queria te dar pessoalmente. Você não se importa, não é? – ele perguntou. _

_- Claro que não, mas você já me deu tantas coisas nesse Natal, é um exagero. – ela corou. – Os chocolates, o livro de poesias, e até... – ela corou profundamente. – as toalhas que você bordou com meu nome. Eu não sei onde as conseguiu, mas elas são maravilhosas. Melhor não deixar a mamãe saber que você me deu elas, não acho que ela aprovará. – ela riu nervosa. _

_- Esconda isso do Rony também se não se importa. Tenho certeza que ele não aprovaria. Eu as comprei em uma loja trouxa em Ottery St. Catchpole. Eu as vi, e quando as senti, bem, elas são tão macias e aconchegantes, elas me lembraram você. – dessa vez ele quem corou enquanto a trazia para junto de si. – Eu achei aquele livro de poesias, e também os outros presentes que te dei. – ele sorriu. _

_- Harry, o único dia que foi ao povoado foi no dia que foi comigo. _

_- E? _

_- Bem, quero dizer, que... Bem, Harry, eu não fui muito legal com você aquele dia, e você me comprou um presente. _

_- Você estava muito tensa; eu não levei a sério o que me disse. – ele riu. _

_- Levou, sim. Eu feri seus sentimentos. E você ainda me comprou presentes, eu não entendo. – ela tinha um olhar confuso sobre ele. _

_- Para dizer a verdade, você feriu meus sentimentos, mas aquilo não importou. Eu já estava apaixonado por você. Você podia ter pisado meu coração no chão, e eu ainda iria comprar as coisas que achei que gostava. _

_Ela não disse nada a ele. Enlaçou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e pôs as mãos nos cabelos dele. Ela o puxou para si e o beijou profundamente. Fez com que ele soubesse exatamente o que ela sentia por ele. Quando eles se separaram, ele soube, pelo olhar dela, que também o amava. _

_Conduziu-a ao sofá junto ao tapete de coração, e ambos se sentaram. Aconchegaram-se um próximo ao outro, desfrutando da proximidade. De vez em quando, um olhava para o outro e eles se beijavam de novo. Depois de um tempo, Harry falou. _

_- Quero te dar isso. – ele disse enquanto trocava de posição para olhar melhor para ela. – Eu realmente não sei o que significa, mas é como me sinto. – ele corou e entregou-lhe uma caixinha de anel. _

_Ela olhou de forma estranha para ele. _

_- Não sabe o que significa? – ela olhou para ele e para a caixa. _

_- Bem, - ele riu. – tem uma história estranha sobre isso. Não sei se gostará de escutá-la agora. _

_- Não, vai em frente, eu quero escutar. – ela riu. _

_- Bem, eu comprei isso em Ottery St. Catchpole também. Numa pequena joalheria trouxa. _

_- Harry, você tinha dinheiro trouxa? _

_- Ah, bem, os pais de Hermione tinham mandado dinheiro extra para ela esse ano, acho. Eu perguntei se ela podia trocá-lo, já que eu tinha muito dinheiro bruxo. Seus pais não iriam deixar nenhum de nós voltar ao Beco Diagonal após você ser levada, e então ela teria de agüentar isso. Tudo aconteceu perfeitamente; eu pedi isso a ela depois que você me chamou para acompanhá-la ao povoado. _

_- Tudo bem. – ela riu. – Essa é a parte estranha? _

_- Não, a joalheria trouxa foi a parte estranha. – ele riu. – Ele era um sujeito estranho. Eu realmente não conseguia entendê-lo, ele tinha um sotaque muito estranho, e insistia que era dos Estados Unidos, mas foi reivindicado a viver em uma ilha. A mulher dele me lembra um pouco sua mãe. – ele surpreendeu o sorriso dela. – Todo tempo que estive lá, ela tentou me fazer comer. Até trouxe um pouco de sopa para mim; tinha as coisas mais estranhas possíveis naquela sopa. Acho que ela chamou aquilo de matzo, a sopa estava boa. – ele riu. _

_- Você comeu? _

_- Tive que comer. – ele riu de novo. – Ela não me deixava sair da loja. Ficou dizendo que eu estava muito magro, que eu precisava de carne em meus ossos. Ela até fez um pacote para eu levar pra casa. Rony e eu tivemos um banquete noturno. As massas folhadas foram as melhores. Acho que ela as chamava Rugalah. _

_- Ah, claro, não divida comigo ou Hermione. – ela disse indignada. _

_- Seu eu as tivesse escondido de Rony, eu teria dividido. Estavam muito boas. – ele disse sincero. _

_- Garotos! _

_- Vai, abre. – ele disse. _

_Lentamente ela abriu a caixa. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e abriu ligeiramente a boca deixando escapar um suspiro. _

_- Harry, é lindo... não sei o que dizer. _

_Ele tinha dado um anel à Gina. Dois corações enlaçados em diamante, com um pequeno diamante em forma de coração entre os corações maiores. A faixa de ouro era grossa, e Gina parecia ter notado as inscrições "Gina, eu prometo, com amor, Harry". _

_- É um anel de compromisso, ou pelo menos foi isso que o vendedor disse. Eu não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas eu sei o que eu quis dizer. _

_Ela o olhou com os olhos brilhando, e, de certa forma, sem palavras. _

_- O quê... O que você promete, Harry? _

_Suavemente ele começou. _

_- Enquanto eu viver, eu prometo estar aqui por você. Para te escutar, escutar seus sonhos, seus medos. Para te proteger da melhor maneira possível. _

_Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Gina. _

_- Harry... _

_- Shhh, deixa eu terminar. – ele sorriu para ela. – Prometo te dar as coisas que mais deseja na vida. Prometo te dar risadas, alegria, satisfação, paz e amor. – ele teve que parar,tinha que enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos. Ele manteve a mão no rosto dela enquanto continuava.. – Eu prometo ser sincero com você. Eu não irei te tirar da minha vida. Irei te dizer meus sonhos e desejos, mas, acima de tudo, irei te contar todos os meus medos. – ele a beijou docemente e limpou mais lágrimas do rosto dela. – A única coisa que não posso te prometer é que estaremos juntos nos próximos cem anos. Mas esse é meu maior desejo. _

_Quando Gina desatou a chorar, Harry a envolveu em um abraço caloroso. Ele sentou ali, abraçando e balançando ela, confortando as lágrimas de alegria dela. _

_- Gina, você vai usar o anel? _

_Ela o olhou com desejo nos olhos. _

_- Sim, Harry, eu vou usá-lo. E se você puder manter a promessa dos cem anos, eu a aceitarei também. _

_O coração dele disparou, e aquilo pôde ser visto em seu rosto. Ele pôs os corações no dedo da mão esquerda dela. A próxima coisa que ele soube, foi que eles estavam enlaçados no sofá, beijando-se da maneira mais apaixonada possível. _

Harry foi trazido dos seus pensamentos pelo alvoroço dos outros na ala hospitalar. Gina não tinha se mexido desde que ele chegara ao seu lado. Uma onda de medo tomou conta dele, enquanto outra lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Não estava ciente da pessoa em pé atrás dele. 

- Potter. – a professora McGonagall disse calmamente; talvez ela não quisesse surpreendê-lo. 

Ele não moveu um centímetro enquanto falava. 

- Sim, professora? 

- Acho que seria melhor voltar à torre da Grifinória. Estando aqui não está ajudando a Srta. Weasley e nem a você mesmo. – ela disse pensativa. 

- Não, eu quero ficar. E se ela acordar? 

- Ela acordou enquanto você estava com o diretor, Potter. – ela então se afastou com a reação dele. 

- O quê?! Ela acordou! Por que não me avisou? Por que ela ainda está inconsciente? – ele exigiu saber. 

- Agora, olhe aqui. Entendo que esteja aborrecido. Mas não irá manter esse tom comigo. – ela disse severa. 

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou. – Não estou gritando com você, sério, não estou. Estou apenas... 

- Sei que está aborrecido, mas a Srta. Weasley não estava muito estável quando acordou. Madame Pomfrey achou melhor dar uma poção adormecedora a ela. – O tom dela ficou um pouco mais suave. – Volte à sala comunal, Potter. Eu direi à Madame Pomfrey para avisá-lo quando a Srta. Weasley acordar e estiver pronta para visitas. 

Com relutância, Harry deixou a ala hospitalar, mas não antes de beijar Gina e sussurrar algumas palavras de amor no ouvido dela. Ele nem se sentiu intimidado com o olhar que a diretora da sua casa lhe lançou. 

* * *

Ash assistiu a Harry passar pelo buraco do retrato; ele não demorou a achá-la e as outras sextanistas. Rony e Hermione também estavam na sala comunal, e imediatamente juntaram-se a ele na mesa dela. 

- Comece a falar. – ele mandou. – E não deixe de mencionar nada, sei que curaram as mãos dela. 

Ash estava em choque, e pelos olhares das outras, Pauline e Michelle também estavam. Rony, Hermione, Robin e Kristen pareciam confusos. 

Nervosa, ela começou. 

- Nós saímos do campo exatamente depois de vocês ganharem. Estávamos indo arrumar a festa. Quando chegamos ao hall de entrada, ela pirou. Foi até Flint totalmente transtornada. – As outras escutaram-na explicar o que Gina fez a ele. Então ela explicou o porquê e como tinha curado as mãos de Gina, depois como as três confirmaram suas histórias antes de chegarem à ala hospitalar. 

- Vocês mentiram para Madame Pomfrey. – Hermione disse atordoada. – Têm noção da quantidade de regras que quebraram? 

- Hermione, cala a boca! – Harry gritou e olhou para ela. – Eu não dou a mínima para as regras, quero saber por que não contaram a mim ou ao Rony o que aconteceu com a Gina. – ele vociferou em direção à Ash. 

- Não queríamos que ela fosse expulsa por agressão. Queríamos que nossa história desse certo, e ter certeza de que você não diria nada que metesse a Gina em problemas. – ela então olhou para Hermione. – Se vão deletar alguém, que seja eu. Fui eu quem curei a Gina, foi idéia minha. – ela disse decidida. 

- Hermione não irá deletá-la a ninguém. – ela viu o olhar intimidado de Hermione e então olhou de volta para Harry. – Você não irá. Snape e Dumbledore já sabem o que elas fizeram. Não cabe a você, concentre-se em Gina ao invés de fazer seu papel de monitora-chefe. 

Ash viu Rony passar os braços firmemente pelos ombros de Hermione, ele devia saber o quanto Harry a machucou com aquela frase. 

- E você. – ele vociferou para Ash. – Não cabe a você decidir o que e quando eu preciso saber das coisas. Fique fora da minha relação com Gina. Se sabe o que é bom para você, ficará longe de mim. – ele disse ameaçadoramente. 

Ash pôde sentir que empalidecera; ela nunca tinha visto Harry agir de tal maneira. Ele estava cheio de raiva de maneira que ela nunca tinha visto. Ela sentiu-se tropeçar e então sentiu Michelle e Pauline ao seu lado, segurando-a. Viu Harry dirigir-se ao dormitório masculino, e então ouviu a porta fechar-se com uma pancada. Ela sabia que Rony e Hermione também queriam dizer poucas e boas para ela, então ela virou-se para olhá-los. Com orgulho, ela se manteve lá esperando. O que veio depois a surpreendeu. Rony a alcançou e pôs a mão nos ombros dela. 

- Está tudo bem, garota, sei que estava tentando proteger Gina. Gostei disso, vocês todas são boas amigas. Mas se algo assim acontecer novamente, contem-nos imediatamente. – Rony disse simpaticamente. Ash então olhou para Hermione, que estava falando com ela. 

- Harry está certo, se o professor Snape e Dumbledore têm conhecimento disso, não é meu dever tomar decisões. Não estou certa se teria alguma. – ela então apanhou a mão de Rony e o conduziu para longe das sextanistas. 

* * *

Após evitar a maioria dos grifinórios naquela noite, Harry foi, mais uma vez, para o seu dormitório. Ele notou que seu malão e sua cama estavam jogados para a direita. Da primeira vez que ele entrou no quarto aquela tarde, ele estava sem controle das suas emoções. Infelizmente, sua cama foi a que mais sofreu com a ira dele. Tinha literalmente arrancado as tábuas da cama, assim como os lençóis. Ele então tinha descontado sua frustração no malão. Da última vez que o tinha visto, estava de cabeça para baixo, a vários metros do seu lugar habitual. Sabia que Rony tinha consertado o que podia; lembraria de agradecê-lo depois. Sentou-se na cama, esperando a noite dar lugar à manhã. Não percebeu o quanto estava cansado. O sono o alcançou minutos depois da sua cabeça tocar o travesseiro. 

_- A chave está pronta, Lúcio? _

_- Sim, mestre, só resta mandá-la a Draco. Ele fará com que a garota Weasley a pegue. _

_- Você não dará isso ao seu filho, Lúcio. Ele é tão desastrado quanto você. Não acho que ele seja capaz de executar essa tarefa. Além do que os Weasley e Potter suspeitam dele, ele não conterá a língua. Eu não quero nenhum erro, Lúcio. _

_- O que deseja, meu senhor? _

_- Quero um grifinório para esse trabalho. _

_- Um grifinório? Sabe algum que esteja do nosso lado? _

_- Infelizmente não. No entanto, isso não significa que não podemos manipular algum deles. Imagine se um grifinório descobrisse uma maneira que ajudaria a proteger o poderoso Harry Potter, ou alguém de que ele gosta. Eu consigo ver esse pequeno grifinório dando seu melhor para ajudar na causa. E ele irá ajudar, ajudará a trazer Gina Weasley para mim. E fazendo isso, Harry Potter virá até mim por si só. _

Harry acordou de um susto com sua cicatriz queimando, e suor encharcando seus lençóis. Precisava ver Gina. Precisava saber se ela estava a salvo. Voldemort estava tentando capturá-la. "A pedra", ele pensou. Tinha feito a chave para ela, mas nunca lhe tinha dado. Precisava dá-la à Gina antes que fosse tarde demais. Rápida e ruidosamente, ele correu para o seu malão. Fazendo muito barulho, ele pôs a pedra na sua capa de invisibilidade e se apressou em sair do dormitório. Sem prestar atenção, correu pela sala comunal e passou pelo buraco do retrato. 

O coração de Harry afundou quando ele alcançou a cama de Gina na ala hospitalar. Ela estivera dormindo da última vez que ele esteve lá, e agora tinha-se ido. Sua mente estava trabalhando mais rápido que seu coração. Precisava ir até Dumbledore; precisava contar que Gina desaparecera. Quando ele se virou e saiu de perto da cama dela, colidiu com algo sólido, entretanto macio. Ouviu um baque e um som de ar saindo do pulmão de alguém. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que Gina estava no chão em frente a ele. Ela estava lá, não estava com Voldemort. Sua mente ficou vazia enquanto ele se inclinava até ela. 

- Ah, meu Deus! Você está aqui! – ele sussurrou enquanto a puxava para si. 

- Harry? O que houve? Harry, você está me apertando muito forte! 

- Ah, desculpa. Aqui, segura minha mão. – ele disse oferecendo a mão para que ela levantasse. 

- Eu seguraria se pudesse ver onde você está. Faria o favor de tirar a capa? – ela disse em um tom brusco. 

- Desculpe. – ele corou enquanto tirava a capa. – Esqueci que estava usando ela. 

- Tudo bem. – ela amoleceu. – Por que está aqui? Está tudo bem? 

Enquanto ele a conduziu até a cama, tentou se acalmar. Não queria assustá-la, mas ela precisava saber sobre seus sonhos. Ele não iria esconder nada dela. 

- Harry, fale comigo, por favor. – ela implorou. 

- Eu vou, só preciso me acalmar um pouco. Preciso organizar meus pensamentos primeiro. – disse enquanto pousava a capa na cama. 

- Tudo bem. – ela riu. – Enquanto faz isso, acho que vou vestir algo mais que isso. – ela disse enquanto removia o que estava usando. 

- O quê!? – foi então que Harry percebeu que Gina estava apenas enrolada em uma toalha. Uma das toalhas que ele havia-lhe dado no Natal. Ele podia dizer, porque, bem... tinha o nome dela bordado nela. Como diabos ele tinha negligenciado o fato da sua namorada estar diante dele vestida apenas com uma toalha e com os cabelos úmidos? Ele balançou a cabeça como que tentando livrá-la de pensamentos. 

- Eu não sei se devo ficar brava com você por não ter notado que eu estava vestida assim, ou feliz por não ter tentando me atacar. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha para ele. 

- Ah. – ele corou furiosamente. – Hm... Eu estava um pouco preocupado. Entretanto, talvez tenha sido melhor. – ele corou mais. – Eu vou apenas me virar para que possa se vestir. 

Antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, ela jogou a camisola sobre a cabeça e passou os braços nela. A toalha caiu no chão, ela a apanhou e pôs sobre a cama, ao lado da capa dele. 

- Você não precisa. – ela riu. - Pronto. Então, por que veio aqui? – ela perguntou sem nenhum sinal de constrangimento. 

- Hm... Gina? 

- Sim, Harry. Por que está tão corado? 

- Hm… você não quer pôr nada... bem, algo sobre, debaixo disso. – ele podia sentir o calor irradiando da sua face enquanto apontava para a camisola. 

A sobrancelha dela arqueou de um modo travesso enquanto o olhava de forma suspeita. 

- Por quê, Sr. Potter? Estou surpresa com você. Pensei que tivesse vindo aqui por algo importante. Por que está tão interessado nos meus trajes de dormir? 

Mais uma vez Harry sentiu o calor correr por sua face. 

- Não, não, eu só queria que estivesse confortável. – ele gaguejou. 

- Ah, bem, nesse caso... – ela parecia aliviada. – Eu normalmente durmo nua. – e ela agarrou a camisola. 

- Não, pare. – ele se apavorou. Então, ele percebeu que ela estava brincando com ele. – Sabe, algum dia esse seu lado pervertido te trará problemas. – ele sorriu. 

- Ah, é mesmo? – ela disse enquanto deslizava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. 

- É, agora, por favor, vá colocar algo aí embaixo. – ele corou de novo. 

- Eu estou vestindo algo, bobo. Estou decentemente vestida, apenas esqueci minha camisola aqui quando fui tomar banho. – ela disse o beijando docemente na boca e ao redor dela. 

- Você não presta, Gina Weasley. – ele disse apanhando a boca dela em um beijo apaixonado. 

Todo o bom senso o deixou naquele momento. Antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, se posicionou em cima de Gina enquanto ela deitou na cama. Os beijos se tornaram mais desesperados enquanto o tempo passava. Ele não conseguia ter o bastante dela; queria mostrar a ela o quanto a amava. Após uma necessidade urgente de ar, ele moveu a boca até o pescoço dela. Continuou como se uma voz sufocada dissesse a ele que ela estava gostando do que ele estava fazendo a ela. Ele continuou até o ombro nu dela. Podia sentir as mãos de Gina correr pelo seu cabelo, e seus beijos leves sobre a sobrancelha dele; sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas nuas. O que ela estava fazendo ao corpo dele apenas aumentou a ousadia dele. Lentamente desceu com a boca, dando leves beijos abaixo dos ombros dela. A boca dele encontrou um macio declive e ele a acariciou. Esperando pela aprovação dela, ele demorou sobre a última meta dele, que ainda se encontrava sob o vestido dela. 

O som de algo quebrando trouxe eles do transe amoroso. Os olhos de Gina se alargaram enquanto ela abraçava Harry desesperadamente. Harry também parecia ter recobrado o senso, mas não se desembaraçou do corpo dela. Após alguns minutos de tensão, perceberam que não tinham sido descobertos. Harry olhou para Gina; os olhos dele estavam cheios de amor. Lentamente, ele moveu a mão abaixo dos ombros dela, e acima novamente, tomando cuidado para que a camisola cobrisse os ombros dela de novo. Levou sua boca à dela mais uma vez, e a beijou ternamente. Quando se separaram, ele a segurou forte contra si, nenhum dos dois falou por algum tempo. 

* * *

- Então, posso saber por que veio aqui hoje à noite? Ou você estava precisando desesperadamente de um beijo? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida outra vez. 

- Sim e sim. – ele sorriu a segurando forte, quase com medo de deixá-la ir. 

Ela riu e se afastou para que pudesse ver o rosto dele. 

- Então, por que veio? 

Ele ficou sério. 

- Tive um pesadelo. Precisava ver se estava vem. Eu juro que não planejei... bem... quero dizer... – ele estava corando de novo, podia sentir. 

- Está tudo bem. – ela riu. – Eu acredito em você. Como podia planejar isso? Não consegue nem falar nisso sem gaguejar e ficar vermelho. – ela sorriu diabolicamente. 

Ele não sabia o que dizer, ela estava certa. Ele conseguia falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa, mas quando era sobre coisas como aquela, ele ficava sem palavras. Dizer a ela que a amava era tão mais fácil do que dizer o que queria fazer com ela. Ser um grifinório não significava absolutamente nada quando estava sozinho com Gina. Ou então, ela era a leoa e ele a presa. Entretanto, aquela não era uma posição ruim. Ele notou que ela estava esperando que contasse sobre o sonho. 

- Hm, desculpe. – ele corou. – Tive um sonho sobre Voldemort, e estou certo de que Lúcio Malfoy estava com ele. Acho que estava acontecendo enquanto eu sonhava; minha cicatriz estava doendo quando acordei. Estavam falando sobre você. – ele parou para a recolher em seus baços quando a viu ruborizar. – Eles iriam fazer alguém te dar uma chave do portal. Voldemort te quer lá com ele. Espera que eu te siga, o que você sabe que farei. – ele a segurou forte; ela não estava chorando, mas ele sabia que estava assustada. – Eu fiz algo para você. Lembra da pedra que o Professor Snape me deu, a que te enviou à sala do diretor? – ela assentiu. – Fiz uma para você. Quero que prometa que a manterá com você todo o tempo. 

- E você? Eu não posso... 

- Eu ainda tenho a que o Professor Snape fez. Estamos protegidos. – ele beijou a sobrancelha dela gentilmente. 

- Você já contou ao professor Dumbledore? 

- Não, eu o verei pela manhã. Preciso saber que está a salvo. Você é minha prioridade. – ele disse. 

- Eu te amo, Harry. – ela disse enquanto se aconchegava mais perto dele. – Não me deixe só essa noite, por favor. – ela o olhou com olhos pedintes. 

- Você não me faria deixá-la nem se tentasse. – ele beijou a sobrancelha dela novamente. Então, os dois deitaram na cama, ainda entrelaçados, enquanto caíram num sono pesado. 

* * *

Eram 7:00 horas da manhã quando Harry retornou à sala comunal. Para a sua surpresa, ele encontrou Rony sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas que ficavam de frente à lareira. 

- Você acordou cedo, estive acordado a maior parte da noite. – Rony disse em um tom abrupto. 

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou preocupado. 

- Onde você esteve? – Rony perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Harry. 

- Acabei de voltar da sala de Dumbledore. Tive um pesadelo noite passada. 

- Eu sei, você me acordou. – a voz de Rony estava adquirindo um tom ameaçador. 

- Eu não sabia, desculpa. 

- Onde dormiu essa noite? – ele perguntou enquanto seus olhos perfuravam os de Harry. 

Harry não sabia como responder aquilo. Deveria contar a verdade a Rony? Por alguma razão, ele sentiu que o amigo já sabia a resposta. 

- Eu estava na ala hospitalar com Gina. Fui lá noite passada para contá-la sobre o sonho. 

- Você contou? 

- Eu disse que contei. Aonde quer chegar, Rony? 

- Quando você disse a ela? Deve ter sido depois de você terminar o que estava fazendo com ela. Eu não vi muita conversa antes disso. – Rony disse numa voz controlada. 

- Terminar o que estava fazendo com ela? Do que está falando? 

- Deu uma com ela! Fez sexo! Transou com a minha irmã! É disso que estou falando! – Rony gritou. 

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Rony. 

- Não, Harry, eu não sei. Eu vi vocês. – Harry parecia chocado. – Você me acordou com aquele sonho. Eu te segui, pensei que estava vindo aqui pra baixo. Quando você saiu, eu te segui. Vi você com ela na ala hospitalar. – ele vociferou. 

- Você estava espionando a gente! – Harry estava intimidado. – O que diabos você tem!? 

- Ah, não. – Rony disse desafiando-o. – Você não irá mudar o rumo da conversa! Não planejei espionar vocês. Eu estava chocado, não conseguia me mexer. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Estava me retirando, então colidi com algumas comadres. Fiquei aliviado, pensei que vocês dois iriam parar. Mas não pararam. Pararam, Harry? Vocês dois continuaram, descaradamente, em um lugar em que qualquer um podia vê-los. Eu saí antes disso, voltei pra cá, estive esperando você desde então. 

- Não aconteceu nada, Rony. Eu juro. Nos controlamos antes disso. Juro a você que nunca toquei na sua irmã. Nós não transamos. 

Então Rony fez algo que Harry jamais pensara que ele faria. Ele nem ao menos sabia o que Rony estava fazendo, era como se outra pessoa estivesse ali em pé. Rony devia ter usado toda sua força quando bateu nele. Seu punho colidiu com o rosto de Harry, e no momento seguinte, ele estava no chão. Quando a confusão em sua cabeça clareou, ele pôde sentir os óculos quebrados. Executou um rápido feitiço e, quando os colocou novamente, a pressão machucou seu nariz e o olho direito. 

Após mais alguns momentos clareando a mente, Harry falou calmamente. 

- Eu juro, Rony, não toquei nela. Estávamos nos beijando e, bem, um pouco mais, mas eu juro, não transamos. 

Rony assistiu a ele sair do chão, mas não ofereceu ajuda alguma. Harry ficou de frente a ele, mas Rony parecia não vê-lo, como se estivesse olhando através dele. 

- Sabe, nem foi a parte de transar que me pegou de surpresa. – Rony disse sincero. – Foi a minha irmã. O que diabos você fez com ela? A maneira que ela estava agindo. Se insinuando por trás daquela toalha. Ela não agiu melhor do que uma vadia. 

Um segundo depois, Rony estava estendido no chão com Harry posicionado em seu peito. Estranhamente Rony estava segurando a mandíbula, mas Harry não lembrava de ter batido nele. Estava segurando Rony pelo colarinho, puxando-o contra si. 

- Nunca diga isso! Nunca! Não me deixe ouvi-lo chamar Gina disso novamente. Escutou? Como ousa? O que há com você? – Harry estava gritando com ele novamente. – Não ouse desrespeitá-la outra vez. – o rosto dele estava vermelho de raiva. – Você me dá nojo, Rony. Está sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas. Abra os olhos. Mesmo que tivéssemos feito algo, não seria da sua conta. Eu a amo, e Gina me ama. Estamos juntos e iremos ficar assim. Se não gosta disso, vá pro inferno! – gritou. Harry, então, empurrou Rony de volta ao chão e se levantou. Quando se virou, viu Hermione ao pé da escada dos dormitórios femininos. Ignorou o olhar horrorizado que lhe lançava quando passou a caminho do buraco do retrato. 

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, Gina se encontrava de frente à sua sala especial, a sala onde ela iria clarear a mente. Sabia que Harry estava lá dentro, não que alguém tivesse lhe dito, mas ele não estava em lugar algum no castelo, e estar na sala era o mais lógico. Ele estava com a mente cheia. Após conversar com Ash, Rony e com o professor Dumbledore, ela tinha ficado ciente de tudo que ele tinha passado no dia anterior e naquela manhã. Não era de se espantar com o estado dele na noite passada, a princípio preocupado, e então apaixonado. Não estava aborrecida com ele, nem um pouco; ela se divertia com os pensamentos do amor dele por ela. Apenas torcia para que ele mantivesse a promessa que fizera a ela de que se abriria quando precisasse. Isso não mostraria que ele a amava, mas que confiava nela, e, de alguma maneira, aquilo parecia mais importante para ela. Bateu na porta, apenas para que ele soubesse que ela estava entrando. A visão que seus olhos encontraram fez com que ela sorrisse. Harry estava adormecido no sofá, o coração de Gina se derreteu enquanto se aproximava dele. 

- Deus, ele é tão lindo. – pensou. – Parece um garotinho carente. Ah, como queria que isso fosse verdade ao invés de ele carregar o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. – ela se sentou próximo a ele e gentilmente acariciou seus cabelos. Sorriu quando viu os lábios dele encrespar-se nos cantos, da maneira que fazia quando estava tentando esconder um sorriso. 

- Tentando conter o sorriso, ah, esse pequeno... bem, vamos ver o que ele faz agora. – ela pensou enquanto falava o encantamento gentilmente. 

- Eu sei que está acordado, sua cobrinha. – ela o importunou, enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga dele. 

- Ei, isso não é justo. Pára! Vamos, Gina! Ei, não posso mexer minhas mãos. Pára! Por favor! – ele pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Sabe como eu sou coceguento. Gina! Por favor! 

- Isso vai te ensinar a não fingir que está dormindo. – ela disse atrevida. 

- Ah, o troco será terrível, senhorita, espere. – ele ameaçou. 

- Ah, estou com taaanto medo. Não pode nem desamarrar as mãos, o que irá fazer? 

- Gina! 

- Tudo bem, seu bebezão. – ela disse enquanto removia o feitiço. 

Harry a recolheu em seus braços e a abraçou forte, enquanto dava pequenos beijos em seu rosto. Gina relaxou no abraço dele, sabendo que falaria com ela assim que estivesse pronto. 

- Por que sempre que você está perto de mim eu posso esquecer todos meus problemas? – ele perguntou sincero. 

Gina o olhou cheia de amor. 

- Harry, essa é uma das coisas mais linda que você já me disse. 

Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava. 

- É verdade. Vim aqui hoje e pensei, "Não posso mais suportar isso." Estava sentindo pena de mim mesmo. – ele então levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela. – Esse mau humor não mudou até você chegar. É como se o peso que carrego sumisse quando estou perto de você. – ele a segurou forte. 

- Fico feliz por ajudar. Sabe que faz o mesmo comigo, não sabe? – Ela sorriu enquanto ele a abraçava forte e beijava o topo de sua cabeça. 

- Gi, você sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou nervoso. 

- Sim, mas se quiser falar comigo sobre isso, estou aqui. 

- Tem tanta coisa pra dizer. Tentei bater em Flint e falhei. Gritei com um professor, três para ser mais exato. Acusei Dumbledore de estar louco, e o professor Snape de só pensar em si. McGonagall provavelmente pensa que eu sou uma um bebê chorão. Duvido que Ash fique no mesmo lugar que eu outra vez. Disse algumas coisas desagradáveis à Hermione. E tenho certeza de que Rony não irá mais falar comigo. Então, ao todo, eu tive um péssimo dia. – ele disse de maneira rejeitada. 

- Ah, Harry, não se preocupe com isso. Os professores entendem o porquê de você estar agindo dessa maneira. 

- Ah, claro, sei o quanto Snape entenderá. Estou surpreso por não estar em detenção ainda. – ele disse. 

- Bem... – ela riu. – Tudo que direi sobre isso é que se eu fosse você, eu não iria pras aulas de Poções na próxima semana. 

Harry bufou e balançou a cabeça, sabia que estava certa, imaginou Snape dando-lhe uma detenção por entrar na sala. 

- Quanto à Ash e Hermione, - ela disse. – elas também sabem que você estava com raiva. Nenhuma delas está furiosa, estão preocupadas com você. 

- E Rony? – ele perguntou numa voz forçada, cheia de raiva e interesse. 

- Ele me visitou na ala hospitalar e conversamos. Sabe que quebrou a mandíbula dele? 

- Eu... hm... não, não sabia. – ele parecia constrangido. 

- Ele está bem. Disse o que tinha acontecido. Como nos viu a noite passada, e essa manhã. – ela disse calma. 

- Duvido muito que tenha lhe dito tudo. – ele estava com raiva agora. 

- Sim, tudo. Ele até me contou sobre essa amável contusão que tem no rosto. – ela disse tocando gentilmente a face dele para não machucá-lo. 

Harry sorriu e olhou para ela com olhos descrentes. Ela imaginou que ele não acreditava que Rony contaria a ela do que lhe chamou. Sabia que ele não iria falar sobre aquilo com ela, não gostaria de machucá-la. 

- Sei do que ele me chamou, Harry. Não estou contente com isso, mas entendo no que ele estava pensando quando disse. Ele se desculpou e eu o perdoei. Acho que precisa perdoá-lo também. – ela olhou para ele com olhos pedintes. 

- Como pode perdoá-lo, Gina? 

- Ele é meu irmão. Se eu tivesse entrado e o visto fazendo coisas que me perturbassem, eu teria uma reação parecida. Não estou dizendo que não me machucou, estou dizendo que preciso dele na minha vida, e estou disposta a perdoá-lo. Você precisa dele em sua vida, precisa perdoá-lo também. 

- Sei que está certa. É que está muito recente, ele terá que esperar até que eu o perdoe. 

- Ele irá. Acho que ele está mais furioso consigo mesmo do que com você, ou você com ele. – ela disse sincera. 

- Contudo, não mais furioso do que estou comigo. 

- O quê? Por quê? 

- Desculpa, Gina. 

- Pelo o quê? Do que diabos você se arrepende? – ela perguntou severa. 

- Flint. Eu deveria ter percebido. Deveria ter feito você me dizer. Não posso deixar que ele saia ileso depois do que fez com você, Gina. Eu deveria... 

- O quê, Harry? Machucá-lo? Matá-lo? – ela perguntou severa. 

Ele sentou com um olhar confuso, não respondeu a ela. 

- Se tivesse feito alguma dessas coisas, não estaria comigo agora. A única coisa seria que Flint estaria machucado ou morto. – ela disse firme. – Você estaria na prisão, ou pior, em Azkaban. E então, o que seria de mim? Eu estaria aqui sofrendo porque o homem que eu amo teria saído da minha vida. – ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele. – Não preciso que machuque Flint para que mostre que me ama. Você faz isso todos os dias. Eu preciso de você aqui, na minha vida. – lágrimas escapavam dos olhos dele. Ela podia ver o conflito interno estampado no rosto dele, e ela o segurou próximo ao seu coração. – Eu preciso de você, Harry, e eu quero você. Nunca esqueça disso. 

- Eu não mereço você. – ele disse com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela. 

- Claro que merece, eu não sou tanto assim. 

- Sim você é, Gina Weasley. Você é o brilho da lua e a canção do vento. 

- Você não quer dizer raios lunares no Prado? – disse recitando um verso do poema que ele tinha-lhe dado no Natal. 

- Estou falando sério, Gina, sem brincadeiras. 

- Ah, Harry, eu também estou falando sério. É só que temos tanta coisa séria na nossa vida que eu preciso brincar com você, rir de você... 

- Rir de mim. – ele riu. 

- Bem, e claro, torturar você também. – ela zombou. 

- Ah, eu também tenho uma lista de rituais de torturas favoritas? – perguntou. 

- Como sabe? – ela lançou-lhe um sorriso maldoso. 

- Eu te amo, Gina. – disse gentilmente. 

- Eu também te amo, e prometo estar sempre aqui por você, Harry, assim como você me prometeu. 

Então, eles selaram aquela promessa com um beijo. 


	8. Cap 8, PI, Reconhecimento, o 1º encontro

**Capítulo Oito, Parte I  
Reconhecimento - O Primeiro encontro**

A música era lenta e suave, mas ele sabia que a paciência dela estava se esgotando. Não podia evitar; estava certo de que iria perdê-la e seria em breve. A música acabou; sabia que ela iria querer sair da pista, mas não conseguia tirar os braços dela. Hesitou o bastante para que a próxima música começasse e a puxou para mais perto que antes.

- Você está querendo uma detenção? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Desde que continuemos nos movendo, ela não dirá uma palavra - ele respondeu, tentando convencer tanto a si quanto a ela.

- McGonagall está olhando, Harry. Ela disse a você mais de uma vez que não aprovava sua proximidade a mim.

- Não consigo evitar - ele parou de dançar e olhou fundo nos olhos dela, a voz embargando. - Eu... eu tenho um mau pressentimento e...

- E você acha que se mantiver uma mão em mim o tempo todo me manterá a salvo. - o aborrecimento ainda era evidente na voz dela.

- Gina...

- Sr. Potter - uma voz dura soou em sua orelha -, deixe a pista de dança imediatamente. - a professora McGonagall ordenou.

- Sim, professora. - ele disse desanimado.

- Vejo você na detenção amanhã de manhã, Sr. Potter.

Harry não estava a fim de dizer mais do que já tinha dito para provocar a Diretora da sua casa.

- Srta. Weasley, veja com isso que as _coisas_ estão sob controle, ou irá acompanhar o Sr. Potter na detenção.

- Sim, professora - Gina disse, olhando furiosamente para Harry todo o tempo. Ela então saiu do abraço dele, e se dirigiu ao irmão e Hermione.

A professora continuou ralhando com Harry por alguns minutos antes de despachá-lo, lembrando a ele que iria vigiá-lo com olhos de águia pelo resto da noite. Ele foi até Gina, Rony e Hermione, que estavam conversando longe dos outros alunos. Viu o sorriso malicioso de Rony alargar-se quando se aproximou.

- Cerveja amanteigada, parceiro? - Rony riu, enquanto entregava uma garrafa a Harry. - Soube que tem detenção amanhã de manhã. Nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts, os NIEM's já terminaram, e você arruma uma detenção - bufou.

- Cala a boca, Rony. Não estou de bom humor.

- Ah! - ele riu. - Achei que _estar de bom humor_ foi o que te deu essa detenção em primeiro lugar.

* * *

Ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção em Rony, ou em seus comentários; seus olhos estavam grudados em Gina enquanto ela ia em direção ao Saguão Principal. Harry rapidamente largou a garrafa e apressou-se em ir atrás dela, deixando Rony e suas insinuações maliciosas para trás.

- Gina, espera! - ele a chamou.

- Harry, por favor. Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Eu te acompanho. - ele se ofereceu.

- Pára com isso, Harry. Pára, está me sufocando!

Ele sabia que a dor estava estampada em seu rosto, e deteve-se prestes a pegar-lhe a mão.

- Sinto muito. - os olhos dela amoleceram, e ela tocou o braço dele. - Não foi minha intenção. É que ultimamente... Você se tornou minha sombra, e não posso agüentar isso. Se souber de algo que eu deveria saber, apenas me conte, caso contrário, terá de parar com isso.

- Gina, desculpa, eu...

- O quê? Você o quê? Não pode me dizer nada?

- Não é nada. Não sei de nada. - ele sabia que não devia mentir para ela, mas algo lhe dizia para não contar o que o estava perturbando. Ela não precisava saber sobre os seus sonhos. Se soubesse, sabia que ela faria algo, e não agüentaria se ela se ferisse.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. - ela disse friamente. - Não me siga.

Antes de sair, ela deve ter visto o sofrimento nos olhos dele. Deu um suspiro longo e caminhou de volta para ele. Pôs sua mão sobre a dele e disse:

- Eu volto logo. Prometo.

Então, pouco antes de virar-se e sair do saguão, ela se esticou e o beijou gentilmente nos lábios.

Ele sorriu às costas dela, mas então aquela sensação de aperto no estômago voltou com força total. Algo iria acontecer, algo ruim. Assim que ele a viu naquela noite, naquelas roupas, teve certeza - era a mesma roupa que ela usava nos sonhos, mas essa era a primeira vez que a via usando-as. Ela havia mencionado que sua amiga Kristen as tinha emprestado a ela, e isso fez com que ele se preocupasse mais ainda. Porque agora ele tinha certeza: a única outra vez que ele as tinha visto tinha sido nos sonhos, naquele sonho horrível. Ele voltou até onde Rony e Hermione estavam e contou os minutos até Gina voltar para ele.

* * *

Ele não ia entrar em pânico. Não podia procurar por ela; ela havia deixado claro que era para dar-lhe espaço. Mas ela já havia ido a mais de vinte minutos, e ele sabia que algo estava errado. Devia ter contado a ela sobre os sonhos, sabia disso, mas eram tão perturbadores... Não podia perdê-la; não deixaria que Voldemort a matasse. Se tivesse de ser a sombra dela pelo resto do ano, então seria. Muitas vezes se perguntou se ela já sabia dos sonhos. Talvez tivesse gritado durante as noites, e Rony tivesse contado a ela sobre isso.

* * *

Ela sabia de algo, isso era certo. Todas as pesquisas que estava fazendo na biblioteca não podiam ser para a escola. Nenhum dos sextanistas tinha grandes projetos como o que Gina estivera trabalhando por meses. No entanto, ela tinha Aritimancia, então havia uma possibilidade de que fosse um projeto para essa aula. Ele precisava perguntar a Hermione sobre isso.

* * *

Hermione estava perto dele, mas decidiu que era melhor não perguntar na frente de Rony. Ele e Rony tinham tido muitas discussões calorosas sobre a superproteção dele para com Gina. Parecia para Rony que era perfeitamente normal ele protegê-la, afinal, era seu irmão. Mas para Harry fazer o mesmo, bem, aquilo era inaceitável. Harry estava sendo controlador e outras palavras que ele não fazia questão de lembrar. Rony não conseguia ver que ele estava se preocupando, e não dominando? Olhou para o relógio novamente, e aquele pânico familiar cresceu em seu estômago. Meia hora havia se passado desde que Gina fora ao banheiro.

* * *

Gina, ele pensou. Ela tinha se tornado tão importante na vida dele. Estremeceu com a idéia de perdê-la. Sabia há bastante tempo que ela era a única para ele. A relação deles tinha começado lentamente, mas no fim, tinha sido melhor daquela maneira. Ele tinha aprendido quem era a verdadeira Gina Weasley, e ela, quem ele realmente era. A amizade deles era tão honesta, que fortaleceu o vínculo entre eles. A ponte de amizade a companheirismo parecia ter demorado a ser cruzada, mas uma vez que a cruzaram... ele não conseguia explicar. Alguns pensariam que eles teriam se tornado estranhos um com o outro, mas isso não acontecera. De fato, estarem juntos tinha sido como se duas partes quebradas tivessem se juntado outra vez. Amava a honestidade dela, a integridade, o jeito e a maneira incondicional com que ela o amava. Sabia que queria passar o resto da vida com ela; não havia dúvida sobre isso.

Tinha decidido em fevereiro que queria perguntar a ela, perguntar a ela se casaria com ele. Tinha tudo planejado. Iria perguntar no baile de formatura, e se as coisas não tivessem mudado, teria perguntado naquela noite. Mas então os sonhos, ou pesadelos, tinham começado, e ele precisava saber onde ela estava todo o tempo. Balançou a cabeça. Nem queria saber a resposta dela se tivesse perguntado naquela noite. Ela provavelmente cortaria sua cabeça e a entregaria num prato se ele pedisse sua mão. Mas algo em suas atitudes durante todo aquele tempo fez com que ele percebesse que ela sabia mais do que aparentava. Harry achava que Gina poderia estar escondendo tanto quanto ele esteve nos últimos meses. Mais uma vez deu uma olhada no pulso. Quarenta minutos. Isso não estava certo; algo estava realmente errado.

* * *

- Harry. - Hermione chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. -, onde está Gina? Ela saiu há muito tempo.

- Ela foi ao banheiro.

- Mas isso foi há mais de meia hora. - Rony acrescentou nervoso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- O quê? - Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

- Eu disse que esperaria por ela. Eu tenho sido um pouco... Superprotetor ultimamente, e ela não gostou disso. - disse tristemente.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, eu vou procurá-la. Já volto - Hermione disse enquanto apertava o braço dele em um gesto de conforto.

- Ela finalmente mandou você sair do pé dela, não foi? - Rony sorriu.

- Escuta, não quero brigar com você. Você não entende...

- Não entendo porque você não diz a ninguém o que está acontecendo. Você grudou na Gina, e não foi apenas ela que não gostou disso, não estou muito feliz com isso também.

- Rony, eu não estou grudado, eu estou… - não terminou porque Hermione vinha apressada até eles.

- Ela não está lá, e acabei de encontrar Ash. Ela está aqui com Kevin Enthwhistle da Corvinal, e disse que estava ainda há pouco no banheiro. Gina não estava lá e ela não a vê desde que vocês dois estavam dançando.

O coração de Harry disparou e, de repente, ele não tinha idéia do que fazer. Devia ter demonstrado que não agüentaria muito em pé, pois a próxima coisa que viu, foi Rony o segurando e conduzindo-o até uma cadeira.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu quero saber, Harry. - Rony exigiu.

- Eu não sei. Sério. Temos que achá-la. Vou subir para a torre da Grifinória; talvez ela precisasse de mais distância de mim do que disse.

- Vamos com você, afinal, você não pode subir até os dormitórios femininos. - Hermione disse com razão.

Dentro de poucos minutos, Harry e Rony estavam na sala comunal esperando Hermione descer do dormitório de Gina. Harry queria ter subido ele mesmo, mas Hermione disse que ele estaria quebrando regras, e talvez Gina ainda estivesse chateada com ele. Seria melhor que ficasse na sala comunal. Ele não se importava muito com as regras, mas pensar em deixar Gina mais zangada ainda foi o que o deteve lá embaixo. Entrou em pânico novamente quando Hermione desceu correndo.

- Ela não está lá em cima. Ninguém no dormitório dela a viu.

O coração de Harry disparou novamente. Sentou-se e agarrou os cabelos. Precisava pensar, se acalmar, mas não sabia o que devia fazer primeiro.

- Pegue o mapa. - Rony disse.

- O quê? - sua mente estava em outro lugar.

- Pega a droga do mapa, Harry!

Momentos depois, Harry desceu correndo a escada com o Mapa do Maroto em sua mão.

- Ela não está aqui. - ele ofegou.

- Como? - Hermione pegou o mapa e começou a procurar o ponto de Gina.

Harry não queria perder tempo, precisava avisar a Dumbledore o mais rápido possível. Deixou Rony e Hermione examinando o mapa enquanto corria para o buraco do retrato.

* * *

Estava ofegando quando alcançou o hall de entrada. Em seus sete anos em Hogwarts jamais tinha ido da sala comunal até o hall de entrada tão rápido.

- Por que a pressa, Potter? Perdeu algo? - Draco Malfoy perguntou com sua voz arrastada e seu sorriso costumeiro.

Harry parou subitamente. Teve aquela sensação estranha de novo, a que o acompanhava em seus sonhos. Malfoy sabia de algo, Harry sentiu isso em seu íntimo. Malfoy sabia de algo sobre Gina.

- Por que está aqui, Malfoy? Por que não está no baile?

- Poderia perguntar o mesmo a você, não é, Potter? Mas estou certo de que sei sua resposta.

- E qual é? - Harry espetou.

- Ah, não sei, talvez um de seus cordeiros tenha se perdido no caminho - disse em tom prosaico.

Harry não pensou. Lançou-se sobre Draco, empurrando o sonserino contra a parede.

- Onde ela está, Malfoy? Se você encostou um dedo nela...

- Tira as mãos de mim, Potter! - Draco exigiu. - Não tirará informações de mim desse jeito.

Harry tirou as mãos do colarinho de Draco e afastou-se alguns centímetros.

- Onde ela está?

- A pergunta não seria "Como eu a encontro?", Potter?

- Malfoy...

- Sim? - ele estava sorrindo novamente.

Harry rangeu os dentes.

- Como eu a encontro?

- Pegue. - Draco disse, jogando um envelope para Harry.

Harry, desesperado, pegou o objeto antes que caísse no chão. De uma só vez, ele sentiu seu estomago afundar. Atada ao envelope, estava a tiara que Gina usava no cabelo aquela noite. Ele a reconheceu imediatamente, tinha comprado para ela na última visita a Hogsmeade.

- Onde conseguiu isso, Malfoy? - ele gritou.

- Ah, isso. Bem... Veja, Potter, encontrei sua namorada no corredor, ah, eu diria, há uma hora. E, bem, vamos dizer que essa pequena tiara me chamou a atenção, e eu tive que ver mais de perto.

Harry se lançou contra Draco novamente, mas estando perturbado como estava, não viu o outro pegando a varinha.

- Não se aproxime, Potter. Estive aprendendo grandes feitiços no ano passado, e eu gostaria muito de testá-los em você.

- Onde está Gina? - Harry perguntou.

- Ah, ela está em boas mãos. Bem - ele debochou. -, ela está nas mãos de alguém. - ele levantou a varinha e apontou para o coração de Harry quando este se moveu. - Eu disse para não se mexer, Potter.

Se não fosse por Gina, Harry teria atacado Draco e o quebrado inteiro, mas precisava de mais informações. Precisava que Draco dissesse onde Gina estava.

- Como sabia que eu viria aqui embaixo? - Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu não sabia. - riu novamente. - Na verdade, eu estava indo ao corujal mandar essa carta para você. Mas você poupou meu trabalho. Vai estar adiantado, mas estou certo de que eles te darão um assento bem na frente para a matança.

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? - Harry se enfureceu.

- Direções, Potter - falou arrastado. -, estão no envelope.

Harry não conseguiu perguntar mais nada a Draco. Assim que terminou a última frase, o sonserino encostou a varinha num alfinete na lapela, murmurou algumas palavras que Harry não pôde escutar e, no momento seguinte, ele se fora. Harry ficou atordoado no saguão de entrada, olhou para o envelope em sua mão e a tiara na outra.

Precisava resgatar Gina, precisava alcançá-la logo. Sem pensar mais, ele pôs a tiara no bolso da sua capa e abriu o envelope. No instante em que tocou o papel que estava dentro, sentiu aquele puxão familiar em seu umbigo.

* * *

Harry caiu duramente no frio chão de madeira. O ar à sua volta estava abafado e tinha um cheiro de mofado. Não podia ver nada naquela escuridão, mas sabia que estava em uma espécie de masmorra. Parou por um momento, procurando escutar qualquer movimento que indicasse que não estava sozinho. Não ouviu nada, e arriscou ascender sua varinha. Olhando em volta ele pôde ver onde estava, em uma espécie de cela, uma masmorra, um pequeno buraco onde prisioneiros eram mantidos até morrerem.

Havia uma porta em uma das paredes, contudo, e estava entreaberta. Harry se lembrou das palavras de Malfoy. Os comensais que tinham levado Gina não estavam esperando-o tão cedo. Certamente eles planejaram trancar a porta para prendê-lo antes que chegasse.

Devagar e silenciosamente, Harry levantou-se, para o caso de ter algum guarda do lado de fora que pudesse ouvir seus movimentos e ir investigar. Esgueirando-se até a porta, não viu ninguém. Não havia nada além de uma longa passagem de pedra, iluminada pela luz fraca de uma tocha, e flanqueada por portas similares a que Harry estava próximo.

Olhou para os lados, imaginando que direção tomar, e desejando estar com sua capa; era a melhor maneira de passar despercebido pelos corredores. Claro que sua capa estava trancada no seu malão em seu quarto na Grifinória. Tinha deixado o dormitório esperando comparecer a um baile e não embarcar numa missão de resgate.

Continuou ouvindo, pesando suas opções. Algo dizia para que ele tomasse a direita, e uma sensação gelada invadiu seu estômago. Era o seu sonho. Ele sempre tomava a direita no sonho, e sempre achava Gina indo por aquele caminho. Só que no sonho ele chegava tarde demais...

Vozes escoaram de repente ao longo da passagem, fazendo com que ele recuasse novamente para a cela, enquanto desejava novamente sua capa. As vozes vinham da direita, a conversa era pontuada por passadas fortes de botas. Passaram em frente à cela de Harry e seguiram em frente, silenciando mais uma vez.

Agora ele tinha mais certeza sobre qual caminho precisava tomar. As vozes mencionaram que a prisioneira brigava mais do que eles esperavam, e que Flint precisava de ajuda. Os punhos de Harry se fecharam ao ouvir aquele nome, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sorriu quando imaginou o que uma Gina enfurecida faria a Flint se fosse deixada só com ele. Não era de se espantar que tivessem chamado reforços.

Harry seguiu na direção que as vozes tinham tomado, tendo cuidado em ficar atento caso alguém aparecesse. Ele andou por um bom tempo, até que uma luz à sua frente fez com que percebesse que atingira seu alvo. Ele acelerou o passo ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximou da parede, assim ele se mantinha escondido no escuro.

Ao fim da passagem estava um cômodo largo, a luz refletia nas lajes. Ele se espremeu nas sombras, espiando o cômodo, e lá ele a viu. Gina estava deitada no chão com os pulsos atados às costas, mas Harry viu que ela não tinha sido atada desde o início.

Alguns passos além dela, Harry pôde ver outra pessoa. Era Marcos Flint, tinha certeza, embora o antigo capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina estivesse muito difícil de reconhecer naquele momento. Havia um machucado enorme no rosto dele, e sangue escoava de uma ferida em seu lábio. Harry imaginou se ele não tinha perdido algum dente; parecia que Flint tinha sido chutado no rosto. Mas isso não era tudo. Ele estava curvado numa espécie de posição fetal, com as mãos entre as coxas, fazendo Harry concluir que ele tinha recebido pelo menos um chute abaixo do cinto também.

Um dos reforços estava pondo Gina de pé, mas ela tremeu e caiu mais uma vez. Agora Harry podia ver que as roupas dela estavam rasgadas e havia um corte aberto em uma de suas bochechas. Sua primeira reação foi a de entrar de supetão, estava chocado. Estava certo de que podia acertar o primeiro comensal antes mesmo de ele notar a sua presença. Contando com o elemento surpresa, poderia até acertar o segundo desgraçado sem problemas.

* * *

Ele se adiantou através do limiar da porta, mas foi imediatamente repelido por uma barreira. Foi jogado para trás na laje úmida, abalado com o que acabara de acontecer. Sacudindo-se, levantou-se e tentou de novo, obtendo um resultado semelhante. Harry não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Não estava tendo problemas em ver o cômodo, mas havia alguma força invisível impedindo que ele entrasse.

Percebeu que tudo aquilo estava no sonho novamente, mas, pelo menos, agora ele entendia. Sempre que acordava do pesadelo, o coração disparado, brigava consigo mesmo pelo tempo que demorava para conseguir cair no sono novamente. Sempre estava paralisado no sonho, e sempre se questionava se não seria no fundo por covardia, algo que ele nunca tinha mostrado no passado, mas que sempre estivera lá espreitando, fazendo-o congelar quando suas ações fossem mais necessárias. Mas não era isso. Havia alguma influência externa ali.

Levantou-se novamente e tentou de novo, aproximando-se da entrada com mais cautela. Mas a força continuava no mesmo lugar, e ele foi repelido mais uma vez. Raiva e frustração tomaram conta dele. Como a tiraria dali se nem ao menos conseguia entrar no lugar? Como os outros tinham conseguido?

De qualquer maneira, Harry não teve tempo de avaliar tais mistérios. No instante seguinte, sua cicatriz explodiu em dor como já tinha ocorrido outras vezes. Ele se encolheu, caindo sobre os joelhos. Não podia mais ver dentro da sala - sua visão estava obstruída por faíscas brancas - mas ele não tinha duvida sobre quem acabara de entrar.

* * *

Voldemort estava ali.

Harry lutou contra a dor. Uma parte da sua mente ainda não havia sido dominada, a parte que lhe dizia que tinha de haver outra maneira de entrar naquela sala. Então se concentrou nisso, retomando o controle aos poucos. Tinha que fazer isso para que Gina tivesse alguma esperança de escapar, disse para si mesmo. Se concentrou naquele pensamento até que a dor sumisse.

Quando recobrou os sentidos, Voldemort estava se aproximando de Gina.

- Ah, se não é a graciosa Srta. Weasley. Você mudou bastante nos últimos cinco anos, não foi? Está crescida agora...

O engasgo de Gina foi ouvido até por Harry. Irritou-o que o Lorde das trevas tivesse feito soar como se ele e Gina fossem velhos e queridos amigos que não se viam há um tempo. Fez com que um arrepio repugnante rastejasse por sua espinha. O rosto de Gina estava fora da vista de Harry, mas ele imaginava a expressão de nojo que ela devia ter.

- É uma pena que não vá viver o suficiente para desfrutar sua vida adulta. - Ele pausou para sua gargalhada que ecoou pela câmara como um toque de morte.

- Mas o que é isso? - ele continuou quando controlou a risada. - Você não está feliz por me ver, minha querida? Por que será, quando eu e você temos tanta _história_ juntos? - ele se aproximou de Gina, se abaixando o máximo que pôde, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem o mais próximo possível. Seu corpo esquelético curvou-se ao meio, mas o ângulo não era natural, era serpentino, como se ele tivesse mais vértebras do que deveria ter.

- Por que está tão surpresa, querida? Não pode ter esquecido aquele pequeno episódio com meu diário tão facilmente, pode?

Para o completo horror de Harry, Voldemort se curvou mais e correu um longo e magérrimo dedo pela face de Gina. Ela se encolheu mais.

- Ah, entendo. Sim, deve ser isso. Não é que não se lembre. É que você não imaginou que esta minha encarnação saberia disso. Que esperta. Mas veja, você não parou para considerar o fato de que tenho servos que me contaram tudo sobre aquele pequeno incidente. Um deles estava residindo com o seu próprio irmão na ocasião.

Harry sabia que isso não era nenhuma surpresa para Gina; ele mesmo tinha-lhe contado toda a história. Mas a falta de reação dela mexeu com Voldemort.

- Ah, vejo que já sabe sobre Rabicho. Sim, ele estava bem situado para me contar o que tinha acontecido durante seu primeiro ano na escola.

- E Lúcio, sim, Lúcio foi muito esperto e muito estúpido com os procedimentos com meu diário. Esperto em tentar continuar o nobre trabalho de Slytherin e reviver minha memória, mas estúpido na sua escolha da vítima. Ele me contou, sabe. Contou-me tudo. Até me deu as sobras do diário para que eu mesmo visse.

Harry sentiu outro arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Nunca tinha parado para avaliar as conseqüências de devolver o diário de Tom Riddle a Lúcio Malfoy. Ele achou que tinha sido totalmente destruído pelo veneno do basilisco. Aparentemente estivera errado, e Gina estava prestes a pagar por seu erro. Sentiu-se enjoado.

- O diário, quando o vi - Voldemort continuou. -, estava quase totalmente destruído. O "eu" que deixei não estava mais lá, mas não importa. Eu pude ver as informações mais recentes. Soube o suficiente para entender.

O Lorde ainda estava se inclinando para Gina, seu rosto no dela. Harry não podia ver-lhe a expressão, apenas seu perfil, mas, por alguma razão, teve a impressão de que ela estava ficando esverdeada. Podia ter sido um efeito da chama tremeluzente, mas talvez não fosse.

Gina cuspiu no rosto do Lorde das trevas. Voldemort retomou sua postura ereta, cobrindo o cuspe com sua mão magra.

- Sim. - ele disse com raiva. - Está certo. Foi exatamente o que fez, e é onde o erro de Lúcio estava. Você me desafiou como ainda faz hoje. Ainda luta contra minhas tentativas de lhe controlar. Recusou-se a me servir, o que me conduziu à minha queda. Isso vai acabar em breve.

Ele parou para rir suavemente, o som parecia mais maligno naquela tranqüilidade.

- Ah, não, não posso permitir que viva sabendo o que é. Você é muito forte para continuar. Se você não fosse tão leal àquele _Potter_ - ele falou o nome como uma maldição. -, seria diferente. Eu poderia usar alguém como você, alguém com seu poder. Podia dar-lhe mais. Mais do que sonhou em possuir. E você poderia mostrar a todos eles, não poderia? Você podia mostrar a ele que é mais que uma pequena fedelha ranhosa obcecada por ele.

Ele se inclinou até ela de novo.

- Mas eu sei. Sei que é bastante fiel para não aceitar minha oferta, então não vou nem me importar em fazê-la. Não, eu aprendi a lição uma vez em se tratando de você. Prefiro deixá-la morrer. Assim é muito, muito melhor. Por que assim você vai morrer, e ninguém saberá o quão forte é. Eles vão pensar e se lembrar de você como pobre e fraca. Eles já pensam em você como um nada por deixar que eu a possuísse. Acham que a única razão pela qual sobreviveu foi porque Potter chegou a tempo de salvá-la. Mas eles não sabem, não é? Eles não sabem que qualquer outro teria sucumbido completamente em pouco tempo.

O Lorde parou, respirando com dificuldade. Harry tentou imaginar como ela estava se sentindo, sabendo que uma entidade totalmente corrompida havia testemunhado seus segredos mais íntimos, assim como tinha visto sua alma e a possuído. Ele não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar, mas a sensação de náusea aumentou.

- Eles ainda a vêem como uma fraca, e não terá tempo de provar o contrário. E isso torna tudo muito emocionante. Mesmo sua morte, hoje, mostrará sua fraqueza a eles. Todos lembrarão de você como a pobre Gininha, tão facilmente enganada. O Lorde das Trevas a apanhou duas vezes. A primeira vez escapou por uma coincidência, mas na segunda vez não deu. E ninguém irá parar para pensar que eu quis matá-la por seu próprio mérito. Não, todos dirão que eu a usei como uma isca para atrair Potter para mim, - o que eu fiz, claro - mas dirão que a matei porque não era mais útil. Não ocorrerá a ninguém que eu poderia tê-la matado por qualquer mérito que possua.

- E acima de tudo, farei com que Potter saiba disso antes de despachá-lo.

Harry queria gritar para Gina que não era verdade, que ele já estava ali e que tinha escutado tudo. Além disso, que ele nunca achara que ela fosse fraca. Ele já sabia da sua força; só não estava ciente de quão intensa era. Não estava certo de que entenderia a extensão disso, mas aprendeu que era grande, que Gina era muito mais do que parecia. Ele passaria feliz o resto da vida aprendendo o resto.

Mas precisava achar uma maneira de tirá-los dali primeiro, e no momento as coisas pareciam realmente sérias.

Harry estava prestes a tentar ultrapassar a barreira mais uma vez, quando um movimento na sala chamou sua atenção. Gina tinha elevado o queixo em desafio.

- Vá em frente e me mate. - ela disse. Foi a primeira coisa que Harry ouviu ela falar desde que tinha sido levada, e não havia traço algum de medo na sua voz. - Vamos, faça. Eu o desafio. Porque se o fizer, eu juro que vou dedicar toda a eternidade perseguindo você. Você não pode morrer, não é? Não pode porque não está vivo de verdade. Espero que tenha encontrado os meios de se tornar realmente imortal, pois eu juro que vou tornar isso uma maldição eterna para você. Vou te seguir onde quer que vá. Meu espírito se prenderá ao seu, e eu lhe lembrei constantemente da única pessoa que você não pôde controlar. Seu fracasso irá lhe perseguir para sempre, pendurado em seu pescoço e acabando com você, multiplicando suas falhas até que as pessoas digam seu nome com desprezo e não com medo.

Harry se inclinou para escutá-la, nunca a tinha escutado falando com tanta autoridade. Ela se manteve, pequena e brilhante, embaixo da sombra de Voldemort, e não cedeu. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu mais medo por ela. Não havia chance de Voldemort deixá-la viva agora.

E então ele se questionou. O que fez ela soar tão certa sobre o próprio destino?

Mas Voldemort riu. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e a gargalhada alta ecoou pelas pedras. Quando se acalmou, respondeu:

- Eu acho que não ouvia uma piada tão boa há bastante tempo! Mas não irá salvá-la, querida. Sinto muito. Vou perguntar uma coisa: Como planeja fazer isso?

Gina abriu a boca e recitou um encanto que Harry nunca ouvira, mas as palavras ficariam gravadas na memória dele.

- _Pollentia Erinyum te obsidemus ad perpetuitatem._

A voz dela ecoou pelas pedras. Voldemort pareceu congelar por alguns instantes, e um tremor visível passou por ele como se tivesse sentido algo por conta do feitiço dela. Ainda mais, tinha sido sem varinha. Harry não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

E parecia que Voldemort também não.

- O que fez? - perguntou. Gina olhou de novo para ele, mas se recusou a responder. - Diga-me agora, garota, o que acabou de fazer? - a voz dele ainda estava calma, mas cheia de veneno. Gina se manteve calada.

Voldemort levantou a varinha.

- Diga o que fez, ou irá se arrepender.

- Vá em frente e me mate. Veremos quem vai se arrepender.

- Ah não, querida. Estou guardando essa honra para quando tivermos a audiência. Mas asseguro que _vou matá-la_ antes que a noite acabe. Vamos ver se um pouco de persuasão não faz com que fale. Eu vou ter tempo para gastar antes que Potter chegue aqui. _Imperio!_

Harry esperou, prendendo a respiração. Não fazia idéia se Gina já tinha experimentado a maldição imperius antes, muito menos se ela conseguia controlá-la. No início ela parecia tremer, sua boca se mexia como se ao mesmo tempo ela quisesse abri-la e fechá-la. Então ela ficou quieta. Minutos se passaram e Gina nada falou.

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram.

- Acho que teremos que tentar outra forma de persuasão. _Crucio!_

Dessa vez Gina fez um som. Ela gritou. Harry achou que nunca esqueceria o som daquele grito. Sabia que o escutaria em seus pesadelos pelo resto da vida. Ele afundou no chão em dúvida entre enfiar os dedos nos ouvidos ou tentar invadir a sala. Mas sabia que não podia fazer aquilo. Não poderia arriscar ser visto agora. Se o fizesse, não haveria jeito de algum deles sair dali.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha por um momento. Gina estava deitada no chão, tremendo. Ele deu-lhe um momento para recobrar a respiração.

- Você não gostou muito disso, não é? - perguntou a ela. - Se não quiser que eu faça de novo, vai me dizer o que eu quero saber.

Gina não respondeu. Manteve-se calada no chão.

- Você percebe que muita exposição a essa maldição vai te tornar uma boba alegre, não sabe? Eu posso ter que esperar Potter chegar antes de matá-la, mas não precisará da sua mente para que eu consiga o que quero com ele.

Gina se recusou a falar.

- Muito bem, então. Como queira. _Crucio!_

Harry não fazia idéia de quanto tempo isso durou. Cada segundo era uma eternidade. Saber como a maldição Cruciatus funcionava tornava tudo pior. Tentou impedir-se de ouvir os lamentos de dor dela, mas não pôde.

De vez em quando Voldemort levantava a varinha e dava a ela a chance de falar, mas ela nunca o fazia. Logo os gritos começavam novamente. Harry lutou para não vomitar no chão. Gina era forte. Ele tinha que se mostrar igual a ela se quisesse tirá-los dali. Torcia para que ainda sobrasse algo dela para salvar.

Se não, ele poderia morrer matando quantos comensais pudesse como vingança.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Harry se preparou para os gritos começarem mais uma vez, mas eles não começaram. Minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ele olhou para a sala em pânico. Ela estava morta? Muitas maldições Cruciatus chegariam a matar? As memórias do seu sonho não podiam lhe dizer mais nada. Aquela era a parte em que ele sempre acordava suando frio.

A sala estava vazia, exceto pelo amontoado no chão que era Gina. Voldemort e seu bando, aparentemente, tinham ido embora arrastando Flint com eles. Harry socou a parede, frustrado. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de tirá-la de lá, e a força invisível o impedia de chegar até ela.

Mas teria de tentar. Deu um passo de tentativa em direção à barreira. Nada o jogou para trás. Outro e outro. Ele estava na sala. Correu até Gina.

- Gina, vamos, acorde. - ele pediu, ajoelhando-se e balançando ela gentilmente. Ele passou um braço por baixo do ombro dela, levantando metade dela do chão inundado e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Estava fria. Podia ver que ela tinha entrado numa briga, provavelmente com Flint, mas não havia nenhum sinal externo do verdadeiro momento de agonia que tinha passado.

- Vamos, Gina. Temos que sair daqui. Acorde, por favor! - ele a balançou um pouco mais. Estava se desesperando. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha.

Recolhendo Gina em seus braços, ele alcançou a varinha e removeu as cordas que prendiam os pulsos dela.

- Eu vou te levar de volta, Gina. Vou te levar de volta a Hogwarts. E jamais deixarei que alguém faça algo assim com você outra vez. - então pegou a pedra que sempre carregava consigo, apertou-a no punho e disse:

- Bumblebee.


	9. Capítulo 9, Aceitação

Capítulo Nove - Aceitação

- Ai! Isso dói!  
- Levanta!  
- Pare com isso. O que você quer?  
- Quero que saia da cama, e vá embora. É isso o que eu quero, anda, sai do canto!  
- Ai! Pare com isso, está me machucando. Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui?  
- Ah, cala a boca Rony! Levanta e sai, ates que Harry acorde.  
- Eu não vou a lugar algum, e não acho que a mamãe gostaria que eu deixasse você e Harry sozinhos aqui encima.  
- Rony, eu vou te bater, e a mamãe sabe que estou aqui. Eu preciso falar com Harry. Agora sai.  
- Que horas são? Está escuro.  
- É a hora de você sair.  
- Para de me empurrar, Gina. Sabia que um pouco de delicadeza seria...  
Rony nunca terminou aquela frase pelo fato de Gina ter fechado a porta do dormitório na cara dele.  
Harry tentou não rir. Parecia que Gina estava querendo fazer uma surpresa a ele, e ele não queria decepcioná-la. Ele se segurou o máximo que pôde e esperou ela aproximar-se dele. E continuou esperando. Sem entender, ele virou e olhou para a porta, de onde ele ouvira a voz de Gina pela última vez.  
Ela estava lá, se apoiando na parede com uma mão, ele achou que ela parecia lânguida.  
- Gina! - ele pulou rapidamente da cama e correu até ela. - Você está bem?  
- Ah, hum... Sim, fiquei um pouco sem fôlego. Só isso. - ela tremia, e realmente precisava apoiar-se na parede.  
- Venha, sente aqui. - ele disse guiando-a até a cama de Rony.  
- Ah, por favor, Harry. - ela brincou. - Qualquer lugar, exceto a cama desse idiota. Isso é culpa dele.  
Eles andaram adiante e sentaram-se na cama de Harry.  
- O que houve? - ele perguntou gentilmente.  
- Ah, eu precisava falar com você, e ele agiu como um idiota, não queria sair. Eu só... Não estou acostumada a lidar com ele. Ele me chateou muito. - ela disse, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros de Harry e respirando fundo.  
- Venha, deite um pouco, eu vou descer e...  
- Não, fique comigo, preciso falar com você. Deite comigo, por favor.  
Gina e Harry deitaram na cama dele. Ele a acolheu em seus braços, tentando confortá-la ao máximo. Não sabia o que dizer a ela - não esperou que ele estivesse ali - e ele teria dito isso a ela se ela não estivesse tão fraca. Ele a abraçou forte, adorando o fato de ela estar ali com ele, deitada com ele, não conseguia evitar que o sorriso lhe escapasse.  
Eles tinham tido tão pouco tempo juntos desde que ela voltara à escola. Enquanto Gina estava na ala hospitalar, Madame Promfrey tinha sido bem liberal com as suas visitas e eles tinham passado horas e horas juntos. Após o Natal, ele só tinha-na visto nos passeios a Hogsmeade, e esses tinham sido raros.  
Após ela ter acordado no dia da batalha final, levara vários dias para recuperar a voz. Harry não entendera, mas por alguma razão a garganta dela estava arranhando, como se ela tivesse gritado por muito tempo. Depois daquilo, Harry percebera que Gina estava fisicamente mais fraca também, e não por está deitada na cama por meses. A enfermeira tinha trabalhado para prevenir que os músculos de Gina atrofiassem. Ela executava exercícios especiais todos os dias, para que quando Gina acordasse, ela não tivesse que lidar com outro problema. Mas era como se Gina estivesse acordada em outro lugar durante todo aquele tempo e estivesse lutando para voltar. Quando ela acordou estava à beira do esgotamento, da desnutrição, o que não fazia nenhum sentido, e o mais surpreendente é que ela estivera saltitante, o que não tinha nada haver com ela.  
Enquanto as semanas passavam, Harry achou que ela fosse melhorar, e ela tinha melhorado, mas muito lentamente. Ele ficara aliviado quando ela contou que voltaria às aulas após o feriado de Natal. Esperou que ela não tivesse perdido muita coisa. Mas isso se tornou um problema. Ela dissera-lhe em uma das visitas a Hogsmeade no começo de Maio que teria de ter aulas no verão, e faria os N.I.E.M's no fim de Agosto. Por mais que quisesse ficar com ela, sabia o quão importantes aqueles testes eram para ela, e se precisasse de mais tempo, que assim fosse. Não iria pressioná-la. Afinal, tinham o resto da vida pela frente. O que seria mais um mês ou dois?  
Harry percebeu o sol na janela do quarto e notou o quão cedo era. Aconchegou-se próximo a ela, sabendo que não podiam ficar assim por muito tempo.  
- De que horas chegou aqui? - perguntou enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela.  
- Às cinco. O professor Snape fez uma chave do portal para mim, e estou com outra para me levar de volta no domingo.  
- De que horas?  
- Na hora que eu quiser. - ela disse virando-se e olhando cheia de amor para os olhos verdes dele. - Feliz aniversário. - ela se inclinou e o beijou.  
Foi um beijo legal, mas tinha algo estranho. Harry sentiu-a retraída, talvez não estivesse se sentindo bem. Não iria questioná-la. Estava emocionado de tê-la ali consigo. Ela era o melhor presente que podia receber naquele dia, e era só nisso que ele queria pensar.  
- Harry, preciso falar com você. - seu corpo enrijeceu. - Eu não te contei tudo que aconteceu na escola, eu precisava me acalmar um pouco. - ela abaixou a cabeça e disse sincera: - Sinto muito. - não pôde conter as lágrimas que saíram de seus olhos.  
- Gina, você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Meu amor, o que aconteceu?  
- Eu não vou prestar os N.I.E.M's em Agosto. - ela disse, procurando manter-se firme.  
- Ah. - ele hesitou, sem saber se devia perguntar mais a ela. Desde Setembro ela tinha mudado, não de uma maneira ruim, mas ela estava mais emotiva do que costumava ser antes do confronto com Voldemort. Cautelosamente ele continuou: - Pensei que só não tivesse feito os secundários. Não era o que estava fazendo nas aulas de verão?  
- Acho que vou começar do início. - ela disse solenemente.  
Harry apenas olhou para ela enquanto ela deitava perto dele. Não fazia idéia do que ela iria lhe dizer, mas sabia que nada que dissesse poderia mudar o que sentia por ela. Nunca esqueceria a experiência de achar que tinha-na perdido, e jamais queria sentir aquilo de novo. Ele acariciou sua mão, e olhou fundo nos olhos dela, esperando que ela explicasse.  
- Quando voltei às aulas em Janeiro, todos pensaram que eu iria entrar no meu sétimo ano. Sempre fui uma boa aluna, e até a professora McGonagall pensou que eu me daria bem. Algumas semanas, ainda no prazo, a professora McGonagall me chamou em sua sala, ela disse que eu estava apenas assistindo às aulas. Ela sabia que eu estava lutando, e os professores tinham dito a ela que eu estava me esforçando nas aulas como fazia na dela. Pensei que minha força voltaria com o tempo, mas isso não estava acontecendo. Assistir às aulas era uma luta diária. Eu não podia mais esconder isso nem de mim mesma, eu simplesmente não podia continuar com aquela carga horária. Madame Promfrey disse que o incidente com Tom enfraqueceu meu corpo e minha habilidades mágicas mais do que alguém poderia ter imaginado. McGonagall ofereceu uma solução. Eu fiquei envergonhada de contar a qualquer um e pedi aos meus pais para não dizer aos meninos, especialmente a você.  
- Por quê, Gina? - Harry estava chocado. - Você achou que eu pensaria diferente de você? Você não pode acreditar nisso.  
- Desculpa... - lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos de novo. - Sei que não iria me julgar, mas...  
- Mas o quê? - perguntou gentilmente.  
- Eu não tenho uma boa opinião sobre mim agora, e acho... Achei difícil acreditar que alguém pensaria melhor.  
- Mas não eu, Gina. Sabe disso, não é? Sabe o que acho de você. Você é corajosa e talentosa, a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci na minha vida.  
- Não sou mais talentosa.  
- É sim! Dumbledore disse no outono que talvez levasse tempo para a sua força voltar. Você não perdeu suas habilidades mágicas. - disse decidido.  
Ela ficou quieta por um tempo e Harry fez a única coisa que pensou confortá-la: coloco-a em seus braços e abraçou-a o mais forte possível. Como ela pensara que ele teria vergonha dela? E ainda tinha algo diferente com ela. Há um ano atrás ela teria dito a qualquer um que a desaprovasse para deixá-la em paz, mas não essa Gina. Essa Gina iria pensar duas vezes. Ela nunca contava o que acontecera no espaço de tempo entre o seu segundo juramento e a derrota de Voldemort, mas ele arriscaria dizer que o que quer que fosse, teria destruído parte dela. Tinha certeza que fora horrível. Por mais que quisesse saber, não perguntaria. Quando estivesse pronta contaria e ele estaria ali para escutá-la.  
Harry notou mais ainda quando olhou para ela mais de perto. Podia ver nos olhos dela. Não tinha-na visto desde Junho, quando fora com a família dela até King's Cross apanhá-la. Não tinha passado muito tempo analisando-a desde então. Estavam muito ocupados tentando ficarem juntos antes que ela partisse novamente. Na verdade ela devia ter ficado na escola, mas ela dissera que não agüentaria passar o verão todo sem vê-lo. Agora ele tinha percebido sua pele pálida e o olhar receoso. Suas mãos estavam frias, e ele as apertou com força, tentando compartilhar seu calor com ela.  
Quando ela relaxou nos braços dele, ele decidiu perguntar qual era a solução da professora McGonagall. Queria que contasse tudo. Queria dividir o fardo com ela.  
- Ela sugeriu que eu me concentrasse em adquirir minhas habilidades de volta, como elas eram antes do... - ela não terminou.  
Na verdade, ela não precisava terminar. Harry sabia do que ela estava falando. Ela tentou dizer antes do encontro com Voldemort. Ele deu-lhe um aperto tranqüilizador, torceu que ela visse que ele entendera, e esperou ela continuar.  
- Primeiro ela quis que eu deixasse Feitiços e Transfiguração, uma vez que essas aulas são onde eu preciso mais das minhas habilidades. Disse que eu poderia continuar com as outras aulas e prestar os N.I.E.M's nelas. Então eu poderia assistir às aulas de verão e fazer os dois que faltavam.  
- Parece legal, mas acho que não foi isso que aconteceu. - Harry disse suavemente.  
- No lugar dessas duas aulas, eu encontraria a professora McGonagall reservadamente. Tentei continuar, mas não consegui. Estava sempre cansada, e qualquer magia que eu conseguia executar me enfraquecia de maneira que eu tinha que descansar por um bom tempo. Ela decidiu que seria melhor eu deixar todas as aulas. - ela fechou os olhos e torceu as mãos, nervosa.  
- Quando foi isso? - Harry perguntou.  
- Na primeira semana de fevereiro.  
- Você sabia disso no dia dos namorados e não me disse? - ele não estava zangado, e sim decepcionado.  
- Desculpa, eu devia...  
- Você não confiava em mim...  
- Não, não era isso. - lágrimas deslizavam de seus olhos. - Não queria que se decepcionasse comigo.  
- Eu nunca me decepcionaria com você. Estou triste, mas não porque não me disse, mas pelo fato de você não confiar em mim.  
- Não é você, Harry, sou eu. Eu não confio em mim.  
- Então, o que houve depois daquilo? O que esteve fazendo desde fevereiro? Quero dizer... Desculpa, não quis dizer isso. Você disse que estava tendo aulas de verão. Você está inventando as aulas? Eu não consigo entender.  
- Depois que deixei as aulas, comecei a ter aulas privadas com a professora McGonagall, Flitwick e Snape. Basicamente comecei do primeiro ano e trabalhei tudo que já tinha aprendido desde então. Eu não perdi o conhecimento, mas minha habilidade de executar feitiços e encantamentos foi minimizada. Eles foram maravilhosos. Não tinha obrigação de fazer isso por mim, mas fizeram. Eu até passei a ter outra opinião sobre Snape. - ela notou a expressão de espanto e horror na face dele. - Não me olhe assim, - ela riu. - ele ainda é horrível, mas é brilhante.  
- Então não preciso me preocupar sobre você e Snape fugirem juntos?  
- Não! Ele nunca teria algo comigo. Parece, - ela riu baixinho. - que eu estou contaminada. Eu tive contato com um Potter.  
- Você riu. É a primeira vez desde que chegou aqui. Não me leve a mal, eu amo seu sorriso, mas me dá a sensação de que Snape tem algo haver com isso.  
Ele não conseguiu esconder o risinho - ela sabia que ele estava brincando - e isso a tranqüilizou. Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e o abraçou apertado por um bom tempo.  
- Então, você quer me contar o resto? - Harry perguntou algum tempo depois.  
- Eu estou quase de volta a onde eu estava no meu sexto ano. Eu... - ela parou e Harry esperou que ela continuasse.  
- Eu vou ter que continuar com as aulas de verão até a terceira semana de agosto. Vou passar uma semana em casa e no dia 1º de setembro eu voltarei a Hogwarts como uma setanista.  
- Ok, então a única coisa a se fazer é pensar no que vamos fazer nessa semana que você ficará em casa. Deveríamos fazer algo especial, não acha? - Harry disse pensativo.  
- Você não se incomoda com isso?  
- Claro que não. - ele estava sendo sincero. - Não importa o que tenha que fazer. Gaste o tempo que precisar. Eu estarei aqui quando quer que esteja pronta.  
- Você é maravilhoso.  
Ela o puxou para si e o beijou como costumava fazer, com tanta paixão e amor. Não hesitou em nada, e Harry sabia que tinham atravessado um limiar. Estavam voltando a ser o que eram, e fariam isso juntos.

* * *

- Sr. Potter. - uma voz dura chamou-o do nada.  
- Ah, Professora, não tinha visto você. Como está?  
- Estou bem, Sr. Potter, obrigada por perguntar. Entretanto, quero deixa uma coisa bem clara.  
- Hum... O quê?  
- Não importa que você não seja mais aluno desta escola. Eu não repetirei o que aconteceu no último baile que você e a Srta. Weasley compareceram.  
Harry sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Do que McGonagall estava falando? Ela ouvira algo? Tinha alguém atrás de Gina? O último baile... Ele não queria nem pensar nele. Tinha sido o Baile de Formatura, uma semana antes de deixar Hogwarts para sempre. Já tinham passado oito meses? Não parecia possível. Ele tinha-na alcançado antes que Voldemort a matasse, mas não chegara a tempo de evitar que ela se machucasse. Ele a trouxera para Hogwarts, onde ela ficou inconsciente na ala hospitalar até o dia da batalha final. Ela ficara deitada lá até Voldemort ser destruído e levado pelas Furies. Do que diabos McGonagall estava falando? Palavras não vinham, ele apenas olhava para ela com uma expressão de horror em seu rosto.  
- Ah, Sr. Potter, sinto muito. Não quis dizer isso. - ela segurou seu cotovelo e levou-o a um canto, onde ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. - Não pensei que lembraria do ocorrido. Eu nunca teria...  
- Eu não entendo, Professora. - Harry disse, ainda chocado.  
- Anteriormente ao desaparecimento da Srta. Weasley, Sr. Potter, eu tive de dar-lhe várias advertências sobre seu modo de dançar. Lembro-me de alerta-lhe mais vezes que normalmente faria, e acabei dando-lhe uma detenção.  
Harry engoliu em seco. McGonagall estava lembrando-lhe de uma detenção que não tinha cumprido? Ela não podia... Podia?  
- Não, não terá de cumprir aquela detenção. Honestamente, Potter! Eu iria pedir para controlar-se mais esse ano do que no ano passado no Baile de Formatura.  
- Ah, sim, Professora. Eu irei, da última vez... Bem, da última vez eu pensei... Mas é diferente, então... Sim, Eu irei... Hum... Me controlar.  
- Obrigada, Potter. - a Professora sorriu, dando-lhe um de seus sorrisos extremamente raros.  
Ela começou a se afastar, e de repente mudou de idéia e virou para Harry.  
- A propósito, Harry, você soube? Fizeram um feitiço no Salão Principal. Você pode ouvir música do lado de fora, e também tem um feitiço de aquecimento em todo o terraço. Imagino que seria adorável dançar sob as estrelas.  
Harry olhou para sua Diretora atordoado. Ela estava dizendo o que ele pensava?  
- Boa noite, Potter. - E mais uma vez ela virou e foi embora.  
  
Ele não precisou esperar muito por Gina descer; ele a vira no momento em que aparecera no topo da escada. Como não poderia notá-la? Seu deslumbrante cabelo ruivo cascateando sobre seus ombros e suas vestes verde-claras completando sua aparência de marfim tão perfeitamente. Deus, ela era linda! Mal podia esperar para tê-la em seus braços. Rapidamente ele foi ao seu encontro no pé da escada.  
- Você está linda. - ele disse enquanto a acolhia em seus braços.  
- Você também está. - ela disse beijando-o docemente.  
Ela o guiou pela mão até o Salão Principal e depois para uma mesa com alguns grifinórios que ele mal se lembrava de quando estivera ali. Olhou em volta em busca de algum rosto familiar, mas viu apenas um ou dois. Dennis Creevey foi um deles, e por um minuto achou ter visto Colin, mas não era ele; tinha terminado no ano anterior, com toda a turma original de Gina. Falando em antigos colegas de escola, Harry lembrou de contar a Gina que esbarrara com Olívio Wood há algum dias no Beco Diagonal. Para a surpresa de Harry, e mais ainda para a de Gina, ele vira Ash Montrel, uma das antigas companheiras de classe de Gina. Ela dissera que iria mandar uma coruja a ela assim que chegasse em casa.  
O baile estivera completamente cheio por duas horas. A refeição estava deliciosa, como ele esperava, mas agora queria mais. Harry contara a Gina que tinha planejado ficar no castelo aquela noite e que tinha permissão para embarcar no trem com ela. Adorava ficar com ela, e embora fosse legal ficar sentado ali, segurando a mão de Gina e conversando com ela, o que ele realmente queria era dançar. Era estranho: há alguns anos atrás não dançaria nem que pagassem a ele, mas agora, ali com ela, era tudo que ele queria.  
- Harry, você está bem? Parece que está em outro mundo. - ela perguntou delicadamente.  
- Estou bem. - disse sorrindo. - É só que... - ele corou.  
- Você só o quê? - ela sorriu de volta.  
- Eu quero muito te abraçar. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
Ela levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para ele.  
- Está um pouco quente aqui. Venha comigo. - ela disse para que todos escutassem, enquanto guiava-o para o terraço. Teve certeza que ninguém protestaria. Gina não parecia envergonhada, e aquele caroço formou-se em seu estômago novamente, mas quando ela sorriu para ele lutou contra aquela sensação.  
McGonagall estava certa. Era perfeito dançar sob as estrelas, mas Gina parecia ter outra idéia. Ela o guiou até a extremidade do terraço, onde a luz era pouca, mas o efeito de aquecimento ainda estava ali. A música começara a tocar lá dentro quando ela virou para encará-lo. Ela levou as mãos até o peito dele e moveu-as lentamente, até que estivessem em seus ombros. Enfiou as mãos no cabelo dele. Não precisava dizer a ele o que fazer; levou a boca até a dela e a beijou.  
Os beijos tornaram-se desesperados instantaneamente. Ela parecia necessitar dessa proximidade tanto quanto ele. As mãos dele pousaram sobre sua cintura, mas não ficaram lá por muito tempo. Queria tocá-la, sentir seu corpo sob suas mãos. Ele lentamente subiu com as carícias e ela soltou um gemido de aprovação que só fez aumentar a ousadia dele. Pouco depois ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Ele tinha-na empurrado contra a parede do terraço e se postado entre as suas pernas. Ele ia se desculpar quando ela sorriu e segurou a cabeça dele, beijando-o outra vez.  
Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito. As mãos dela estavam tão ocupadas quanto as dele, e isso o estava deixando bem distraído. Sua boca achara o pescoço dela e ele se ocupou em apreciar aquela suavidade, mas as palavras dela fizeram com que ele parasse chocado.  
- Vamos para o nosso quarto.  
- O quê...  
- Vamos! Eu quero fazer amor com você. - ela se jogou contra ele e segurou sua mão, guiando-o até a porta do Salão Principal.  
Sua cabeça estava girando; eles estavam a caminho da Sala Secreta, a sala que ninguém conhecia. Bem, exceto Dumbledore. Harry lembrou de tê-lo encontrado do lado de fora na primeira vez que estivera ali procurando Gina. Mas não se importava com aquilo agora, na verdade, nada importava agora. Não tinha os irmãos dela para mandar Berradores ou colegas grifinórios para espalhar rumores sobre onde estavam e o que fizeram. Seria perfeito. Esperava que Gina sentisse o mesmo.  
Felizmente ele estava preparado no caso de isso acontecer, mas não seria ele que pediria. Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo na vida dela, ela não precisava de um namorado a importunando. Não que isso não estivesse matando ele, porque estava; afinal, ele era feito de carne e osso, e aquele maldito livro tinha ajudado no assunto também.  
Aquele livro. Ele lembrou que há algumas semanas atrás estava no quarto de Rony relaxando após chegar em casa do treino de Quadribol. A Sra. Weasley tinha-lhe oferecido um outro quarto da casa, até mesmo o de Gina, se ele quisesse, mas na verdade ele adorava dividir o beliche com Rony, assim ele se mantinha acima do chão. Rony ainda estava no trabalho, e Harry não conseguia relaxar. Foi então que avistou o livro na mesa de cabeceira de Rony. De início pensou ser um livro de Quadribol, mas então percebeu que "Todos os feitiços contraceptivos que você precisa saber, mas não foram lecionados nas aulas de feitiços" não era um livro sobre esportes. Ele o apanhou rapidamente. Onde Rony estava com a cabeça para deixar um livro daquele exposto para a Sra. Weasley ver? Às vezes ele o surpreendia. Não tinha o intuito de ler o livro - apenas aconteceu - e estava tão concentrado naquilo que não notou quando alguém entrou no quarto.  
- Dando uma lidinha, Harry? - Rony perguntou, quase sem conseguir conter a risada.  
- Rony! Hum... Eu vi isso na sua mesa, e... Eu… Hum… - ele mudou de tática. - Onde você estava com a cabeça para deixar isso aqui, onde sua mãe poderia ver!  
- Duvido que ela ficasse surpresa. Esse livro já fez um circuito por todos os quartos da casa. Bem... Quase todos. - ele ficou sério. - Deixei ai para você.  
- Você o quê?  
- Você escutou. Você vai encontrar a Gina em algumas semanas no Baile, não vai?  
- Sim, mas... Nós não... Quero dizer, ela... Você deixou o livro para mim! - Harry estava sem palavras.  
Rony riu e Harry sentou chocado. Esse tinha sido o mesmo cara que quase arrancara a cabeça dele quando pensou que ele e Gina tinham dormido juntos? Harry estava completamente confuso.  
- Rony, eu não entendo. Você não ficou tão satisfeito com o meu relacionamento com Gina quando soube... Bem... E isso. - ele segurou o livro para que Rony visse.  
- As coisas mudam. - Rony falou sério. - Eu não fiquei feliz em pensar que minha irmã de dezesseis anos estava transando com seu namorado de apenas quatro meses. Você entende, não é? Mas agora é diferente. Vocês dois passaram por tantas coisas, e você ficou ao lado dela durante todo o tempo. Não vou impedir que sejam felizes, é só que...  
- Só que o quê?  
- Depois de tudo que ela passou, ela não precisa adicionar o fardo de ter uma criancinha com cabelos negros desarrumados. Então, se você sabe o que é bom para si, lerá esse livro e irá decorá-lo.  
Harry não acreditava que Rony estivesse sendo tão compreensivo, but he chalked it up to growing up. Ele fez o que Rony pedira, leu o livro e releu, se preparando para qualquer coisa que Gina quisesse.  
E agora estavam de frente a porta do quarto deles. Ela parecia um pouco abatida, e ele esperava que estivesse se sentindo mais forte. Ela não tinha falado muito sobre isso depois da conversa deles no aniversário de Harry, mas todas as vezes que a vira achou que ela estava melhor do que na vez anterior.  
Eles entraram no quarto, e Gina rapidamente conjurou um feitiço para acender a luz e acendeu o fogo. Harry estava atordoado. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, e esperou que ela viesse em sua direção novamente, mas ela ainda estava ocupada. Ela, então, fez algo que acelerou o coração dele: transfigurou o sofá numa cama de quatro colunas. Não era luxuosa, mas era como Gina, básica e simples, mas elegante.  
Ela sentou na cama e ele considerou isso como um convite, fazendo o mesmo. Acolheu ela em seus braços e a beijou até que não conseguisse mais respirar. Podia sentir o coração dela acelerado como seu, e subiu mais na cama, levando-a consigo. Segurou-a junto dele e logo ela estava deitada por cima dele, com seus olhos penetrando nos dele. Algo em seu olhar fez com que ele parasse. Precisava saber se era aquilo mesmo que ela queria. Ele virou levemente, ainda com ela em seus braços, e os dois ficaram se encarando. Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela - ela estava quente - e inclinou-se para beijá-la. O compasso da respiração dela o assustou: ou ela estava mais excitada que ele, ou algo de errado estava acontecendo.  
- Gina, você está bem?  
Ela hesitou antes de olhar nos olhos dele e confirmar.  
- Se você não quiser, então nós não...  
- Não, não... Não é isso. Eu quero.  
- Então, o que é Gina? Por favor, fale.  
Ela se posicionou na cama, de forma que ficou de costas, com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro.  
- Eu estou melhorando, estou mesmo. - ela disse, segurando a mão dele.  
- Ok. - Harry não sabia se acreditava ou não.  
- Só preciso descansar um pouco. Acho que conjurei muitos feitiços, meu corpo não está acostumado a fazer isso ainda. Eu posso fazer tudo. - disse orgulhosamente. - Apenas preciso me ritmar melhor.  
- Ah, Gina, me perdoe. Sou tão imbecil. Eu não pensei... Desculpa. - ele se inclinou para beijá-la de novo. - Vamos descansar um pouco, e se... Se não quiser...  
- Eu quero, Harry. - seus olhos estavam penetrando nos dele. - Quero isso mais que tudo. - ela o puxou para si e começou a beijá-lo novamente. Seus mãos passaram a explorar as costas dele e ele se entregou as sensações que ela estava causando nele.  
Ela respirava com dificuldade novamente, e ele começou a se preocupar. Levou a boca ao pescoço dela e diminuiu o ritmo. Ela relaxou enquanto ele a beijava e a acariciava, ele olhou para ela e sentiu prazer ao ver o sorriso nos lábios dela. Ele continuou a amá-la, e percebeu que seu coração e sua respiração diminuíram o ritmo. Suspirou o nome dela enquanto voltava sua atenção ao seu pescoço, mas quando ela não respondeu, ele parou o que estava fazendo e ficou desapontado ao ver que ela adormecera.  
- Ah, Gina. - ele suspirou. - Eu te amo, e esperarei você para sempre. - beijou-a novamente, um beijo doce, e então a segurou junto ao seu corpo, desejando que algum dia um momento daqueles terminasse de forma diferente.

Fazia horas que estavam no trem, quando Harry decidiu que precisava conversar com ela. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por mais que entendesse o que ocorrera na noite passada - ou o que não ocorrera - foi estranho ela adormecer tão rápido.  
Não sabia como abordar o assunto. Gina ficara quieta a maior parte do percurso. Decidiu que a melhor maneira era agir com sinceridade. Diria o que o estava preocupando, e esperaria que ela não se zangasse com ele.  
- Gina, posso perguntar uma coisa?  
- Lógico. - mas ela soou tímida.  
- É sobre ontem de noite. Você está bem ou deixou de me contar algo importante?  
Ela não respondeu; manteve-se cabisbaixa, e torceu as mãos sobre o colo.  
- Gina, você está doente? Quero dizer, está mais do que pensávamos?  
Ela não respondeu novamente.  
- Gina! Fale comigo, por favor. Você não está… Você não está morrendo, está? Por favor, Gina, eu preciso saber, por favor?  
As lágrimas caíam pela face dela quando ela virou para encará-lo.  
- Não, não estou morrendo. Apenas fico cansada rapidamente, não tenho a força que costumava ter. Não sou mais a mesma pessoa, eu te disse isso.  
- Então... Quem é você? Diga-me, por favor. - ele estava implorando.  
- Não sei mais quem sou. A pessoa que eu era morreu há dezoito meses atrás, e eu ainda não entendi quem sou. A garota que enfrentou Tom Riddle e o segurou por dez meses... Aquela garotinha não existe mais. Entretanto, Tom não era nada comparado a elas. - ela sussurrou as últimas palavras.  
- Gin... - a voz dele soou em pânico. - Amor, eu não entendo elas. Quem? O que aconteceu na noite que Voldemort te raptou?  
Ela soltou uma risada irônica, e balançou a cabeça.  
- Naquela noite eu encontrei a epítome do mal, Harry, se você acha que Tom era mal, ele não era nada comparado às Furies. Eu fiz um juramento a elas, mas impus condições, eu não confiava nelas. Elas tentaram me submeter a elas, fazer com que me juntasse a elas. Eu agüentei, mas não sei quanto tempo eu teria durado.  
- Você lembra do que aconteceu?  
- Eu lembro de cada segundo que passei com elas. Meu corpo pode ter estado na cama da enfermaria por dois meses, mas minha alma, minha mente e meu ser estavam com as Furies. Eu não dormi naqueles dois meses, eu não fiz nada além de lutar com elas.  
Harry não sabia o que fazer. Ele não fazia idéia que ela tinha enfrentado algo assim. Sentiu a dor por ela. Por que ela não contara a ninguém? Por que não contara a ele?  
Ele se aproximou dela, sem saber se deixaria que ele a confortasse, mas quando o fez ela se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele a abraçou forte e tentou acalmar o corpo trêmulo dela. Beijou a cabeça dela gentilmente, e falou palavras de carinho para ela.  
Após um tempo decidiu fazer-lhe mais perguntas. Esperou que quando começasse a contar-lhe sobre a experiência com as elas, ficasse mais fácil de contar tudo.  
- Gina, elas te machucaram? Ou elas fizeram brincadeiras com sua mente?  
- Ambos, Harry... Você não vai querer saber, não mesmo.  
- Vou sim, Gina. Quero saber de tudo da sua vida. Preciso saber. Como posso te ajudar se eu não sei pelo o que você passou? Se você me contar, talvez não pareça tão ruim.  
- NÃO PARECER TÃO RUIM! - ela gritou e se afastou dele. - Quer saber o que elas fizeram? Acha que pode agüentar a verdade? Eu vou te dizer, Harry, mas juro que se contar aos meus pais ou meus irmãos, eu nunca te perdoarei. - ela o avisou.  
- Sim! Eu quero saber! Diga, Gina!  
- Elas tentaram roubar minha alma; tentaram arrancá-la do meu corpo, e quando eu não permiti, elas resolveram tornar minha existência um inferno. Sabe a sensação do Cruciatus? Imagine isso diversas vezes no dia, todo e cada dia. Mas não como o Cruciatus, que não dói tanto quanto o que fizeram comigo. Então, quando você achava que não agüentava mais, elas paravam, deixavam que se recuperasse, e quando a dor começava a passar, elas começavam de novo.  
Harry ficou pálido, mas Gina ficou lívida e continuou o discurso.  
- Alguns dias elas brincavam com minha mente. Pense nos Dementadores, Harry, pois era exatamente o que eu enfrentava alguns dias. Sabia que eles foram criados pelas Furies, uma experiência frustrada? - ela riu. Harry se assustou.  
- Quando eles não fizeram o que deveriam fazer, as Furies decidiram deixá-los por aqui, livres para fazerem o que quisessem. Primeiro eu revivi os momentos com Tim, mas depois de um tempo até aquilo era um conforto, então elas decidiram me mostrar partes do futuro, do destino que elas decidiram que eu devia ver.  
Harry pensou em pedir para que parasse, mas talvez ela precisasse desabafar, e desejou que ela não o odiasse por deixá-la continuar.  
- Eu vi sua morte, Harry, e elas me mostravam uma morte diferente cada dia da semana, cada uma mais terrível que a outra. Vi meus pais e meus irmãos morrerem, vi o mundo morrer. Eu não sabia o que era real, e o que não era. Estava tentando acabar comigo, e quase conseguiram.  
- Como você fez isso? - perguntou cuidadosamente.  
- Pensei no juramento, eu precisava deter Tom, precisava livrar o mundo dele. Mesmo que elas fossem mil vezes pior do que ele, não estavam na Terra aterrorizando as pessoas que eu amo. Eu me segurei até o momento em que Tom viesse para me matar, só então eu iria me entregar a elas.  
Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ela era de longe mais corajosa que qualquer um, até ele lhe dava crédito. E ela não queria ser reconhecida, não queria compartilhar aquilo com ninguém. Por quê?  
- Como acordou naquele dia?  
- Não sei ao certo. As Furies tendem a perseguir aqueles que maltratam as crianças. Algo aconteceu para chamar a atenção delas para Tom.  
Harry lembrou da garotinha que foi capturada.  
- Elas pareciam preocupadas naquele dia, vieram até mim e disseram que o juramento fora revocado. Elas não tentariam me levar e eu poderia voltar ao meu mundo, à minha vida. Disseram que minha alma seria eternamente minha, e que não as veria mais. Eu estava em choque, meses de tormento e elas pareciam quase legais. No momento em que elas me deixaram, eu abri meus olhos e vi a mamãe. Segurei a mão dela e acho que você sabe do resto.  
Ele sabia do resto, parte que gostaria de esquecer, aquela sensação de saber que tinha-na perdido. Aquela era a pior memória de todas. Ele lembrou de quando ela estivera inconsciente. Parecia que ela estava tendo pesadelos, mas agora ele sabia que ela estivera vivendo no inferno, lutando pelo o que achava certo. Precisava fazer algo por ela, mostraria a ela que não estava sozinha, que sempre teria ele.  
Olhou para ela cuidadosamente. Era estranho, o olhar tenso que ela ostentara nos últimos meses não estava mais ali. Era como se contar a ele o que passara tivesse aliviado a dor que sentia. Ele sabia que ela tinha modos de se restabelecer, mas agora ela estava sentindo-se melhor, e juntos eles fariam tudo voltar ao que era.  
Mais uma vez ele a puxou para si. Quando a segurou em seus braços, ele sentiu orgulho dela e algo mais. Precisava mostrar a ela que a amava, ou talvez mais: precisava saber que ela o amava. Levou a mão à face dela e acariciou seus lábios com o polegar. Ela virou e olhou para ele com seus olhos brilhantes.  
- Eu te amo, você sabe disso, não é? - ele perguntou.  
- Por quê? - ela perguntou sincera.  
- Pelo o que você é. Você é corajosa, você é nobre, você é a pessoa mais carinhosa e gentil que conheci. Só a sua presença acelera meu coração, e me faz sentir amado. Você me fez sentir merecedor de tudo que tenho. Eu preciso de você na minha vida. Quero acordar todos os dias com você nos meus braços e adormecer da mesma forma. Quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos, quero envelhecer com você. Você é tudo com o que sonhei e mais do que achei possível possuir. Casa comigo.  
As lágrimas estavam jorrando dos olhos dela, ela estava confusa.  
- O quê? - ela gaguejou.  
- Casa comigo, Gina. Eu quero te pedir antes... Bem, antes de tudo isso começar. Eu quis te perguntar tantas vezes.  
- E o que te impediu? - ela parecia assustada.  
- Não pensei que fosse me querer. Tive medo de te afastar. Então, eu resolvi esperar.  
- Você é tão idiota!  
- Hum... Isso é um "você é tão idiota, sim eu vou casar com você" ou "você é tão idiota, não, eu não vou casar com você"?  
Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou como na noite anterior. Ele se perdeu no toque dela e não queria ser achado nunca mais. Após longos minutos e muitos beijos depois, ele olhou nos olhos dela novamente.  
- Bem... E então? - ele perguntou.  
- Você tem certeza? - ela estava nervosa.  
Ele sorriu e assentiu.  
- Então, sim, eu vou casar com você. - ela se inclinou e segurou o rosto dele, beijando-o em seguida.  
Ficaram daquele jeito, até o trem chegar na Estação King's Cross, duas horas mais tarde.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Eu me entrego a você**

**(I Give Myself to You)**

O cômodo, banhado pela luz de mil velas, brilhava intensamente; fadinhas moldavam cada janela com um brilho etéreo. Das quatrocentas pessoas que estiveram no evento, aproximadamente trinta estavam no salão. A orquestra continuava tocando, e ficaria ali até que o casal da noite estivesse pronto para partir. Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que estavam dançando. Contemplando-se, como se estivessem sozinhos num salão cheio de pessoas. Ninguém iria perturbá-los, os convidados sabiam que não deveriam interrompê-los. Como anfitriões, já tinham cumprido suas obrigações no começo da noite, já tinham comido, e agora era a vez deles. Era o momento de eles ficarem agarradinhos e se perder nos olhos e na alma um do outro.

- Acha que vão notar se sairmos? – um homem brincou.

- Nem um pouco. – seu amigo respondeu sorrindo.

- É melhor irmos. Alvo disse que ficaríamos na torre hoje à noite. – disse outro.

- Devemos avisá-los que estamos indo embora? – perguntou a esposa.

- Não, deixe-os. Eles merecem esse momento. Não parece que eles precisam da gente, parece? – seus olhos brilhavam de amor e esperança pelo casal que dançava.

- Não, não parece. – ela disse com um sorriso, enquanto uma lágrima de felicidade caia de seus olhos.

Assim, as mais ou menos trinta pessoas, família e convidados, deixaram os dois sozinhos no Salão Principal. Felizes, eles andaram pelo castelo, até a torre dourada e vermelha.

Passou-se mais meia hora e os dois continuavam dançando, perdidos nos braços um do outro. As velas já estavam se apagando, mas eles nem notaram, assim como não perceberam os elfos arrumando o salão. Enquanto a música tocava, os dois deslizavam, deleitando-se com o resplendor dos acontecimentos do dia.

Tinha sido um belo dia, do tipo que se deseja, mas que de fato não se espera que ocorra. Início de outubro, as árvores vivas em cores, uma brisa suave e quente para espantar o frio: foi um perfeito dia de outono. Uma tenda tinha sido montada próximo à margem do lago, com a floresta proibida, em cores radiantes, como seu pano de fundo. Música clássica enchia o ar, acalmando os nervos de todos ao seu redor. Estranhamente, ele não ficara nervoso. Ficara contente ao se dar conta de que hoje seria realmente o primeiro dia do início de sua vida. A vida que sempre sonhara, mas que nunca de fato acreditou que conquistaria. Talvez saber que ela se sentia da mesma forma resultou num efeito calmante sobre ele.

Até mesmo na noite anterior, com toda algazarra e gritaria, os dois tinham sido a calmaria em meio á tempestade. Eles escaparam por alguns momentos e caminharam até a tenda. Ficaram de frente um ao outro, recitando os votos que fariam no dia seguinte perante seus familiares e amigos:

"_Prometo sempre estar ao seu lado; escutar seus sonhos e seus medos. Proteger-te da melhor forma possível. Prometo te dar as coisas que mais desejar em sua vida. Prometo te proporcionar risadas, alegrias, contentamentos, paz e amor. Prometo ser sincero com você. Não vou te deixar fora da minha vida. Vou te contar meus sonhos e desejos, mas acima de tudo, vou compartilhar com você os meus medos. E agora, posso finalmente te prometer isso: prometo ficar com você para o resto da minha vida"._

Os dois jovens se abraçaram e se beijaram. Tinham feito os votos um para o outro, sem precisar que ninguém testemunhasse o seu amor. Ficaram embaixo da tenda até as estrelas brilharem no céu sem lua.

Agora, assim como na noite passada, eles estavam sozinhos. Não precisavam da companhia dos demais. Ela apenas precisava dele, e ele dela. Como que saindo do transe, eles olharam um para o outro e então para o espaço ao redor deles. Um sorriso se formou no rosto dele e ela escondeu seu riso nos ombros dele.

- Quando foi que eles todos foram embora? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – ela riu. – Ah, que vergonha.

- O quê? Eles não vão nos culpar, só por que nós... – ele olhou em seu relógio. – Ignoramos todo mundo pelas últimas, eu diria, duas horas. – ele brincou.

- Graças a Deus que a imprensa não estava aqui. Posso imaginar o que diriam.

- Esqueça a imprensa. Pode imaginar a gozação que Fred e Jorge farão conosco? – ele perguntou sério.

- Vou te proteger deles. – ela disse enquanto deslizava seu dedo pela face dele.

- Eu não ficaria surpreso se você fizesse isso. – ele disse, enquanto a puxava para si e tomava sua boca num beijo ardente.

Assim que Gina recuperou seus sentidos novamente, ela olhou para seu marido.

- Harry, onde vamos ficar essa noite? – ela perguntou.

- Hum, eu não sei. Professor Dumbledore disse que cuidaria dos preparativos. Eu sei que os elfos domésticos levaram o malão de Ron para a torre. Espero que a gente não fica lá com todo mundo. – ele corou.

- Ah, você tem planos para hoje à noite, que minha família não deveria ver ou ouvir? – ela provocou.

- Pode apostar que tenho, Sra. Potter! – ele disse, suspendendo ela e a girando. – Vamos procurar o Professor. Espero que ele tenha preparado algo diferente para nós.

Assim que entraram no Saguão de Entrada, ninguém menos que o Professor Dumbledore encontrou com eles.

- Ah, vejo que tiveram a última dança da noite. – ele sorriu para os dois.

- Sim, senhor. – Harry corou.

- Venham, vou lhes mostrar seus aposentos para a noite. Evidentemente, sintam-se à vontade para ficar por quanto tempo quiserem. – ele adicionou.

Os três andaram pelo castelo, e Gina foi a primeira a perceber para onde estavam indo.

- Esse é o caminho para a minha… quero dizer, para a nossa sala. – ela disse, olhando para o professor.

- Sim. – ele disse sorrindo. – Pensei que seria apropriado. Afinal, não foi lá que tudo começou?

- Sim. – Harry corou novamente. – Obrigado.

Quando os três ficaram de pé em frente à entrada para a sala secreta, Dumbledore deu-lhes boa noite.

- Como eu disse, fiquem por quanto tempo quiserem. Vou mandar enviar o café da manhã de vocês para cá assim que acordarem. Não precisam se apressar pela manhã. Duvido que alguém espere encontrar vocês no café de qualquer maneira. – ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela para Harry antes de se virar e ir embora.

Quando fecharam a porta, Harry e Gina caíram na risada.

- Bem, pelo menos não foi minha mãe que veio nos dar boa noite. Isso sim teria sido bastante constrangedor. – ela riu.

- Ou pior, Fred e Jorge. Ah, espera, pior ainda... – ele disse.

- Sirius e Remo. – ela terminou por ele. Mais uma vez, tiveram um ataque de risos.

- Ok, Sra. Potter, chega de conversa sobre família. – ele olhou seriamente nos olhos dela.

- Isso funciona para mim, Sr. Potter. – ela o puxou para si e o envolveu num beijo ardente.

Quando se separaram, olharam-se nos olhos. Ambos os rostos brilhavam de excitação. Harry foi o primeiro a olhar em volta da sala, o que ele viu o surpreendeu. Em vez de apenas um sofá e uma pequena mesa de café, a sala agora tinha uma área de refeição também. Uma mesa de café redonda, cercada por duas poltronas pretas e largas, e um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, brancas e rosas adornava a mesa. Em frente à lareira havia um extenso tapete, que para Harry parecia muito confortável. Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, Gina pegou sua mão e o guiou em direção a uma porta, uma porta que não estava ali da última vez que eles estiveram na sala. Ele a abriu para ela, e eles entraram juntos. Ali, diante deles, estava a cama de dossel mais magnífica que Harry já vira. A exclamação que Gina deixou escapar lhe disse que ela nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo diante dela também.

Gina apertou sua mão.

- Pode me ajudar a abrir meu vestido? Quero trocar de roupa. – a voz dela tremeu um pouco, e ele sabia que ela estava nervosa.

- Claro. – ele falou com um sorriso. – Vire-se. – ele tentou fazer o melhor com os botões nas costas da roupa dela, mas parecia que estava tendo um probleminha com eles. – Gin, como você entrou nessa coisa?

- Mamãe e Hermione me ajudaram. Você tem que passar a voltinha por cima do botão. – ela explicou.

Aquele parecia ser o truque, mesmo que os dedos dele estivessem tremendo, estava conseguindo abrir o vestido dela rapidamente. Em alguns instantes, ela poderia ir trocar de roupa.

- Volto em poucos minutos. – ela disse timidamente. – Você se importaria muito se eu tomasse um banho?

- Não. – ele disse, aliviado. – Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu não vou a lugar algum. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente.

Harry também estava nervoso. Sabia que poderia ter dito isso a ela, mas uma parte de seu cérebro o impediu. Ele examinou o quarto mais uma vez e percebeu que Sirius devia ter dado uma mão na arrumação. Alguns indícios da conversa que ele e Sirius tiveram estavam evidentes em todo lugar. A conversa foi do tipo que ele nunca quisera ter, mas no final, ele ficou grato. Duvidava que seu pai tivesse lhe contado os detalhes que Sirius lhe contara. Duvidava que se sua vida tivesse sido diferente, não cheia de tanta dor, Sirius teria sido tão solidário. Seu padrinho queria que eles tivessem uma vida feliz e ele sabia que Harry era um tanto ingênuo quando se tratava de assuntos do coração. Harry sorriu quando viu o champanhe no balde de gelo ao lado da bandeja com morangos cobertos de chocolate. Quando pisou no tapete, sentiu os feitiços de amortecimento funcionar. Foi então que viu o bilhete encima da lareira.

_Harry,_

_A lareira foi trancada. Feitiços silenciadores foram colocados em "TODOS" os cômodos. Certifique-se de trancar todas as portas (Fred e Jorge estão no castelo, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?). Aproveitem e relaxem. Amo os dois._

_Sirius_

Harry sorriu ao ler o bilhete, aquilo o deixou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido. Saber que as pessoas sabiam o que ele e Gina iriam fazer... Bem, não iria se preocupar com isso. Imaginou por quanto tempo ela ficaria no banheiro, então se lembrou do que Sirius lhe dissera: "Sob nenhuma circunstância você vai entrar lá, a não ser que ela te chame. Uma garota quer um pouco de privacidade antes de se preparar para sua primeira noite, e você não quer pressioná-la".

Supôs que seu padrinho estava certo. Gina não parecia querer que ele fosse atrás dela, e ela deixou isso claro quando trancou a porta do banheiro. Não que ele fosse se convidar para entrar lá– não ainda, pelo menos – mas seria uma coisa a menos para se preocupar. Antes que se esquecesse, trancou a porta principal da sala, bem como a porta do quarto. De volta ao quarto, deu outra olhada na cama, sentiu o calor subir por seu rosto. Repousando sobre a cama havia um par de boxers – pela textura delas, eram de seda –, e próximo a elas, havia um roupão combinando. Ele imaginou quanto prazer Sirius sentiu ao preparar aquela noite especial para eles.

Harry, então, observou os itens que o tinham feito se contorcer na cadeira quando estivera sentado de frente a Sirius no dia da _conversa_. Sobre uma prateleira, acima da cabeceira da cama, estavam diversos itens, dos quais dois eram óleos corporais perfumados e com sabores. _"Usados para aguçar os sentidos e tornar a viagem muito mais fácil"_, foi a frase que Sirius usara. Mesmo agora, Harry queria morrer. Outro item na prateleira era o _Feitiço Contraceptivo do Dr. Zog_, e isso também o fez corar. Não era o pensamento no feitiço que o deixava embaraçado, era a razão pela qual precisavam dele. Gina, em sua ousadia, tinha procurado o Professor Snape para uma tarefa especial. Ela teve a audácia de pedir ao homem para lhe mostrar como preparar a poção contraceptiva mais forte que ele conhecia. Snape concordou, afirmando que iria fazê-lo _"apenas para retardar o inevitável tormento de ter outro Potter em sua sala de aula"._ Ele também lhe perguntou se ela queria uma poção que durasse uma década ou duas. Por mais que o odiasse, Harry tinha que lhe dar crédito, o homem tinha sagacidade.

Havia alguns itens na prateleira que Harry não reconheceu, mas ele não queria saber o que eram e nem como era usados. Colocou-os na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. O último item era um pequeno balde de gelo, cheio do que Harry esperou ser gelo, ela não sabia o que fazer com aquilo também, mas deixou onde estava.

Decidiu ir ao banheiro do seu lado do quarto, e se preparar para a noite também. Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão nervoso, não apenas por causa de Gina, mas por causa de Sirius também. Ele rezou para quem quer que estivesse controlando sua vida lá de cima, _"por favor, não deixe Sirius me perguntar sobre essa noite"._

Depois de tomar um banho rápido e refrescante, ele saiu do banheiro mais uma vez, agora vestido com a boxer e o roupão. Gina ainda estava no banheiro. Podia ouvi-la caminhar. Ponderou chamar por ela, mas pensou melhor. Quando ela estivesse pronta, ela iria sair. Ele esperava.

Ela não o fez esperar muito. Ao entrar no quarto, ela diminuiu a luz das velas. Após apreciar a beleza que estava diante dele, ele soube que teria esperando para sempre por ela. Ele já tinha visto ela de camisola antes, mas não como aquela. Suas camisolas eram de brancas, de algodão, abotoadas quase até a gola. Às vezes ela usava uma das camisas velhas dos seus irmãos, que escondia ainda mais do que as camisolas. Pequenas tiras estavam presas em seus ombros, mas Harry sabia que com um movimento de seus dedos, a camisola cairia. No entanto, ela era muito bonita para fazer isso agora. O cabelo dela, que tinha sido puxado para cima naquela manhã, formando uma tempestade de cachos sobre sua cabeça, estava agora formando grandes ondas que cascateavam sobre seus ombros. Ele admirou suas curvas, seus quadris bem torneados e o volume de seus seios, que não mais estavam fora de vista. O desejo cresceu dentro dele, como nunca antes. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era tocá-la.

- Pelo seu sorriso, você gostou da minha camisola. Mamãe comprou para mim. Ela disse que eu devia usar algo especial essa noite. – ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- É linda, assim como você.

Ela se moveu em direção a ele, com todas as emoções estampadas em seu rosto. Ela estava excitada, com medo, mas acima de tudo apaixonada por ele. Ele sabia que ela confiava nele e ele queria fazer por merecer aquela confiança. Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e lentamente a puxou até ele. Um beijo que começou recatado, logo se tornou em desejo ardente quando ela deu acesso a ele. Ele queria ser parte dela, queria sentir o gosto dela, e ela lhe concedeu aqueles desejos.

Mais uma vez ela tomou a iniciativa. Quando pararam o beijo, ela o conduziu para a cama. Nervoso, ele deslizou para o meio da cama, e ela se juntou a ele instantaneamente. Ele estava nervoso por mais de uma razão. Ele não tinha certeza se estaria dormindo naquela cama pela manhã ou se iria acordar sobre o chão. Gina parecia estar distraída com os mesmos pensamentos.

- Ah, esse lençóis são um pouco demais, não acha? Espero não escorregar durante a noite. – ela brincou.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Essas boxers não estão ajudando muito. Estou deslizando em todo lugar. – ele respondeu com uma risada.

- Ah, bem, talvez devemos apenas tirá-las e ver se você se acalma um pouco?

Harry olhou admirado para ela. Mesmo que aquilo fosse o que ele queria fazer, pensar em fazer aquilo o aterrorizava. Ele engoliu em seco, seu pomo de adão moveu-se em sua garganta.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. – ela olhou direto nos olhos dele. – Você tira a sua e eu tiro a minha.

- Tenho um melhor. – ele disse. – Eu tiro a sua e você tira a minha.

Ela não respondeu e veio até ele, a paixão ascendeu entre eles. Aquele beijo, embora lento e suave, era profundo. As mãos de Harry subiram por sua camisola até a altura dos seus seios e ele os tocou gentilmente. Com seus polegares, ele lentamente acariciou os mamilos dela, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. O gemido que ela deixou escapar disse-lhe que estava fazendo a coisa certa. As mãos dela também estavam ocupadas, ela acariciava os ombros e as costas dele. Enquanto ela circulava e massageava, ele gemeu para que ela continuasse.

À procura de ar, Harry parou para respirar, e quando aquela necessidade foi satisfeita, ele desceu a boca até a garganta dela. Ele sabia que ela estava apreciando o que ele estava fazendo, pois ela jogou a cabeça para trás e o puxou para mais perto de si. Os beijos dele foram de sua garganta para acima do peito dela, e ele buscou seu olhar, pedindo aprovação. Ela sorriu docemente, e removeu as tiras que prendiam sua camisola em seus ombros. Ele sorriu e mais uma vez beijou-a na boca, enquanto suas mãos agora acariciavam seus seios nus. Como antes, a boca percorreu seu corpo, mas ele parou no declive dos seus seios, e mais uma vez olhou para ela.

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse suavemente. – Eu sou sua agora. Eu me entrego a você.

Lentamente ele desceu a boca pelo corpo dela, lambendo e sugando seus seios. Os gemidos suaves e as mãos dela em sua cabeça mostraram-lhe que ela estava gostando tanto quanto ele. Ele não conseguia obter o bastante dela, não acreditava em quanto tempo eles tiveram que esperar. Ele queria lhe mostrar o quanto a amava muito antes disso. Recuperar o tempo perdido seria mais prazeroso do ele podia imaginar.

Ela puxou a cabeça dele para cima, em direção a sua boca mais uma vez. Dessa vez, as mãos dela não ficaram em suas costas. Aos poucos, ela moveu-as para baixo, até encontrar a tira de sua boxer de seda. Pouco a pouco, ela correu um dedo por baixo do cós e então também procurou o olhar dele, pedindo aprovação. Ela quase riu, tanto pelo sorriso no rosto dele, quanto pela cor de seu rosto: ele estava ferozmente corado. Ela avançou lentamente pela boxers e a puxou para baixo, e, com a ajuda de um pé bem posicionado, conseguiu retirá-las totalmente. Ele, então, libertou-a de sua camisola e atirou-a para fora da cama, junto a sua boxer que estava no chão.

Eles nunca tinham estado juntos daquela maneira. Ele nunca tinha sentido a maciez do corpo nu dela sobre o seu. Um sentimento queimou dentro dele, e ele soube que era ali que queria estar para o resto da vida. Fazia algum tempo que ele sabia que ela era a única para ele. Ele sabia que eles iriam se encaixar dessa forma: perfeitamente, como se no passado eles tivessem um só corpo, apenas para serem separados e então se unirem novamente agora.

Eles exploraram o corpo um do outro com seus beijos. Ela estava provocando nele as mesmas sensações que mais cedo ele provocara nela, ao descer pelo corpo dele lambendo e sugando. Ela olhou para ele apreensiva, ele sabia que ela não tinha certeza se devia continuar. Gentilmente, ele a trouxe de volta para si, e a abraçou enquanto falava.

- Não quero que faça nada que não esteja preparada para fazer. Sei que estamos casados, mas temos uma vida inteira para explorar e aprender o que cada um de nós aprecia. Podemos conduzir as coisas na velocidade que você desejar. – ele disse amorosamente.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, mostrando gratidão em seu rosto, e o beijou profundamente, antes de abraçá-lo com força.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você. – ela disse com firmeza.

- Você tem certeza? – uma agitação nervosa camuflada em sua voz.

Ela assentiu e então aquele brilho malicioso estava nos olhos dela.

- O que foi? – ele riu. – Eu conheço esse olhar, eu deveria ficar preocupado?

- Não. – ela inspirou. – Estava apenas imaginando o que estava naquelas garrafas, e quem as colocou ali. Também percebi que estão faltando alguns itens.

Se Harry pudesse rastejar para baixo da cama, ele teria feito. Ele não fazia ideia que Gina tinha visto os itens que Sirius colocara na prateleira. Ele decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era contar a ela sobre eles. Ela não estava tão chocada quanto ele achou que ficaria. Ela explicou que tivera um pouco mais de educação naquele assunto. Parece que as paredes da Toca não eram tão espessas quanto se podia imaginar, e seus irmãos costumavam falar alto demais. Então, ela o surpreendeu novamente.

- Eu não gostaria de machucar os sentimentos de Sirius. – um pequeno beicinho se formou nos lábios dela. – Ele se esforçou tanto, deveríamos provar um. O que você acha, morango ou chocolate?

Harry sorriu e sua mão agarrou a garrafa de óleo corporal de chocolate. Ele pingou um pouco nos lábios dela e então desceu até sua boca.

- Deliciosa. – ele sorriu e lambeu os lábios dela e em seguida aprofundou o beijo.

Gina devia ter apreciado o sabor também, visto que o beijou ferozmente. Ela pegou a garrafa e escorreu o óleo pelo pescoço dele até a base de seu ombro. Ele sabia que ela estava ciente dos seus pontos sensíveis por conta dos encontros inocentes que tiveram anteriormente, e essa era definitivamente um deles. Lentamente, a língua dela explorou seu pescoço, e arrepios percorreram pelo corpo dele quando ela desceu ainda mais. Quando ela sugou seu mamilo ele estremeceu e ela olhou para ele com um dos sorrisos mais doces que ele já vira. Ele trouxe a boca dela até a dele mais uma vez e em seguida rolou-a de costas. Ele tinha molhado seu dedo no óleo e estava agora o esfregando em seu seio em movimentos circulares. Ela parecia estar gostando daquilo tanto quanto ele. Quando ele não conseguiu mais esperar, começou a devorar os seios dela, enquanto ele gritava por ele.

- Harry. – ela chamou baixinho.

- Hum?

- Me toque, por favor. – ela quase implorou.

Ele olhou para ela, sabia que confiava nele, então desceu sua mão pelo corpo dela, até seu ponto mais sensível. Lentamente, sua mão se moveu e a acariciou. Ele podia senti-la pular ligeiramente sempre que ele centralizava numa área em particular. Ele retirou sua mão e olhou para o óleo que estava na prateleira. Ele pegou a garrafa e espremeu uma quantidade razoável em seus dedos. Novamente, sua mão fez contato com ela. Ele concentrou seus esforços numa área em particular, e em poucos instantes soube que fez a decisão correta. Gina estava respirando profundamente e seus quadris se moviam junto com a mão dele. Ele estava radiante por estar proporcionando aquele prazer a ela, e continuou com sua missão. Enquanto sua mão a acariciava, sua boca continuou com o ataque frontal, o que pareceu dar mais prazer a ela. Ela deixou escapar um som rouco pela garganta e implorou para que ele continuasse. Alguns momentos depois, o corpo dela convulsionou em torno de sua mão, enquanto ela respirava pesadamente, com os olhos fechados e um inegável sorriso em seus lábios.

Instantes depois, ela o puxou para si e começou a beijá-lo febrilmente, puxando o corpo dele contra o dela. Ele respondeu ao posicionar seu corpo sobre o dela e beijá-la com vigor. Ele sentiu-a agarrá-lo com a mão, era uma sensação nova e prazerosa. Em algum momento, ele não sabia quando, ela deve ter feito uso do óleo novamente. Ela estava levando-o a um patamar febril, e isso devia estar estampado no rosto dele. Ela se moveu um pouco e passou suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, quase com medo de fazer a pergunta. Ela trilhou a outra mão pelo rosto dele e assentiu com um leve sorriso em sua face. Lentamente, para não machucá-la, ele deslizou para dentro dela. Tentou parar quando a sentiu estremecer, mas ela não iria permitir que ele parasse.

- Não, continue, está tudo bem. Eu quero isso. – ele disse enquanto o beijava novamente.

Ele continuou e então deslizou para fora dela. A sensação que aquele pequeno movimento lhe causou foi algo que ele nunca sentira antes. Moveu-se novamente para dentro dela, e o ritmo o levou para um lugar que nunca estivera antes. Era tão prazeroso, que ele pensou que tinha deixado o próprio corpo e estava flutuando pelo céu. Quase rápido demais, uma onda passou por seu corpo e ele sentiu toda sua energia ser drenada. Ele caiu encima dela, respirando pesadamente, e desejou ficar naquela posição para sempre.

- Então, eu presumo que, pelo sorriso idiota que está em seu rosto há pelo menos uns cinco minutos, você gostou. – ela o provocou.

Ele não respondeu, seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo e ele a segurou firmemente contra si, sem querer soltá-la nunca mais.

- É bom que não esteja dormindo, senhor.

- Eu não estou dormindo. Estou revivendo a última meia hora em minha mente. Muito obrigado!

- Venha, vamos revivê-la no banheiro. Gostaria de tomar um banho, e quero que esfregue as minhas costas. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Me pergunto quando foi que você começou a me dar ordens.

- Ah, bem, se você não quiser…

- Não, não. Eu quero, eu quero. – ele disse enquanto se levantava e a puxava da cama. – Venha, Sra. Potter.

- Estou indo, Sr. Potter. – ela parou e olhou para ele com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu te amo.

Os olhos dele também estavam brilhando.

- Eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por saber que você me ama. Eu te amo, mais do que você jamais saberá.

Ele e a pegou em seus braços, e levou sua boca à dela. Ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo.

FIM!

N/T: Gente, passei um século fora do mundo das ff. Daí então encontrei uma série super bacana (A Trilogia do Dark Prince da Kurinoone), li, amei e comecei a pensar em traduzir uma história H/G baseada nessa série. Por esse motivo, fui dar uma olhada nas minhas duas fics publicadas e foi então que vi que não tinha publicado o epílogo de **The Gift**! Gente, como assim? Daí fui traduzí-lo, e entendi o porquê! Como eu era bem mais nova na época, acho que me senti constrangida em traduzir essas cenas mais quentes kkkkk ^^ Mas, missão cumprida! Traduzi e está ai! Não sei se ainda têm leitores para lê-lo, mas está valendo! :D Beijinhos.


End file.
